IG Fic Series 2013 Book Seven : MirrorFace
by Aline Riva
Summary: When a man with no face begins a crime wave, Gadget fights back - and is poisoned with a mystery toxin, in a bid by his rival to eliminate him. Then Gadget is racing against the clock to find the culprit before the poison claims his life - when Sanford Scolex suspects an old friend may be the elusive 'MirrorFace', will he share his suspicions with Gadget in time to save his life?
1. Chapter 1

IG Fic Series 2013 Book 7: MirrorFace

* * *

This is Book Seven in my TEN Book IG fic series, and follows on directly from the end of Book Six, Urban Legends.

* * *

Summary:

When an old friend of Sanford Scolex, scientific inventor Dudley J. Blackmore, turns up in Riverton hoping to sell his idea of a formula for invisible living metal to Braydon Industries, it seems to Inspector Gadget that Sanford has been reunited with an old friend. Dudley quickly gets to know Taylor, and after winning over Mayor Wilson with his persuasive charm, wins a contract to work on his formula.

Gadget suspects that perhaps 'Professor' Blackmore is not all he claims to be, but is unable to prove it - and far too distracted by his concerns for Sanford's son Riley, who is sliding into depression after breaking up with Megan, who is now happy with Felix Todd. He is also fighting an unexpected attraction to the vivacious Ava Bailey, Dudley's partner and lab assistant.

But Gadget's suspicions are right - Dudley _does_ have a secret - his formula is far from perfect, with total invisibility of the metal lasting for only one hour a day.

Then the compounds mixed into the living metal prove to be unstable, causing the formula to explode in Dudley's face while he is working late one night in the lab. The formula instantly bonds to his face, causing Dudley's features to become obscured by a mirror shine film of living metal that is visible for twenty three hours of every day, before the formula breaks down and vanishes for just one hour. Dudley realizes he is stuck with his 'mirror face' unless he can find a way to make the formula stay permanently invisible... _But then Taylor Braydon drops the bombshell that he has decided invisible living metal is just not 'pro cyborg', and pulls the plug on the project. _

Stuck with a face that only becomes visible for one hour a day, Dudley decides to turn to crime to fund his research into the invisibility formula, with only his lover Ava knowing his secret - and soon Inspector Gadget finds a new crime wave has begun – caused by a man with no face...

With Gadget on his trail, Dudley decides to eliminate his rival, by creating a smart virus combined with living metal, and secretly poisons Gadget.

As Gadget fights against an unknown virus that is slowly breaking down the function of his cybernetic fluid, he knows he is racing against the clock to catch the culprit and identify the poison before his condition becomes fatal.

Then Sanford Scolex begins to suspect Dudley when he becomes more and more elusive, but struggles with his loyalties because Riley is suffering depression over Gadget's daughter ending their relationship, leading Sanford to resent his best friend...

_Will Scolex remember where his loyalties lie and voice his suspicions in time, before Dudley goes too far and time runs out for Gadget, or will the man known as MirrorFace destroy Riverton's greatest detective?_

* * *

Rated: T

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction I own nothing.

* * *

Warnings: Contains emotive subject material, adult discussions and some material that some readers may consider erotic.

* * *

Chapter 1

The road was quiet. The only sound that cut through the peace was a brief hiss as the two way communications channel opened up inside Inspector Gadget's head.

"Good morning, old friend," Sanford Scolex said warmly, "It's another uneventful day with no crime to report."

"_Great."_

Gadget settled back comfortably in the driving seat of the Gadget Mobile.

The car was parked at the roadside and there were no other vehicles to be seen for miles.

"I was hoping to catch some speeders but I haven't seen a car pass me for more than an hour," Gadget added.

Sanford paused. When he spoke up again, his tone had lost its usual lightness.

_"Can I speak to you about something private?"_

"That depends how private it is – would either of us be embarrassed if the Chief decided to play back this recording later on?"

"No," Sanford replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about Riley."

Gadget gave a sigh.

"Not again...Sanford, its _not _up to us what our grown up kids decide to do. My daughter is happy with Felix. I'm sorry things didn't work out with her and Riley and I know it's hit him hard - but he's just got to accept its over."

"Would you say the same to your daughter if things had been the other way around?"

Sanford's tone had been slightly accusing.

Gadget thought about it.

"Yes I would," he replied, "I certainly wouldn't give her false hope by saying some day they _might_ get back together. Riley needs to move on from all that."

"But I'm worried about my son," Sanford added, "He's so quiet, he hardly goes out any more, he doesn't even eat unless I tell him to! I'm so concerned about him..."

Gadget felt caught in a difficult situation. Sanford was his closest friend but since Riley and Megan had split, it seemed he had become so immersed in the problems of his eldest son that all else had faded into insignificance.

Gadget was happy for Megan, at first he had not been sure about his daughter's choice, but after getting to know Felix and feeling such a close connection to him because of his cybernetic modifications, Gadget had felt sure Megan had made a good choice. It was no ones fault that Megan and Riley had broken up – and if he was honest about it, he was glad she had chosen Felix. But those were sentiments he did _not_ want to share with Sanford, because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the feelings of his best friend...

"I'll come over to the house tomorrow on your day off," Gadget told him, "We can talk then."

"Okay," Sanford replied, "I'd better go now – have to look busy, even if I'm not!"

And then the line fell silent.

Gadget thought about all his best friend had said and gave a heavy sigh:

_So much had happened because of the time machine built by Jax Wilberforce, and the changes that had come about because of its use. _He didn't regret the journey back through time – it had stopped Sanford from ever becoming Claw. And in this life, Gadget had a long and happy marriage to Brenda, and they had their daughter Megan, too.

_There was little to regret_.

He didn't ache for all that had been wiped out by the changed future, nor did he pine for Bess Nightingale, because the vivid memories had been destroyed when Brenda had shattered the chip. After what Felix Todd had been through following the accidental download, he was glad that chip was gone; he just wished he had been strong enough to destroy it himself instead of needing Brenda to step in and do it for him...

"You're quiet, G Man!" the car said, "What's wrong? I don't like it when you go silent on me!"

Gadget looked down at the face on the screen.

"Will you _stop_ questioning me!" he exclaimed, "You've been like this ever since the Bodysnatcher case! I'm fine. And I've been parked here way too long. Let's go, I want to head back to town."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" the car replied, and the engine started up as Gadget sat back and relaxed, letting the car take over as it pulled out of the parking space and set off on a leisurely drive towards Riverton town center.

* * *

When the phone rang, Penny had just left SJ to play on the rug with some toys while she planned to fix herself some lunch.

As the phone rang she left the kitchen and went back to the front room so she could watch her son, in case it was Sanford on the phone because he was bored at work, which would mean this would be a long call.

She answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Sanford, if Quimby catches you making calls home again he's going to yell the roof off the security center!"

There was a pause, and then the caller spoke.

"Sanford? He's not home? You must be his lovely wife Penny!"

"I don't think we've met..."

As Penny spoke she thought hard, but the voice of the man on the other end of the line, whose English accent was much like Sanford's, sounded unfamiliar.

"We haven't," he replied, "But I've heard all about you. I'm Professor Blackmore, used to know Sanford in the old days when he ran Scolex Industries. I'm in the development side of robotics. I'll never understand why he turned his back on all that to work for the police department...oh well, I suppose he had his reasons. Any way, I told him I'd stop by next time I was in town, and here I am! I have an important meeting with Taylor Braydon, it's a long story – but do tell Sanford I'm in town. And tell him I'll come over and catch up with him this evening..."

"Sure," she replied, "I'll let him know."

"Thanks, Penny," he said, "Catch you later."

And then the call ended.

Penny put the phone down.

She thought back to all the people Sanford had mentioned from his past, she had met several of his ex colleagues but had never heard of Professor Blackmore.

"Interesting..." she said, then she smiled as she thought back to her childhood dreams of being a detective just like her Uncle Gadget. The phone call had sparked her curiosity, and when Sanford came home from work, he would be getting many questions, because she wanted to know all about this mysterious Professor who her husband had never mentioned before...

* * *

In the office on the top floor of Braydon Industries, Taylor Braydon sat at his desk and anxiously checked his watch.

"I hate waiting," he said to his wife, "The longer I wait, the more afraid I become! _Please_ stay in the room with me!"

Emma Braydon gave a sigh as she looked at him kindly.

"Taylor, I'm your secretary. That's my role when we are at work. I'll be outside the door, in my own office –"

"You should be my protector, too!" he fretted.

Emma smiled as she shook her head.

"It's just a meeting with Mayor Wilson! You are one side of the desk. She will be on the other."

"But she _gropes_ people!"

Taylor looked very, very nervous indeed.

Emma walked around the desk and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Listen, if she bothers you, just hit the intercom and ask me to come in to take some notes."

Then Emma kissed his cheek.

"I'd better wait outside now – she's due up here any minute now."

And Emma left the room, leaving Taylor alone as he anxiously checked his watch again.

"I just want this over with!" Taylor said quietly.

Moments later the intercom buzzed.

"Oh no..." Taylor whined, and then he pressed a button.

"Yes, Emma?"

As she spoke, he was sure she sounded like she was trying to hide a hint of amusement in her voice.

"_Mayor Wilson's here to see you."_

Taylor swallowed hard, fixed his gaze towards the door with frightened eyes, and finally found the courage to speak.

"Send her in..." he squeaked.

Then the door opened and Mayor Wilson entered the room in a short, tight figure hugging dress. It was black with little flowers printed all over it and the thigh-skimming hemline and the plunging neckline left him with little option but to look down at his desk as his face began to flush.

"Taylor!" she said warmly, "So wonderful to see you! And its not often I'm as excited as I feel today!"

And he drew in a short, frightened breath as the Mayor leaned over the table, her bosom perilously close to his face as she shook his sweating hand.

Then she sat down. She crossed her legs slowly, the hemline of her skirt briefly rose and fell and Taylor's eyes widened as he saw far more of the Mayor than he ever expected – or wanted – to see.

"_Oh no...No panties!"_ he whispered under his breath, briefly looking down at the desk again as his face heated up further.

When he met her gaze again, the Mayors eyes were sparkling and she smiled, and then licked her lips.

"I can't tell you just how excited I am!"

"Okay..." Taylor mumbled, "Excited...um...why?"

"Because, not only am I in the company of the most wealthy and powerful cybernetics tycoon in Riverton, but we are about to be joined by a brilliant scientist who has discovered the secret of invisibility! You _must_ take him on, Taylor! The thought of invisible living metal is extremely exciting!"

Taylor frowned.

"I'm not too sure its pro-cyborg. I mean, if its not visible where's the pride in the technology? It's like saying cybernetics and modifications should be hidden..."

The Mayor dismissed his remark with a wave of her manicured hand.

"It's all _progress,_ Taylor!"

And then she smiled again as she looked into his eyes, and Taylor shifted awkwardly in his seat as his face continued to flush.

"What an historic moment!" she continued, "What a meeting, the three of us...the great Taylor Braydon, myself and Professor Blackmore! _What a threesome!_"

Taylor's eyes grew wide.

"No," he stammered, "No thanks. I _don't_ want one..."

Confusion clouded Mayor Wilson's eyes.

"You don't want what?"

"A...a three...three – "he stammered, and then the intercom buzzed again.

Taylor answered it at once, grateful for the interruption.

"Professor Blackmore is here to see you," Emma told him.

"_Send him in!"_ Taylor said desperately, and then he sat back in his seat and ran his fingers through his fair hair and took in a deep breath, grateful for a third party to be in the room at last.

The door opened and Professor Blackmore walked into the room.

"Mr Braydon, what a pleasure!" he said warmly, speaking in an English accent the sounded much like Sanford Scolex, "And Mayor Wilson! So lovely to meet you!"

He walked over to the desk, smiled at Taylor, and paused to kiss the Mayors hand.

"_Careful!"_ Taylor whispered, but his words went unheard.

The man in the pinstripe suit with dark hair and eyes gave the Mayor a dazzling smile.

"Lovely to meet you," he said again, and sat down beside her.

The Mayor glanced at him, smiled back and squeezed her thighs together.

Taylor Braydon shook his head; that poor professor guy had _no_ clue what a man eater the woman was...

"So," Taylor said, shifting into business mode, "I believe you have a proposal for a development program concerning invisible living metal, Professor Blackmore?"

"That's right," he replied, "And please, call me Dudley. I have an example of my work here..."

And he drew a small plastic box from his pocket. The lid was transparent and the box appeared to be empty. Then he rattled it and something unseen shook about inside it.

Tailor's eyes lit up and he smiled a big, goofy grin.

_"Oh Yay, it's like a magic trick!"_

"Not exactly." Dudley replied, "I've managed to formulate a living metal compound that is capable of coating an item and rendering it permanently invisible. Of course, this is still in the early stage of development and as things currently stand, it only works on very small objects – if used on larger objects, the invisibility loses its core structure and semi reverts back to metal – giving the outward appearance of looking glass coverage. But I've managed to keep the mirror effect stable for twenty three hours."

"What happens after twenty three hours?" Asked the Mayor.

"Total invisibility for one hour," Dudley replied, "With more research, I'm sure I can eliminate the mirror glass effect and achieve total invisibility on larger items. It's just a question of getting the formulation right. Which as you know takes time, research and money. That's why I came to you, Taylor – I want to work on this here at Braydon Industries."

Taylor frowned.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, it sounds cool...but on a serious note, its not pro cybernetics in the way my company promotes the science. We like to have visible mods that people can wear with pride. I couldn't condone a metal type that stays hidden; it's against the ethics of my company."

The Mayor leaned back in her chair and uncrossed her legs, then silently slipped off her shoe under the table.

"Oh no, you _must_ think about this, Taylor. _Progress!_ Think about mods that are not so attractive, that some people would prefer to hide...there has to be a use for it. Plus if Dudley went to another company with his invention, they may not want to use it for good...they could use it for warfare manufacture..."

Taylor felt a flicker of alarm.

"Oh...I didn't think of that...at least if it was here and we owned the patent, no one else could use it in a negative way..."

He was still thinking.

Mayor Wilson stretched out her leg beneath the table and pressed her foot against Taylor's thigh.

Taylor gasped and jumped up from his seat, stepping back towards the window with an alarmed expression on his face.

The Mayor smiled.

"You know it makes perfect sense."

"_Ugh..."_ Taylor said quietly, brushing at his suit as if he wished he could brush off her touch, "I guess so..."

Then he liked down at the box in his hand and shook it again. It rattled but he saw nothing inside it.

He wanted Mayor Wilson out of his office, he wanted this meeting over with...

_Taylor made his decision._

"Okay Dudley, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of invisible living metal. But I'll give you a temporary contract to work on the research here at Braydon Industries. This contract will be subject to the understanding that, should I decide to pull out of this arrangement at any time, it _will_ be legally binding. I'm just taking this a little way onward to see what happens. So _don't_ consider it permanent. I'll get the papers drawn up and you can come back next week and sign them and then I'll set a lab aside and give you some staff to work with."

Dudley stood up and extended his hand.

"Thank you so much, Taylor!" he said warmly.

Taylor smiled.

"Okay..."

Dudley frowned.

"You don't want to shake hands on the deal?"

Taylor didn't want to sit down again because Mayor Wilson had a sparkle in her eye and he knew how far her legs could reach, too...

"Sure, I'll shake your hand... _if you come over here_." Taylor replied.

Dudley walked around the desk and joined Taylor by the window and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Taylor smiled.

"Just remember, this is _not _a permanent arrangement. I'm just trying it out. It will all be in the small print, so read it before you sign the contract."

"Yes I will," Dudley replied.

And then he took the box from Taylor's hand.

"I'd better hang on to this – its all important to my research! I'll see you next week. I'm looking forward to working with you."

And then as he turned to leave, Mayor Wilson rose from her seat.

"See you again soon, Taylor," she said warmly, holding out her hand.

Taylor jammed his hands firmly in his pockets and he smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he said nervously, not moving from his place of safety near the window, "Bye..."

And to his great relief, the Mayor followed Dudley from the room.

Moments later the door opened again, and Taylor breathed a relieved sigh to see it was only Emma.

She smiled.

"You coped, then?"

"Just about," Taylor said seriously, "She touched me _once_, but I survived..."

And Emma giggled as Taylor failed to see the funny side.

* * *

Mayor Wilson hurried down the corridor and caught up with Dudley as he stepped into the elevator.

As she went inside and the doors closed, she smiled.

He hit the button for the ground floor and smiled back at her..._nervously_. There was a certain gleam he had spotted in her eyes that almost made him think the Mayor was about to pounce on him...

"I'd _love_ to meet with you again to discuss your invisibility formula," she said, eying him with interest.

Dudley laughed to cover his unease as he backed away from her. Then he realized too late that she was shifting closer, his back was to the wall and he was feeling decidedly trapped.

"We could always talk about it now," The Mayor purred, "It could be a _long_ ride to the bottom..."

She made a move to place her hand on his shoulder but he stepped aside, shifting around and away from her. His elbow hit the elevator buttons and for an awful, heart-stopping moment, he feared he had pressed the emergency stop button – but then the doors slid open and he stepped out, breathing a relieved sigh.

"Thank heavens I hit the button in time! I wanted to get out at the..." he looked at the illuminated panel on the outside of the elevator, "At the _sixth_ floor! I _wanted_ to take the stairs."

"Down six flights?" the Mayor exclaimed.

He smiled nervously.

"Yes, that's right...down six flights. There's nothing like taking a good jog down six flights of stairs to keep me in shape. I _like_ stairs..."

The Mayor still had a puzzled expression on her face as the elevator doors slid shut, then as it continued to descend, Dudley walked over to a large window where he had a view of the parking area below. He decided to wait until the Mayor had left the building before taking the elevator to the ground floor.

While he waited, Dudley drew a sleek black cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He smiled as he hit a number on speed dial and waited for the call to be answered.

He didn't have to wait long, the call was snatched up quickly.

"How did it go?"

"Like a dream, Ava!" he replied slyly, "You were right about Taylor Braydon – he _is_ dumb! I showed him the box and he offered me a contract! I just hope I can actually pull this off now I've got the funding!"

"You will," Ava said with confidence, "Its like I said – you just need the money behind you, then anything is possible."

"I'll meet you in ten minutes," he added, "I'm hiding on the sixth floor waiting for Mayor Wilson to leave!"

"Hiding?" she wondered.

"Yes, I'm hiding – the woman's a nymphomaniac – she tried to corner me in the elevator!"

Soft laughter came from the other end of the phone.

"See you soon, darling," said Ava, and then the call ended.

Dudley put his phone away, looked down at the parking area and spotted Mayor Wilson heading back towards her car.

"Finally," he said quietly, "I'm safe to leave the building!"

Then he took the small box from his pocket, gave it a shake and smiled as the invisible contents rattled within, and then he headed back towards the elevator.

* * *

Sanford Scolex had arrived home after finishing an early shift.

Penny had tried to ask questions about his professor friend, but Sanford had complained about the heat of the afternoon, took off his tie halfway up the stairs and then gone straight into the bathroom for a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Penny had settled SJ down for a nap and then gone into the bedroom.

She found her husband resting on the bed wrapped in a dark silken robe and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"What a long and boring morning I've had!" he remarked, "I'm not complaining, I feel the same as Gadget – it's a good thing there's no crime to report. But it makes my time at work drag by – we don't even get much minor crime on the Braydon Estate any more!"

Penny sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her husband.

"You're complaining because there's _no_ crime? That was said like you still have the capacity to be a bad guy!"

Sanford stared at her.

"And that remark was a bit _harsh_, Penny!"

She laughed softly as she reached out and pushed a damp lock of hair away from his face.

"I was just kidding, fat boy! I know you could have been my Uncles worst enemy – but you didn't do it - thanks to the time machine, and the fact that you actually _listened_ to his warning."

"And my own," Sanford reminded her, recalling how Gadget and his older self had traveled back through time to persuade him to turn his life around, "And I will never, _ever_ become anything like that evil man named Claw! He will _never_ exist!"

Sanford sounded hurt and it reflected in his eyes.

Penny leaned closer and kissed him.

"Sorry," she said softly.

But Sanford couldn't let go of the subject, and now she regretted ever making the remark about his potential for evil...

"I mean it, Penny – I could never do such terrible things."

"I know," Penny's voice had softened as she saw hurt in his eyes.

She got on the bed and turned on her side and put her arm around him.

"I won't mention the old days again. But I _do_ want to know about the guy who's coming to visit this evening. How well do you know him?"

And Sanford looked into her eyes, felt guilty for holding back so much, and stuck to basic facts. But all the same, as he thought about what he really knew, it still felt like lying:

"Dudley? I knew him back in the old days, when I was still running Scolex Industries. He's a lovely fellow, works in robotics design and research."

"So he's a nice guy?"

"Yes..."

Penny smiled.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know."

Sanford was holding her close, but made no attempt to kiss her as a haunted look clouded his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked him.

_"The past,"_ he said quietly, _"I wish you'd left the subject alone...I feel guilty for what I did in a time line that was wiped out years ago..."_

And Penny gave a heavy sigh as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, and wished again that she had never brought up the subject of the altered past...

* * *

Gadget had taken a drive through town, found the place to be quiet and planned to head over to East Riverton. But halfway between the end of town and the road that led to the bridge, he spotted a sight that he could not ignore.

"Slow down, Gadget Mobile," he said, "I see a _crime_ taking place!"

The car slowed to a halt.

"And I don't have a bad view of it at all!" the Gadget Mobile exclaimed, "In fact, I have a _great_ view of her –"

Gadget glared down at the screen.

_"That's enough!"_ he said sharply, and then got out of the car.

As he walked over to the prostitute who was leaning into a car, she was suddenly shoved aside by the driver, who spotted the familiar sight of the Inspector in his trench coat and fedora, and hastily drove off.

"I saw your license plate!" Gadget called out as the car sped from the scene, and then he turned to the young woman with fair hair and too much make up who was wearing a tight, slashed up dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"I don't need to ask what you're doing, Ms Sylvia Rush," Gadget said wearily, "You're lucky Taylor Braydon didn't evict you last time you got busted! How many times do you need to be told, prostitution is _illegal _in Riverton!"

The young woman looked down at the ground, then slowly back up at Gadget, meeting his gaze.

"I can't get a job. I try to get one and then people find out I've been to jail and they don't _want_ to give me a job! What else am I supposed to do?"

"_Not this!" _Gadget said sharply, and he took her by the arm and led her over to the Gadget Mobile.

As the passenger door opened he caught a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Please don't arrest me. If I get busted again I'm back in jail, I'll lose my home!"

"Get in the car." Gadget said sternly.

She hesitated, then saw the look in his eyes and decided to obey before he pulled out the cuffs.

Gadget got back in the drivers side and looked down at the face on the screen.

"Take us over the East Riverton Bridge," he said.

"But Gadget, you're going the wrong way, that's _not_ the way to the police department, that's the way to the Braydon Estate –"

"_Just do it, please."_

The car pulled out of the parking spot and headed for the Riverton Bridge.

They drove in silence for a brief time, and then as the car began to cross the bridge and the water passed by like a sparkling blur, she spoke up.

"You're not turning me in?"

"No." Gadget replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the road ahead as he took over from the Gadget Mobile and placed his hands on the wheel.

"So... what does that mean? Am I still in trouble?"

Gadget glanced at her.

"What?"

Then he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm only taking you home. And when we get there, I'm going to come in and sit you down and have a talk with you about _why_ you shouldn't be persistently breaking the law!"

"Okay," she said quietly, and then she fell silent.

The Gadget Mobile came to a stop on the other side of the bridge, outside the first apartment block.

He got out of the car and then opened the door for Sylvia.

As Gadget shut the car door, the Gadget Mobile spoke up again.

"Don't worry if Quimby calls – I'll just say you're _upholding the law.._."

Gadget shot a warning look to the face on the screen.

"My intentions are perfectly honorable, _stop it!_"

"I was only kidding!" the car exclaimed, but Gadget walked away without a backwards glance, leading the young woman into the building.

* * *

As they reached the third door in a long corridor, Sylvia stopped and took a key from her pocket.

Gadget noticed her hand shook as she turned the key in the lock.

"You _are_ safe with me," he said quietly, "I swear I won't hurt you."

And then as she led him inside and closed the door, Gadget began to wonder why she feared the cops so much – and knew he would have to ask some questions before he left...

She led him through to a small front room and then sat down on the sofa.

"Okay," she said nervously, "What ever you've got on your mind, I'm ready for it..."

She was still shaking.

Gadget stood over her and looked down at her, feeling slightly ashamed of the heat that was spreading through his pleasure sensors as it occurred to him that he could, if he wanted to, have absolute power over this woman...

"I really do want to talk to you," Gadget assured her, and then he sat beside her.

Sylvia finally met his gaze.

"Thanks for being kind. I've heard nice things about you; people say you're a good guy. I guess they must be right."

Gadget smiled.

"They are right," he told her, "And as much as I hated to see you breaking the law, I _don't_ want to see you back in jail or homeless because that's just going to push you back out there selling yourself all over again. I want to know why you do it."

She hesitated.

Gadget reached over and took hold of her hand.

"You can trust me."

"I'm not sure if I should say any more..."

"I just want to know what caused you to get into this mess in the first place."

_"My mom was sick."_ She said quietly.

Gadget let go of her hand. As he looked into her eyes, he saw no trace of a lie yet couldn't figure out why she was holding back.

"Could you explain some more?"

She drew in a deep breath.

"I don't like to say, because I read about what happened to you in the newspaper..."

And she looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"What's this about?" Gadget asked.

She slowly looked back at him.

As she explained, he understood her reluctance.

"My Mom was in an accident many years ago. Her life was saved by cybernetics. But this was back in the days when they used the type one formula. She developed cybernetic toxin specific leukemia just like you did, Inspector. But her transplant failed and she died. I was working the streets to help pay for her treatment and I'm _still_ working the streets now because I have a criminal record and can't do anything else to get by. It's all true, I'm _not_ making this up – you can check my records, look up my mother's details. I didn't want to tell you any of this because I know you had the same disease as her. _I didn't want to bring those memories back for you._"

Gadget stared at her. He still found the days when he had been fighting to survive difficult to talk about, and the fact that Sylvia had been keen not to cause him upset had moved him far more than he cared to show...

He opened up a channel in his internal communicator and spoke to the Gadget Mobile.

"I want you to look up Sylvia Rush – run a quick background check on her family. I want to know how her mother died."

"I'm on to it!" the Gadget Mobile replied.

Gadget looked at Sylvia.

"Sorry," he said, "But I have to check this out, I want to take you at your word but I just can't do that."

Moments later the Gadget Mobile spoke up again.

_"Katherine Annabel Rush, aged forty-five – was a heavily modified cyborg female who received type one fluid formula in 2003. She died two years ago, cause of death cybernetic toxin specific leukemia."_

"Thank you." Gadget replied, and the internal line went quiet.

He looked at Sylvia and all trace of doubt had vanished from his eyes.

"Sorry, but I had to be sure. And thank you for your concern about my feelings, you're right – it does bring back difficult memories, I hate talking about it."

"Im glad you pulled through," Sylvia said, "I was so happy to read about how you recovered and went back to work. I know what you went through; I think you're a brave man."

"And we ought to leave this subject alone because I'm also on duty!" Gadget reminded her, "And I'm_ not_ going to turn you in this time. But if I see you on the street again I _will_ be arresting you. So don't do it. Maybe you could try getting some qualifications, go to college or something. Do whatever you have to do to get out of this mess – just don't go selling yourself again, because if you don't get out of it now, you never will."

Then Gadget checked his watch.

"I'd better go now. Please take my advice. I do _not_ want to arrest you, or hear you've been evicted from this estate because of prostitution, okay?"

Gadget got up from the sofa and Sylvia got up too.

Gadget thought abut how nervous she had been when she had let him into the apartment.

"I just wondered - have you ever had any bad experiences with the Riverton police?"

She shook her head.

"Ive had bad experiences - but not in this town," and then she smiled and added, "Thanks for being so kind."

Gadget looked down at her. She was shorter than him and he liked the way she looked up when she spoke to him. She had also touched his heart with her concern over bringing up bad memories. He wanted to give her a hug but decided it would, under the circumstances, be highly unprofessional - because he was on duty.

"I might stop by again," he said, "Just to see how you're getting on. And I'll be sure to ask some of my colleagues to watch out for you when they're on patrol around the estate. If you're caught again, you will be charged. I hope you understand that."

"I do understand," she told him, "And I'll keep off the streets and I will look into the college idea. And I'll keep trying to get a proper job. _But until then, is it okay if I just offer massage?_"

Gadget gave a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"That's a breach of your tenancy agreement," he reminded her, "_Don't_ do it."

Then he walked out of the apartment, closed the door behind him and headed back to the Gadget Mobile.

As he got into the car, the face on the screen smiled up at him.

"So," the car asked playfully, "Did you make her pay a fine...did she pay it _good_, G Man?"

And the car chuckled.

The face on the screen stopped laughing as Gadget glared down at it.

_"Don't be so insensitive!"_ he exclaimed, _"Shut up and drive, Gadget Mobile!"_

"I was only sayin'..."

"_Drive!" _Gadget said sharply, and the car's engine roared into life and the Gadget Mobile headed back towards the Riverton Bridge.

* * *

Sanford Scolex had been quiet, and still had that haunted look in his eyes that had not left him since Penny had mentioned the past, and as she lay beside him and held him, as her heart ached and she wished she had never brought up a subject that he found so painful to think about.

"I'd better get up soon," she said softly, "Riley went out a couple of hours ago. He said he'd be back for dinner."

"At least he's gone out for once," Sanford replied.

Penny ran her fingers through his hair as she looked into his eyes.

"Please don't be sad. I never meant to make you unhappy by what I said."

"It's not your fault," Sanford replied, "You're right – my past, the one that was erased, it's always there in my mind, the knowledge of what I could have become. And I want you to know that I love you, and your Uncle is my dearest friend. I'll _never_ forget what I saw on that chip – that awful vision of this other me – I'll always know that's how I could have turned out. _And I'm eternally grateful that I have this second chance._"

Sanford blinked back tears as he looked into Penny's eyes.

_"You must think about it sometimes – you must look at me and wonder why you love a man who could have been such a monster."_

Sanford's voice was breaking up as he blinked again to hold off more tears.

Penny wrapped her arms around him as she spoke softly in reply.

"I don't know when I started loving you. And I do think about it, how different life would have been without the time machine altering our reality – but that's all in the past. What matters is that I love you. And love can't be labelled or made to fit into a definite shape or size or type – it simply is what it is."

"And what's that?" he asked quietly.

Penny's answer came from her heart.

"_Love is what ever you want it to be. It doesn't need definition; it's how we choose to interpret it."_

Sanford held her tighter.

"That makes a great deal of sense to my heart," he whispered.

Penny kissed him again, and then said no more as they lay together embracing.

But Sanford's thoughts soon began to wander as he recalled the old friend who was coming to visit, and then he felt more than a little guilty for all he had held back.

He remembered Dudley _very _well – Dudley Julian Blackmore, a con man with little in the way of scientific qualifications, who had been fired from a rival robotics company when his credentials had turned out to be fraudulent:

_Dudley had always been a trickster_.

Sanford hoped his visit would be a short one, because he hated reminders of the bad old days almost as much as he hated lying to his wife...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evening shadows were starting to gather as Dudley's car pulled up outside the home of Sanford Scolex.

Dudley turned off the engine and then smiled at Ava.

"He's going to be _so_ pleased for me when I tell him about the contract!"

Ava smiled too. Her eyes sparkled as she pushed her long, blonde-streaked hair off her shoulder.

"I can't wait to meet him!" she said, and got out of the car and paused to smooth down her pale yellow summer dress.

Dudley got out of the car and paused too, but he was looking up at the tall house with the wide windows.

"Looks like Sanford left himself pretty well off after he sold the robotics company," he remarked, "I wonder if he'll want to invest in my invisible metal project?"

Ava laughed and then lowered her voice as they reached the front porch.

"Just don't tell anyone the only thing you've ever managed to permanently vanish is a peanut!"

"_Half_ a peanut..." he corrected her, and then he rang the doorbell.

Sanford opened the door almost immediately, and smiled on seeing his old friend.

"Dudley!" he exclaimed, "Do come in!"

And he stepped inside, followed by Ava.

Penny was at his side as he made the introductions.

Then they all stopped talking, and turned on hearing footsteps on the stairs.

Riley reached the bottom and looked to his father and Penny and their guests.

"And this is my eldest son Riley," Sanford said proudly.

The young man with Sanford's dark hair and pale eyes looked at Dudley and Ava, and then turned back to his Dad.

"I'm going for a drive," he said quietly, then he walked past his father's guests, picked up his jacket and car keys, and opened the front door.

"_Where_ are you going?" Sanford wondered.

"Riley looked back at him as sadness reflected in his eyes.

"I'm going down to the river. Megan used to love it there."

Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sanford felt another flicker of concern for his son, who seemed to be sliding deeper into depression with every passing day.

"Is he all right?" Dudley asked.

"I hope so, he's had girlfriend trouble," Sanford replied, "But we all know what it was like to be that age – he'll get over it."

And then he led his guests into the front room for drinks and a long chat about the old days, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing after seeing his soon looking so sad and lost. What he _really_ wanted to do was be there for him, but it was impossible, because it seemed all Riley wanted to do these days was to be alone...

* * *

Deep below the Riverton Security Center, the basement level opened up from elevator access into a long, narrow corridor. The doors that ran either side were numbered and locked.

This was the storage area.

_It was also the place where Robo Gadget was being held whilst deactivated._

As two cops led the way, Robo Brenda took hold of Kramer's hand and held on to it tightly.

"I don't know why I wanted to come here," she said quietly, "After what he did to you I know I could never trust him again!"

The spiky-haired scientist looked into her eyes and felt deep affection for Robo Brenda. The bruises and fractures inflicted by Robo Gadget in his fit of rage after the misunderstanding were healed now, and Kramer was still determined to fight for the android to regain his freedom. But Robo Brenda had not changed her mind – she wanted nothing more to do with Robo Gadget.

Kramer was aware he and Robo Brenda had grown closer since the truth had come out about Fifi, and if he was honest with himself, he knew how he felt about her, and those feelings went deep. But so much had happened so quickly it didn't seem like the right time to let his feelings be known, not while she still cared for the android enough to ask to come down to storage and view his deactivated body...

"You're here for the same reason I'm here," Kramer told her, "Because you care."

Robo Brenda looked around the starkly lit corridor lined with heavy locked doors, and shivered as she pulled a sheer, sparkling shawl that matched her dress tighter about her shoulders.

"I just want to see him once," she told him, "And then, I want to get _out _of this creepy place!"

"Me too," Kramer replied, and then he fell silent as he recalled the rage burning in Robo Gadget's eyes as he had lunged at him.

_He understood the android had made a mistake._

He also knew the mistake might not have happened if he had explained certain facts to him long ago, and he wanted to explain that, so everyone knew it was not entirely Robo Gadget's fault. A date had still not been set for the hearing that would decide his fate. As the days had passed, Kramer had lost none of his determination to defend Robo Gadget. Cindi had left him over that choice, but although Brenda also disagreed, she had stayed, and told him she had no intention of walking away from him.

As they came to a stop outside a door and one of the cops began to unlock it, Kramer wished he had been here before, that he had visited sooner. It didn't matter that Robo Gadget was deactivated; he just wanted it to be known that the android had _not_ been forgotten...

"I think we both need to know he's okay," Robo Brenda said, and Kramer smiled.

"We do," he agreed, and in that moment he wanted to kiss her.

_But Robo Gadget was still on ice; it was too soon..._

The door swung open.

"Ten minutes," said the cop, "And then we have to lock up again."

"Thanks," Kramer replied, and he stepped into the room, Robo Brenda followed, and the cops waited outside the open doorway.

There was nothing in this room except a tall metal cylinder; it was the only contrast against blank white walls. There was a glass viewing port in the upper half of the container, but it was misted over.

Robo Brenda looked at the glass, and then turned to Kramer.

"That's not right – how come it's all clouded up on the inside?"

Kramer stood there for a moment, looking at the misted window, and then as his eyes widened behind his glasses, he turned back towards the cops who stood in the doorway.

"I don't believe this has happened!" he exclaimed, "You _have_ to move him out of this holding cell and transfer him to the cybernetics center at once!"

The cop who had opened the door looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"But he's deactivated!"

As he spoke again, Kramer's voice was edged with panic.

"He was deactivated and left in the cylinder _without_ the broken cable fixed!" he said, "He's leaking robotic fluid, a robotic equivalent of slowly bleeding to death! If you don't get him out of here and get that cable fixed, under current law you could be considered responsible for manslaughter of an android person. He was switched off and left to leak all over the holding case, causing damage to his internal structure. He may not be able to reactivate when the time comes because of this! It's an _emergency_, do you understand?"

The two cops exchanged a worried glance.

"Okay, we'll move him," said the first cop. He turned to his colleague and spoke again, "Make the phone calls. And make sure Mayor Wilson knows why the prisoner is being moved."

The other cop nodded and then dashed off down the corridor.

Robo Brenda's eyes clouded with concern as she looked at Kramer.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly, "I don't know if we can stop the damage in time..."

* * *

Gadget had been standing by the low wall at the back of the garden, watching the waves roll to shore as he thought about Sylvia and wondered if she would take his advice. In all his years as a cop he had seen many lives go to ruin, to an outsider looking in, making changes to turn things around seemed simple, but perhaps it was _not_ so simple for those who were already broken by life and how cruel it could be. Everyone had a breaking point and some snapped easier than others.

_He didn't want Sylvia to break._

She was still young enough to make the changes and get out of her miserable existence. He didn't know if she would take his advice, but he hoped that she would, and knew he would be calling on her again, because he liked the girl and he wanted to give her as much positive support as he could. He still felt moved by her reluctance to explain her situation for fear of upsetting him. And he still felt slightly guilty over the feeling of power that had crossed his mind as she stood there looking up at him...

Then Brenda called to him and he turned away from the sea, and pushed thoughts of Sylvia far from his mind.

"I'm sorry honey," Brenda said as he walked down the lawn to join her, "Dinners cancelled. I just got a call from the cybernetics center, there's an emergency."

"That's okay, I understand."

Brenda explained some more:

_"It's Robo Gadget."_

He stared at her.

"He's in _storage_, Brenda!"

"And who ever packed him away left the bullet inside him and the cable leaking and –"

"_Oh no..."_

Gadget briefly closed his eyes as he shook his head, he could only guess at the damage that had been caused to the androids inner workings...

Then he looked back at his wife.

"Do what you can to fix him up. I'd love to know who had him shoved into storage with a damaging leak like that!"

"Well, Taylor Braydon's been informed because he asked Kramer to list him as Robo Gadget's next of kin. He wants to be responsible for all his legal fees and medical fees and when he finds out about this, there's going to be one hell of a quarrel," Brenda said, "Because he can't stay deactivated with a critical damage injury. We _have_ to reactivate him, there's no choice in the matter."

Gadget nodded.

"Good," he said quietly, "I never liked the idea of him being kept in forced deactivation any way – it's cruel. "

"I'd better go," Brenda replied, and she gave him a brief kiss and then hurried off up the lawn and back into the house.

Gadget began to walk back towards the open door, and his heart felt heavy. Robo Gadget had already sustained water damage because of the time he had been forced to throw his head in the river – now he felt responsible for the new damage he had suffered, because he had been the one who pulled the trigger the second time he had been forced to subdue him. He knew the _real_ blame lie with Quimby and Mayor Wilson, who had hurriedly packed the robot away and shoved him into storage, hoping the case would be forgotten, because _no one_ liked to hear about androids going on a violent rampage...

* * *

As Gadget walked into the front room, he heard Brenda's car leaving the drive way.

Then he remembered dinner was cancelled and went down the hallway to the door at the end, the one that led into the studio where Felix Todd worked on his tattoo designs.

The door was open and he walked in.

Megan was standing beside Felix, and she looked up and smiled.

"I have the most awesome boyfriend in the world!" she exclaimed.

Gadget went over to join them.

"Did you hear that, Felix? My daughter says you're awesome..."

"I feel pretty damned awesome," Felix replied, his concentration still fixed on the metallic design he had just set into his own arm, scrolled writing that said _Megan_.

"I carved it out and filled it in by myself. I actually tattooed myself... I had to do it on the left arm, I can't turn far enough to do the right," he said, indicating to the silver patch that covered his blinded right eye.

Gadget looked at the tattoo.

"Is the metal set?" he wondered.

_And Felix spat on it._

The spit bubbled and hissed as it rolled off the metal work.

"I'd say so," Felix replied, and then he grabbed a water bottle and sprayed the tattoo.

There was a hiss and a cloud of steam, then Felix moved his arm cautiously and looked at Gadget and smiled.

"Yeah, that's set!"

Gadget smiled too, thinking what a nice gesture he had made to tattoo Megan's name into his arm – he just wished he hadn't _spat_ on it to make sure it was set properly...

Megan ran her hand down the newly set design and smiled as she looked at Felix.

"I love you so much," she said tenderly, and she leaned closer and kissed him. Gadget smiled, and then looked away for a moment as Felix pulled her closer, sliding her on to his lap and kissing her with passion.

Then he pulled back.

"That's enough; I wouldn't want to get too carried away in front of your Dad!"

Gadget's smile faded as he remembered why he had come in here to find them.

"Brenda said dinners cancelled, she had to rush off to the cybernetics center, there's an emergency."

Felix pulled his phone from his pocket as Megan got up.

"No problem, I've got it covered," he announced, "I've got the number of a great pizza place on my speed dial – what do we all want, Hawaiian or pepperoni?"

But Megan had turned to her father with a worried look on her face.

"There was an emergency?"

"It's Robo Gadget," he told her, "He was put into storage without the damage being repaired. He's leaked robotic fluid all over his internal workings. I hope Brenda can clean him up or he'll never reactivate again."

"That's terrible," Megan said.

Gadget nodded.

"I know, Robo Gadget's had enough problems – he didn't need _this_ to happen. Taylor Braydon's in charge of his legal affairs, I can see his lawyers coming down hard on the police department over this."

Megan thought about it.

"Understanding cyborg and android rights and issues as I do, I'd say they may well choose to avoid trouble and just agree to have him reactivated."

"I think you could be right," Gadget agreed,"It's hard to know what's for the best – it's a serious issue."

"_And so is this!"_ Felix announced.

He got out of the treatment chair, dropped a syringe in the trash, put a bloody scalpel in the sterilizing unit and then waved his phone in the air.

"Make your mind up, Hawaiian or pepperoni?" he said again, "Preferably, _before_ I starve to death..."

"Seafood," Gadget and Megan said in unison.

Felix shrugged.

"Seafood it is, then..." he replied sounding slightly disappointed, and he walked over to the window to make the order, while Gadget and Megan continued to discuss the difficult subject of Robo Gadget's possible reactivation.

* * *

Sanford Scolex had spent a slightly uncomfortable evening in the company of his old friend.

Every time Dudley mentioned the past, he was half afraid he may have said too much and mentioned losing his job after lying about his qualifications – but thankfully, Dudley steered clear of the subject.

"I can see myself settling in Riverton," he said, as he sat on the sofa with Ava beside him and smiled across the coffee table at Sanford, "Just think, Ill be the first person to manufacture invisible living metal!"

Sanford thought about it.

"I'm not so sure Taylor Braydon will go all the way with the project. I can see him being interested in it on a research and scientific level, but not as something he would want to market for the cybernetics industry, he's too hardcore, Dudley. The man calls androids his _brothers_, that should tell you how pro modification he is – and when I say that, I mean _visible_ mods. He really takes pride in flesh and metal."

Dudley shrugged off his remark.

"I'll entertain him with my charm and all the little things that I can make invisible! He's like a child, Sanford – so _easy_ to keep amused!"

Ava had been relaxing beside him. As she looked at him over the rim of her wine glass, she shook her head.

"I think you're wrong, darling, he's the owner of the world's biggest cybernetics company. He's become a billionaire through the industry, too. I wouldn't underestimate him. He may seem dumb, but he knows how to run his business or he wouldn't have stayed at the top for so long. Read every single word of that contract, he's going to lay it out _exactly_ how he wants it to be."

Dudley looked at his girlfriend and dismissed her remark with a wave of his hand, then picked up his own glass and sipped from it.

"This," he announced, "Is the start of my success. Remember I said that, because I'll still be at Braydon Industries years from now! I'll be one of their leading researchers! I can see it now – awards, wealth...I'll be famous for my inventions!"

"You want to slow down," Ava said to him, "You could get rich if you work at it and give him a result with the project that's impressive enough. Don't dream too much, there's hard work ahead of us."

"But you've already created the formula, what more needs to be done?" Sanford asked.

And Dudley and Ava exchanged a glance. Sanford caught a flicker of guilt in Dudley's eyes and his heart sank - this was _not_ as good as it had first sounded, there were obviously problems and he was sure Dudley had not made Taylor aware of that fact...

Penny turned to the baby monitor as SJ woke up.

"I won't be a minute," she said, and left the room.

As she shut the door behind her, Sanford lowered his voice as he spoke to his old friend.

"Just level with me, Dudley – how far have you got with the formula? Does it even exist?"

Dudley finished his glass of wine and started another, and so did Sanford.

"It certainly does exist," Dudley replied, "But there's just one problem...I can only vanish tiny objects. Everything else just winds up coated in mirror shine metal and goes invisible for an hour...that's as far as I've got."

"Have you made _anything_ permanently invisible?" Sanford asked.

Dudley shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Well, yes... just the once..."

"What was it?"

"A peanut." Ava replied.

Dudley looked at him apologetically.

"Actually, it was _half_ a peanut..."

Sanford's eyes grew wider.

"And you've talked Taylor Braydon into funding your research, paying you a wage and you can only vanish nuts?"

"But Dudley's obviously on the right track to make _something_ vanish!" Ava said defensively, "Okay, it was half a peanut, tomorrow it could be-"

"_A whole hazelnut?"_ Sanford suggested, and then he shook his head.

"I'm going to pretend we never had this conversation, because I want you to succeed, I don't want this project of yours to collapse. Be very careful what you say about the failure rate of this invisibility formula. If Taylor heard what you just told me he'd tear that contract up!"

Dudley looked into his eyes.

"And I know for old time's sake I can count on your discretion. Do you remember how I used to infiltrate companies for you to steal their secrets? The only one I couldn't get into was Bradford Laboratories."

At the mention of the bad old days, before Gadget had intervened with the time machine, Sanford felt a stab of guilt.

Dudley laughed.

"I really do believe you would have turned _very_ bad one day if you hadn't altered your choice of career," he remarked, "I mean, half the time you used to yell at me...and you called me something once..._minion_, I think you said...it was hurtful, but I let it go because we go back such a very long way..."

And Dudley smiled fondly at him, and he smiled back despite his discomfort as thoughts of the past plagued him with guilt.

"Don't worry about what you told me about the formula," Sanford said, "I'm sure it will work out in the end. Your secrets safe with me..."

* * *

Brenda looked down at the deactivated android on the table and shook her head; the bullet had been easy enough to remove, and the cable was simple to repair – but the fluid that had leaked out had spilled deep into his chest cavity.

She put on surgical gloves and cautiously slipped her finger into the bullet hole, felt a slick mass of fluid building up towards the upper break in the cable and knew at once the fluid had spread to his electronic organs and his artificial brain.

She turned to her colleague.

"I need a team down here now – I have to open him right up. And when the repairs are done, he has to be reactivated – if we don't do it now, he's mechanically and functionally dead."

Then she took up a scalpel and placed it behind his ear, applied pressure on the blade and as it bit into artificial skin, she ran the knife down the side of his throat, across to his upper chest and down to the top of his ribcage.

As she made the long incision, fluid spilled out on the table.

Brenda put the scalpel down and pushed the skin apart, exposing his inner workings.

Then she looked at his sleeping face and spoke quietly.

"I am so very sorry, Robo Gadget," she said, "Im not sure I can help you..."

Then other staff came in and Brenda set aside her personal feelings and remembered to remain detached, it was difficult, because she felt sorry for the android and the damage he had suffered, but she knew if she let sentiment get in the way, she would not be able to do her job – and that job would involve a lot of difficult decisions, and if she couldn't make them, she stood no chance of saving his life.

"_This looks bad."_

She turned to see Dr Kramer standing beside her.

"It is," she replied, "But you did the right thing bringing him here – although we deal with cyborgs, we do have the best range of life support for all kinds of robotic damage."

"Are you going to reactivate him?" Kramer asked as he looked at the damaged inner workings of Robo Gadget's body.

"Assuming we can clean him up, yes," Brenda replied, "We have to – or we won't know if the treatments been a success."

Kramer stepped closer to the table and briefly ran his hand over the android's hair.

"We'll try to fix you," he said softly, "We really will."

Then he drew his hand away as more fluid seeped out from the leaking cable.

As Brenda began to prepare to cut open Robo Gadget's metal rib cage, Kramer stood back, watching as he silently hoped he would pull through. He recalled there was a cemetery for androids and decided if he didn't make it, the least he could do would be to give him a decent funeral. Then Brenda asked him to assist, and he pushed away thoughts of failure and began to help Dr Bradford clean out the fluid that had caused such damage in the androids chest cavity.

* * *

Early next morning, as the sun began to rise on a new day, Gadget was woken from sleep by a phone call.

He turned over, missed the warmth of his wife beside him and answered the phone.

"Gadget here," he said, sounding half asleep as he blinked tired eyes.

"Honey its me. "

He smiled on hearing Brenda's voice.

"At last!" he exclaimed, "Are you coming home? I don't have to be at work until nine am –"

"Gadget, I won't be leaving yet."

He gave a sigh.

"Okay Brenda...as long as Robo Gadget made it, that's all that matters."

"He made it and I've reactivated him," Brenda added, "But he's in a bad way. We don't know if he's capable of regaining consciousness yet. As soon as we figure out what happens next, I'm coming home to get some sleep."

"So I'll see you after work."

"Yes, you can be sure of that. I love you, and I'm sorry I couldn't come home last night."

"I love you too," Gadget replied, "And I'll see you tonight."

Then he ended the call, put the phone down and turned over, hit the spot that felt cold because Brenda wasn't there, and then he gave a sigh and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sanford Scolex was still in bed, he felt hung over from the wine the night before, but was glad the meeting with Dudley was over.

He was also thankful the conversation about the less than effective invisibility formula had been discussed while Penny was out of the room, because knowing his wife, she would have insisted on being totally honest about the matter and told Taylor Braydon everything...

_"You have great hips, fat boy..."_ she murmured as she swept her hands down his body.

Sanford smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Of course I do – I used to be fat, I lost weight many years ago..."

"But you'll always be _my_ fat boy," she teased, and closed her hands over his wrists, gripping them firmly as her kisses shifted further down his body.

Sanford drew in a sharp breath and shivered as she kissed him softly, tormenting him as he longed for more intimacy.

"That's perfect...keep going..."

"_Wait for it."_

He could feel her breath warm against his body.

"Please don't torment me..."

Penny giggled.

"I love it when you beg!"

She finally shifted lower, and he gave a sigh as her gentle caresses deepened into something he wished would never end.

And then the phone rang.

"_Leave it!"_ Sanford gasped.

Penny came up for air, shifting up the bed and throwing back the sheets.

"Honey, its _your _phone and it could be work."

"Damn work!" he snapped, "It's supposed to be my day off!"

And he reluctantly answered the call.

"Sanford, it's Dudley! I was just wondering if we could get together tomorrow night for a small celebration – Taylor just called to say he's found me a little house here in Riverton on a short term lease and I just picked up the keys..."

"Call me later." Sanford said abruptly, "_Much_ later, Dudley!"

And he cut off the call and looked up into the eyes of his wife.

"Carry on," he said, "It was only Dudley..."

And Penny giggled and dived beneath the covers once more.

* * *

Brenda Bradford wanted to go home and get into bed and wrap her arms around Gadget and stay there for the rest of the day, she wanted to sleep in his arms and wake beside him and then hold on to him some more, feeling the warmth and solidity of his flesh and steel body as they lay together.

_But that ambition was a long way off._

It was almost nine thirty in the morning and Kramer had just called home to tell Robo Brenda the good news that Robo Gadget had been repaired, and reactivated – although the outcome of the reactivation was yet to be known.

As Brenda stood over Robo Gadget's bed, she looked down at the android and wondered if all the work had been worth it:

Robo Gadget had lost a large amount of robotic fluid, which served an essential purpose just as cybernetic fluid did in cyborgs. With his loss of fluid, his artificial skin would not heal rapidly, nor would it heal seamlessly, and the downside to the fact that he had been fitted with the latest model of android body meant that his skin also had nerve endings. If he woke, he would be in pain - the large incision that refused to instantly heal had been sewn up with surgical thread. His inner workings had been scraped and chipped and replaced where the damage was at its worst, she didn't even want to begin to think about what the leak had done to his electronic brain, because the water damage had been difficult enough for him handle...

A thick wire ran through a small hole in the center of his chest. It monitored everything in his body and the single monitor it was attached to displayed an array of weak but steady signals. It would be a very long time before the damage and the attempted repairs settled down and he could make any kind of recovery.

"_Oh no, he looks terrible!"_

She turned to see Taylor Braydon standing in the doorway.

He was tearful as he shifted his gaze away from Robo Gadget and looked at her.

"Don't worry about reactivating him. I've had my lawyers contact Quimby and the Mayor and they've been reminded of his rights as an individual. No one is allowed to shut him down unless they want to face prosecution. So when is he going to get better?"

And Taylor looked at her hopefully and smiled despite his tearful eyes.

Brenda looked kindly at Taylor, who she knew would do anything, what ever it took, just to save the life of one android _'brother'_...

"He's taken extensive damage to his inner workings in the chest cavity. And he's had some heavy work done to clean out the fluid from his electronic brain. He will have to be kept very still while the robotic body recovers. This could take six months, maybe even longer."

Taylor frowned.

"But he can't just lie there for six months, that would be boring...he would _hate_ it!"

Brenda briefly smiled. Taylor was the sweetest person she had ever known, and he didn't understand what she was trying to explain.

"He has to remain reactivated but he can't be active. Not physically, not mentally – his whole body has to rest while the damage dries out and everything electronically and synthetically heals."

"Okay..."

By his one word reply and the blank look on his face, she knew at once he didn't understand what she was trying to explain.

"He has to have total rest in every way," Brenda added.

Then Kramer came into the room. He walked over to Robo Gadget's bed and sat down beside him, pausing to run his hand over his hair.

"He's going to make it," he said, "He's strong enough to do this..."

"To do what?" Taylor asked.

Brenda decided to explain plainly, because Taylor could not grasp the facts any other way.

"He's too badly injured to be moved. The damage done to him was severe. So he needs to rest completely, but remain activated. So we have taken the decision to lock him down into an electronic program-induced coma for six months."

Taylor blinked.

"You're putting him into a coma?"

"And while he's locked down his body will start to recover from the damage."

Robo Gadget took in a breath and turned his head.

His eyes opened and closed, then opened again.

He struggled to focus as he saw Kramer beside him.

"Robo Gadget?" Kramer said quietly, "Can you see me?"

Images flashed through the android's mind and as he recalled the rage he had felt as he lashed out at his creator, his weak voice faltered.

"_Kramer, I'm sorry..."_

Kramer leaned over him and placed his hand on his shoulder as he looked into his eyes.

"It's all right, Robo Gadget," he said softly, "I want you to go to sleep now."

"_No, I am sorry, I am, I'm so sorry..." _Robo Gadget said tearfully.

Kramer spoke softly to him again as he told him to be calm, and promised him everything was fine.

"I want you to go to sleep," he told him, "Shut your eyes and rest."

And then he took up a wire that ran from a small box near the pillow and attached it Robo Gadget's temple.

"_Go to sleep," _he said again, and turned a dial on the box.

Robo Gadget's eyes snapped shut, a tremor shuddered through his body and then the android relaxed, slipping away into a deep sleep.

"That was nice of you to do that," Taylor said as he smiled at Kramer, "You sent him off to sleep with that electronic device. I bet he'll feel _much_ better when he wakes up!"

And then his smile faded as he noticed the sad look in Brenda's eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Kramer stroked Robo Gadget's hair and then turned away from him and looked at Taylor.

"He's not asleep," he said quietly, and it was then Taylor noticed the scientist had tears in his eyes.

"_I just put him into a coma,"_ Kramer explained_,"It's his only chance."_

Suddenly Taylor felt as if he wanted to cry too.

"Okay.." he said as his voice began to break up, "I'll take care of the cost of all this, just stay in touch and let me know how he gets on...I hope he makes it...I'll come back and see him another day..."

And Taylor took a last look at Robo Gadget, and then he turned away and quickly left the room.

Brenda walked over to Kramer and placed her hand on his shoulder. He was still tearful as he looked down at the android.

"We've done all we can," she reminded him, "Now all we can do is give it time and hope he makes a good recovery."

Kramer nodded but said nothing, and continued to watch over Robo Gadget.

* * *

It was almost nine thirty when Inspector Gadget drove across the bridge that led into East Riverton.

"You can say it again," the car remarked as they crossed the water, "You're doing this to be a nice guy, you're doing this to make sure that girl doesn't break the law again – but I think you _like_ her! You'd better not forget you're _married_, Gadget! I have a great deal of affection for Brenda, because she built me! So don't you go foolin' around behind her back!"

Gadget looked down at the face on the screen.

"As if I'd do a thing like that! I swear, if you insult me _one_ more time over Sylvia Rush, I'll disconnect you!"

The face blinked, flipped over and the car changed its tone.

_"I was only kidding..."_

"Well the jokes over!" Gadget said sharply, "I've had enough of it and I won't warn you again!"

"I said I'm sorry! "

They had reached the Braydon Estate.

The car slowed to a halt and Gadget looked back at the screen.

"I'm only trying to _help_ the girl!"

"I know that. And I won't tease you again."

"I'll deactivate you if you do!" Gadget reminded the car.

Then his cell phone rang.

He gave a sigh, wishing he had thought to turn it off before visiting Sylvia, and then he wondered why he would even want to turn off his phone while he was on duty, because he had nothing to hide...

"Gadget here," he said.

"It's me," Brenda sounded weary, "Robo Gadget briefly regained consciousness and he can still see and speak and the first thing he did was apologize to Kramer. But it's been a very difficult task to repair the damage. Kramer agreed with me that the best option was to put him into a coma for six months, at least that way he will heal as much as he possibly can. Taylor Braydon's taken care of the legal stuff – Robo Gadget will _not_ be deactivated."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay."

"We still don't know if he's going to stand trial for what happened. Kramer doesn't want to press charges. I'm hoping Taylor will be able to use his lawyers effectively."

"You don't think he should answer for what he did?" Gadget wondered.

"Not now, not after what's happened," Brenda told him, "He can't be deactivated and he can't survive any more reprogramming. When he does wake up he won't be in any fit state to go to jail."

Gadget was confused by all she had said.

"But he's an android, can't you just fix the problem?"

"No," Brenda said, "He's suffered too much damage. And he can't take another robotic body graft because the connections won't stand up to more work. He won't make a full recovery. He's looking at a lifetime of partial robotic failure within his system. He's going to live with disability for the rest of his functional life."

Gadget thought about the moment he had struggled with the android and pulled the trigger, desperate to subdue his rage as they fought on the floor. He knew he wasn't to blame for what had happened following the shooting, but all the same, he still felt some of the guilt resting heavy on his shoulders.

"I'm sure we will all be there for him if he needs us," he told her.

"Of course we will. And now I'm going home to get some rest."

"You do that, Brenda. I'll see you tonight."

She ended the call and Gadget sat in the car for a moment, thinking of Robo Gadget and hoping his future would not be as bleak as it seemed.

"Don't you have a house call to make, G Man?" the car said, "And I'm not saying another word, I _know_ you're on duty!"

"This won't take long," Gadget replied, and then he got out of the car and headed towards the apartment block where Sylvia lived, leaving behind thoughts of Robo Gadget as he began to think about the girl who he couldn't forget.

By the time he had entered the building and was making his way to her front door Gadget was smiling_ - although he wasn't quite sure why he felt so happy at the thought of seeing her again..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chief Quimby was in his office, deep in thought as he considered the result of the rash decision to put Robo Gadget away in storage.

The decision had not been his alone; Mayor Wilson had also expressed a desire for the aggressive android incident to be swept under the carpet.

No one had thought about the cable or the fact that it would have leaked.

And no one had wanted _this_ outcome, either...

There was a knock on the door and Quimby knew who was waiting to come in, and he knew he would not be in the best of moods. Taylor Braydon could be infuriatingly dumb at times, but he was one of Riverton's most powerful residents and he knew to yell at him would prove foolish, because Taylor was still waving about his legal threats and Quimby did _not_ want to anger him further.

"Come in," Quimby said, and the door opened and Taylor Braydon walked into the room.

He went over to the desk and took a seat and looked across the table at the Chief.

"I'm aware that you've chosen to look out for Robo Gadgets interests and I understand it would be illegal to deactivate him again," Quimby said.

Taylor paused. He collected his thoughts and then looked hard at Quimby.

"That's _not_ enough. There are circumstances that led to him assaulting Dr Kramer – you _don't _need a hearing, you know what happened! This could be _very_ damaging for the android community. And it would certainly condemn Robo Gadget to spending the rest of his functional life in an institution! If the prosecution goes ahead, I will instruct my lawyers to hit this police department with a _very_ big lawsuit – and I'm including Mayor Wilson for her role in the decision! But I spoke to her this morning and she was very apologetic and decided to agree with Dr Kramer that the assault happened because of a misunderstanding, _not_ caused by a defect in Robo Gadget's programming. So its up to _you_ now."

Quimby slowly nodded.

He knew Taylor was many things – and most of them made him want to yell at him, but not today, not when he was reminded so strongly of the fact that he was wealthy enough to buy the whole town ten times over...

"The charges will be dropped," he agreed, "I can see it would do no good to prosecute him, for many reasons – the main one being Dr Kramer is so against the idea."

And the hard look in his eyes gave way to his usual slightly vacant expression as Taylor gave him a big, goofy smile.

"Thanks, Chief!" he said warmly, "That's what I like to see – a bit of kindness and understanding!"

And then he got up, grabbed his hand and shook it, and said goodbye.

As Taylor walked out of the room, Quimby breathed a relieved sigh.

Money had been saved and a scandal avoided, and he was glad the matter had been closed so painlessly...

* * *

Gadget had walked into the apartment block, gone up to Sylvia's door and hesitated, then knocked.

There was a pause, and then he heard the chain slide back and she opened up the door and looked up at him.

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing," Gadget said kindly, "I just wanted to come and see you and talk some more about my suggestion of you getting some qualifications. I have an idea."

She opened the door wider and stepped back.

"I know you're trying to help, but I'm the one who got myself into this mess and I should be the one to get myself out of it."

As she closed the door again, Gadget looked at her.

"And how do you intend to do that?"

His question had caught her out.

She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said quietly, "Money makes all the difference and I don't have any."

She led him through to the front room and Gadget sat down on the sofa.

Sylvia sat beside him and he felt relieved that she seemed much more relaxed in his company this time.

She was wearing a bathrobe and her fair hair was damp and she looked so different without heavy make up. Gadget smiled at her, and the thought passed through his mind that she was pretty, but he pushed it aside and spoke up again.

"I was thinking maybe I could get you a place on a course at the local college. I'm Inspector Gadget, people like to do favors for me, it wouldn't be difficult."

She toyed with a long strand of her pale blonde hair and then looked into his eyes.

"I appreciate that. But I had a course at cybernetic med school – I was almost four years into a five year course when Mom got sick and I had to give it up."

"_You_ wanted to go into cybernetics?"

She laughed.

"What, does it surprise you that a hooker once had a life that actually mattered?"

"No!" Gadget said quickly, "That's not what I meant – I was just surprised, I just can't put you together with someone who could have been a cybernetic specialist. What field were you studying?"

"Cybernetic body reconstruction."

He fell silent for a moment as he thought about Brenda, and then Bess Nightingale. Both women who had shared his life in different timelines, both cybernetics experts – and now Sylvia had come along, in the new timeline, where the past had been altered and he had the feeling every day that he could never predict what was waiting to happen along the course of the changed timeline...

He got the strangest feeling that time or fate or whatever controlled what could and could not be changed was setting him on to another altered course... _He got a brief sensation of goose bumps on his cybernetic skin, and then the feeling was gone._

"I think I know a way I can get you back into your training course," he told her, "Taylor Braydon is pro cybernetics, he would be thrilled to know you want to work within the field. If I told him you need to get back on that course, he'll pay for it."

As she looked at him hope sparked in her eyes, along with a flicker of uncertainty.

"You think he would?"

"_I know he would."_

She smiled, but then her smile faded.

"But I still have to support myself until that's sorted out. I have to find money to get by and I don't have much choice about how to make it."

Gadget had already decided what he was going to do.

He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and took out his wallet.

"I can't take your money," Sylvia said, "I haven't done anything to earn it –"

"Yes you have. You made the choice to listen to me and try to turn things around and I know that was hard for you. So I want you to take it. You can pay me back when you're Doctor Sylvia Rush."

He drew out a wad of cash and handed it to her.

"I was planning to put a deposit down on a new car for my daughters fiance, it's his birthday next week – but I can still do that, I can afford to give you this money."

"Are you sure?"

Gadget smiled.

"I'm paid well for protecting this town," he promised her, and as she smiled back at him, he felt another flicker of arousal as he saw the way she looked at him – he always denied being a hero, feeling he was just a guy doing his job from day to day, but as he caught the look in her eyes he felt like a hero, he knew he had done something good to help her and she was looking at him like he was a knight on a white horse who had come to her rescue...

"Thank you so much," she said, "I'll never forget this, Gadget. And I will pay you back as soon as I'm working."

She got up from the couch and he watched as she walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it before putting the money away.

His gaze lingered on her slender legs and then he looked away, but when she sat down beside him again, he felt happy that she had come back and he kept hoping the internal wire would stay silent, because he liked being in her company and didn't want this conversation to end any time soon...

"So how much study will the final years of your course involve?" he asked.

"I've got three months of practical study – or maybe six, I may have to start that part all over again, then a year working at a cybernetics lab."

"What does the practical study involve?"

She started to smile.

"I need to study a cyborg subject... someone who will be willing to let me open up plates and take a look at how wiring connects, that kind of thing..."

Gadget smiled again. The thought of playing out his favorite scenario with med student Sylvia was starting to turn him on, but in a way that he could control. He knew the subject of what excited him would not come into the conversation, because he wouldn't allow it to – but a chance like this was too good to turn down...

"I'm seventy percent cyborg," he told her, "I don't mind if you want to see how my extending arms work...or maybe how my chips wire up to my chest unit."

"_I'll need to see all of you."_

Gadget laughed nervously.

"I'm not sure I could go _that_ far – the only person who has seen my body is my wife Brenda, she was my cybernetic surgeon and she still does my maintenance. I don't think I could let any one else..."

He paused, thinking about the other timeline, when he had been with Bess instead of Brenda. Back then, he had broken up with Dr Bradford after feeling too uneasy with his new body to have a full relationship. It had taken years and many cautious attempts at dating to gain enough confidence to share all he had with Bess...

"I've never been in that kind of situation with anyone else," he told her, "Not many women would want a guy who's seventy percent machine."

"No, you're wrong!" she exclaimed, "You're Inspector Gadget, you're a hero in this town – and you're a good looking guy, too!"

Gadget smiled as his face flushed and he shook his head.

"I'm seventy percent machine," he repeated, "I was in a car accident – a terrible accident. I lost both my legs, had to have them replaced, had my arms heavily modified and some of my internal organs replaced..."

And he fell silent, realizing he had never had a conversation like this before. He had never even gone into such detail with the psychologist, instead glossing over it with charm and confidence that came from a need to defend his desire to keep quiet about his true opinion of his half robotic body...

When Gadget spoke again, his voice was hushed.

_"I'm mostly machine from the waist down. I lost everything...if you get what I mean."_

And he looked at Sylvia.

It came as a pleasant surprise that she didn't seem shocked at all.

"So you've got internal wiring and a groin plate that has sensors so you can still make love," she stated, "I know what you mean – I've read all about that kind of cybernetic replacement. And I've known a couple of guys who were wired up like that too. It's no big deal, it's just a modification."

Gadget wasn't sure why, but emotion washed over him as he heard such acceptance in her voice.

"And I've never talked about to anyone," he added, "It's a difficult subject. I don't need to mention it to Brenda, because she repaired me, she rebuilt me. I've got used to it, I don't think I'd want to go back even if it was possible. The sensations are amazing, so intense..."

Then he took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't talk about that any more – I shouldn't be mentioning any of this to you."

"There's no reason why you cant talk about it," she said gently, "like I said, it's just another modification."

And then she smiled.

"Have you ever made love with the plate off?"

Gadget stared at her.

"With the plate _off?_ I didn't know I could do that..."

"A standard groin plate has four screws," Sylvia told him, "They come out so the plate can come off. Underneath there are four clusters of wires beneath the skin, each cluster has a tiny hole where cybernetic fluid can pass through when you get excited, to act as a conductor to encourage the heat to the sensors. That's more for your partner's pleasure than your own. If you made love with the plate off, it would feel so much more organic. And it would _still_ blow your mind."

Gadgets eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"You certainly know how cybernetics works!" he exclaimed, "You know more than I do – I don't even know what's behind the plate, I've never looked!"

"Why?" she asked him and Gadget felt uncomfortable, but didn't avoid the truth as he answered her question.

"_I guess it's because I'm scared to look."_

"Don't be," she said, "I can tell you what's there – you'll have four clusters of wires that correspond with the underside of the sensors on the plate, and further down there will be a raised valve that you can open up, that's for your waterworks...that's about all there is."

Gadget found he was smiling again; the ease at which she spoke of his reconstructed body came as a welcome relief.

"My waterworks?"

"Yes, that's all – and you don't need to be scared to look, there wont be much visible scarring under the plate, the skin has to be smooth and even for the cybernetic fluid to flow and conduct properly."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is," she replied.

Gadget looked into her eyes and smiled again.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"What for?" she asked him,

"For taking my advice, for letting me speak to Taylor about your med school course – and for this. I've never discussed that subject with anyone before."

"And it wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Gadget shook his head.

"No, it was easier than I thought it could ever be."

Then he checked his watch and got up from his seat. The time had been passing by and he didn't want to keep the Gadget Mobile waiting any longer than he had promised.

"I'll be in touch as soon as Taylor's in the picture about your situation," he told her.

She was still seated and looking up at him in that way that made him feel so many things he didn't want to think about.

"I'd really like to thank you for all your help, Gadget. How about if I give you a massage – I mean just a _regular_ one, I'm good at it and I don't have any other way to thank you right now. I don't like to take without giving something back."

Gadget knew his face was heating up, but their conversation had filled his head with new ideas and possibilities he had never thought about before.

"Maybe... next time I come over. But I didn't say that was definite."

And she looked up at him and he looked down at her and they smiled, and he didn't want to turn away.

"I'll be in touch soon," he promised, and then he left the room, walking away from her as he ached for many things he didn't dare to think about...

* * *

As soon as his working day was over, Gadget headed over to the home of his closest friend.

Sanford Scolex was happy to see him, although as he stepped into the house, Sanford lowered his voice and said, _"Riley's no better..."_

They went through to the kitchen.

Sanford sat down at the table and Gadget joined him.

"Where is Riley?"

"Penny took SJ and Brain to the park and persuaded Riley to go with them. She thought spending some time with his baby brother might cheer him up – but I don't think anything can make him feel happy these days. It's like he's giving up on life."

Gadget thought back to the other time line when Riley's depression had spiraled into self harm. Just because he was not a cyborg in this altered future, it did not change who he essentially was - he was still an emotional young man with a tendency towards depressive moods...

"Megan and Felix are happy together," Gadget told him, "And we cant tell our kids what to do! We cant fall out over this, either!"

"I'd never want that to happen," Sanford replied, "I just wish my son was happier."

Suddenly Sanford seemed filled with emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Don't misunderstand me – I love Sanford Junior - but Riley was the child I lost, I believed he was dead, then you brought him back to me, it was like being given a second chance after the impossible happened. He will always be the boy I believed Id lost forever. It makes him _so_ precious to me, don't you see that?"

Gadget nodded.

"I do understand. But he has to stop obsessing over Megan. She's in love – and Felix Todd is a nice guy when you get to know him. He's been through a lot, too. I wouldn't want either of their lives upset because Riley can't let go of the past."

Sanford fell silent for a moment, he was deep in thought as he looked down at the table. Then he looked back at Gadget and asked him a question:

"What about you, Gadget? Can you let go of the past? Because I know I can't. I struggle every time I get some quiet moments and the world around me falls still. That's when I remember what could have happened, I remember I could have been Claw. I feel thankful that I didn't do it, but I know on some level in another time and place, I _did_. And I feel regret for my actions even though none of those events happened in this timeline. _I'm still the guilty party_."

Gadget reached across the table and gave his hand a brief squeeze.

"The other time line is gone," he reminded him, "All we have is here and now and what ever the new future brings."

Finally Sanford smiled.

"I've been invited for a few drinks at Dudley's new place – Taylor Braydon's rented him a house a couple of blocks from here. Penny won't be coming, she wants a night in with SJ. Do you want to come too?"

Gadget smiled.

"Why not? Someone's got to carry you home!"

Sanford laughed.

"So true, my friend...Oh, I have an idea – maybe I should invite Riley!"

"Who else is going?"

Sanford thought for a moment.

"Mayor Wilson can't make it because she's got a meeting scheduled...but Quimby's coming, Taylor and his wife, Kramer's coming too– and Felix Todd."

"Who invited Felix?" Gadget asked, wondering why a cybernetic tattooist would be invited for drinks with Dudley as he celebrated the launch of his project.

"Kramer invited him," Sanford explained, "He called me to say that Robo Gadget's legal situation is ironed out, and then he mentioned that he'd invited Felix to come along because he wants him to meet Dudley. Kramer thinks it might do his confidence good if he helped out on the project. I know he can't work in the same capacity as he used to, but he's right, it would do a lot for his confidence."

Gadget thought about the situation with Riley.

"I think perhaps its best if we try and keep Riley and Megan apart. I know she would get upset if she saw how unhappy Riley is and I don't want anything to come between her and Felix."

Sanford looked at him with interest.

"Megan still cares for my son?"

Gadget wished he had never mentioned the subject, now Sanford was looking at him intently, searching for the smallest clue that would give Riley hope that Megan might take him back...

"No that's not what I meant, I'm just saying, I don't want old memories dragged up for either of them."

Sanford gave a sigh.

"I suppose you're right."

"I know I am," Gadget replied, "Megan's happy with Felix."

Sanford's voice was hushed as he spoke again.

"I know life was very different in the other timeline. I know you told me about Riley's accident and how he couldn't bear to live as part machine. But I'm concerned he _still_ has the potential to resort to self harm. I mean, he did it before, why not in this reality? That's my concern – if he loses all hope –"

"If he falls apart, get him some help!" Gadget said firmly, "Megan's _not_ responsible for how he's feeling. Riley is a grown man, he needs to take control of his own life."

Sanford felt a flicker of resentment as he detected a distinct lack of sympathy from Gadget.

"I'm aware of that," he replied, " I just wish Megan was still with my son. I don't know what to do for him, Gadget. He seems so hopeless and lost."

"He'll come out of that," Gadget promised, "He just needs time."

Sanford nodded.

"I won't bring Riley tomorrow night," he said, "I'll just meet you there and –"

"Get drunk and then I'll have to take you home!" Gadget said, and the two men laughed, and the subject of Sanford's concerns for his son were dropped as the two men began to talk about Dudley and his plans to create invisible living metal...

* * *

_It was growing late when Gadget got back into his car and drove away from Sanford's house. _

As he allowed the car to take over and cruise at a leisurely speed through the leafy suburbs that were shadowed by dusk, his thoughts turned again to Sylvia and all she had told him.

By the time he got home, those thoughts were banished to the back of his mind, because the working day was over and he was now Gadget the family man, who left work outside when he went home and closed the door on the rest of the world - at least, until morning came around again...

Next day, thoughts of the meeting at Dudley's house were on Gadget's mind, and remained there for most of the day, he had thought about the meeting as soon as he got up in the morning, and had guessed that this would be an ideal time to talk to Taylor Braydon about Sylvia and her desire to go back to medical school. He knew Taylor would be happy to help out a person who wanted to study cybernetic medicine...

This thought had stayed with him as he had got up and gone into the bathroom, and by the time he was under the water his hand slid down to sensors that were starting to warm up as he enjoyed the flickers of arousal as the water ran over his flesh and machine body, and he thought about all that Sylvia had said to him.

Then he knew he was thinking _far_ too much about her as he pictured her hand sliding over the metal plate that covered his groin...

Gadget turned off the shower, got out and wished he could turn off his feelings of arousal as easily has he had switched off that jet of water...

Thoughts of meeting with Taylor and explaining that Sylvia needed his help stayed on his mind through out the day.

He knew he was probably thinking to much about her, because Taylor Braydon _would_ want to help – he knew that, but all the same, he couldn't leave thoughts of Sylvia alone...

When the afternoon came to a close and he returned from work, he went upstairs to get changed and paused by the door of his daughters bedroom, hearing a quarrel going on:

"You should have said no!" Megan snapped, "What is the point of you going back into scientific research, Felix? You had to leave because of what happened, you're not able to do the kind of job you used to do!"

"I'm putting the cybernetic tattooing business on hold for one month to be a part of this project," Felix replied, "I don't care if I'm only filling out the paperwork – I _want_ to be a part of this!"

"_Gadget, stop listening!"_

He turned to see Brenda standing behind him.

"Sorry," he replied quietly, "I just happened to notice they're fighting over him taking a place on the research team."

"And its nothing to do with us!" she reminded him, and Gadget nodded.

"I guess you're right," he replied, and went into the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

A short while later Gadget went back downstairs wearing a dark suit minus his tie. He had decided to leave the trench coat and hat at home, because he was off duty.

Felix was already waiting outside on the porch. He was _still _quarreling with Megan.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't accept a place on the team!" he said sharply.

And Megan's eyes filed with concern.

"_Because you're not up to the task - I don't want you to make a fool of yourself! I don't want other people pointing out the mistakes you make because you cant remember half the stuff you used to understand!"_

All anger faded from his eyes.

"You don't need to be so protective," he told her, and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tonight. And don't worry about me – I know what I'm doing."

_"I hope so,"_ Megan murmured as she watched him walk over to the Gadget Mobile.

He stood there for a moment and then got into the passenger seat.

Gadget stepped on to the porch and smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry about Felix. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. This could give his confidence a big boost."

"Or totally crush it!" Megan added.

"I'll see you later," Gadget replied, and then he went over to the car and got in.

Felix was sitting there looking ahead; his thoughts were on all Megan had warned him about.

"I'm not useless. I can still remember the basics," he said, and he looked at Gadget.

"I _can_ do this. I wouldn't have accepted the job if I thought I'd mess it up."

"I know that," Gadget replied, and he started the engine and the Gadget Mobile drove away.

* * *

The drive over to Dudley's house was a short one.

When they reached the smart house that Taylor had rented for him, cars were already parked outside.

The Gadget Mobile parked and the engine shut down and Gadget got out of the car.

"Looks like we are the last to get here," he remarked.

Then he turned to the passenger seat and noticed Felix was still sitting there, making no attempt to get out.

"What's the matter?"

Felix, who had hardly made an effort for the occasion in his bleached jeans and old t shirt, paused to scratch the stubble on his face before speaking.

"Maybe I should have -"

"Shaved?" Gadget wondered as he looked at Felix and thought how he had never been the most well groomed man he had ever known, but since the surgery his habits in that direction, much like all his other faults, had grown slightly more pronounced. Megan didn't seem to notice, but she was in love with him so he guessed when she saw Felix unshaven with his hair in need of a comb she probably thought he just looked rugged, especially with the silver eye patch fixed over his eye...

"Maybe I should have stayed at home," Felix said quietly, "Maybe Megan's right – after the attack I had to give up working at Braydon Industries. And this invisible metal project is groundbreaking – they don't need someone like me on the team, I'll probably mess everything up."

Gadget opened the passenger door.

"Come on," he said, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Megan only said those things because she loves you. I don't think you'll mess anything up. Taylor knows your imitations, he wont ask you to do anything that exceeds it."

Felix got out of the car and gave a heavy sigh.

"Then I guess my role will be making the coffee and filing reports while everyone else does the exciting stuff."

They were walking towards the front door.

"You'll never know unless you bother to find out," Gadget reminded him, and then he reached the front door and rang the bell.

"Are you sure about that?" Felix asked.

One look in his eyes told him all he needed to know - Felix had been unsure about accepting a place on the team right from the start...

"Stop worrying," he said, and then Dudley opened the door and invited them both inside.

* * *

Dudley led them through to a front room that was comfortably furnished. Double doors were open leading onto a patio area.

There was a swimming pool nearby and Penny was sitting there in a light summer dress, she was at a patio table talking to Emma Braydon.

"Sanford wants a pool," Penny remarked, "But I said no, not while SJ's so young. I just don't like the idea of a young child and a great big pool..."

"Taylor's got two pools," Emma replied, "One outside and one indoors. But we don't have kids yet so I don't have to worry about that kind of thing..."

And then Penny looked up and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Gadget!" she said warmly.

Gadget went over to her and gave her a brief kiss on her cheek.

"It's good to see you, Penny... I thought you wasn't coming tonight?"

"I changed my mind, Riley's babysitting," she told him.

Then he turned to Emma Braydon.

"Where's your husband, I wanted to ask him a favor?"

"He's over there," she said, indicating to the lawn area, "With Sanford and Chief Quimby...they're having a debate over the best way to light the barbecue."

As Gadget strolled across the lawn to join them, Dudley turned to the man with the metal eye patch who had entered the house with Gadget. He looked him up and down and then sipped champagne as he thought how out of place he looked, everyone else was dressed smartly and _this_ guy looked as if he had just rolled out of bed...

"And you're here to... fix the leak in the bathroom?" he wondered.

Felix took in a slow breath as he held back his anger.

"No, I'm _not_ the plumber. I'm Dr Felix Todd. Kramer invited me on board, I used to work for Braydon Industries."

"Oh I see..."

Dudley's tone was starting to irritate him already and Felix glared at him, but then Kramer walked out into the garden and spotted the two men and quickly got between them as he noticed animosity was building.

"Dudley – this is Dr Todd, he's _the_ Dr Todd who designed the world's first cybernetic face."

Surprise registered in Dudley's eyes and finally Felix cracked a smile.

"I was one of the pioneers," he said proudly.

"So why did you give it up? Kramer said you're a _metallic tattooist_ these days?"

"I had a head injury," Felix replied, "I've had a lot of cybernetic work done," And he indicated to the side of his head, "So I quit and got into metallic body art instead."

"Interesting," Dudley replied, sounding anything but, "Oh well, I'm sure you'll cope with _basic _stuff... I'll try and keep everything _simple_ for you, just so you don't get confused."

And then he turned away and headed back into the house to get another drink.

"_I give it two days,"_ Felix murmured as he watched Dudley walk away.

"No!" Kramer said, "Don't think like that, you'll be fine – there's no need to think about quitting!"

Felix looked at him.

"_No,"_ he replied, _"I give it two days working with that jerk, and I'll be knocking him into next week."_

And Kramer laughed nervously, and headed back towards the barbecue.

Then Ava came outside and placed an ice bucket on the patio.

"I'm bringing two more bottles out!" she announced.

Gadget had been over by the barbecue listening to a debate about how to light it, Taylor wanted to put on more lighter fluid and Quimby had said it needed more charcoal, while Sanford said nothing as he knocked back his third drink.

Gadget looked up and smiled at the attractive woman in the long, gray silken dress who had just put two bottles of champagne on ice.

She smiled back at him and walked across the lawn.

He turned to the barbecue, said _Go Go Gadget firelighter_ in a low voice, lit the coals and as Taylor and Quimby stood with their backs turned still debating the best way to light it, the barbecue began to heat up.

Then Gadget went across the lawn and as he met her halfway, Ava smiled again.

"You must be Inspector Gadget! This really is an honor...I've heard so much about you! I'm Ava Bailey, Dudley's partner – I'll be working on the project with him."

And she shook his hand.

Gadget was still smiling and still holding on to her hand as he noticed the way her eyes sparkled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ava."

"It's not every day I get to meet someone as famous as you!" she exclaimed, "I had no idea Dudley knew the great Inspector Gadget!"

And as she laughed, so did he. Gadget was still holding her hand, and he let go reluctantly. He was used to women being impressed by him because his reputation went before him, but he always let that pass him by. But Ava was very attractive and he liked her instantly. He tried to think about other things, but then Sylvia came to mind and all she had said to him about removing the groin plate, and that thought only increased the heat that was creeping into his sensors...

"I expect we'll be seeing more of you," she remarked.

"Maybe," Gadget replied, still smiling, "Actually I'm here because I know Kramer and Sanford...and of course I know Quimby."

"And now you know me," she said.

And her smile made his heart skip a beat.

Then Dudley came out of the house and called to her, and Ava walked away. Gadget watched her leave, noticed the way the silken dress caught the fading rays of the sun, and then he turned back to the barbecue.

"Can I speak to you in private?" he said to Taylor.

"Sure," Taylor replied, and turned away from the barbecue, where Quimby was looking down at the smoking coals with a puzzled expression on his face.

"_How the hell did it light all by itself?" _he wondered as the coals began to glow.

* * *

"So, how did you do it?" Felix asked as he stood by the swimming pool and looked at Dudley.

"How did I do what?" Dudley replied, sipping champagne as he watched the sunlight bouncing off the clear water and wished Felix Todd would stop following him around.

"_What's the formula for invisibility?"_

Dudley laughed nervously as the man with the eye patch looked at him with interest.

"Well, it's rather hit and miss as things currently stand...that's why we need the research program. As you know, living metal can stand up to a lot of constant heat and its just a question of adding the right compounds. As long as the elements gel at the liquid temperature, it's just a case of mixing it until we get it right."

Felix was still looking at him.

"And living metal is pretty tough. You can leave it boiling overnight and it will _still_ be liquid in the morning. But if you add _one_ fraction too much of anything that doesn't _quite_ gel with its active components..._Boom_."

Dudley shifted uncomfortably as he looked at Felix.

"Well yes, obviously I'm aware other substances _can_ cause the mix to be come unstable."

"Are you?" Felix asked, "Because it sounds to me like you think you can fool around with this stuff and do what you like. There's rules to stick to, Dudley. You're messing around with powerful alloys – you're not baking a cake, Professor."

Dudley's eyes widened.

"Are trying to undermine my knowledge?"

"I don't think I'd have much trouble doing that. I sure hope Taylor knows you're not the genius you make out to be. Everything you just said to me, says you don't know enough about smart programmable alloys to be fooling around with them!"

Dudley glared at him.

"I've heard enough! You're fired!"

A slow smile spread across his face.

"You cant fire me," Felix said, "I work for Taylor Braydon! And he wouldn't want to let me go because we go back a long way..."

Dudley took a deep breath, remembered Taylor was present and forced a smile.

"Sorry about what I said, Felix. I can be a little harsh sometimes. I suppose it's because you've been out of the cybernetics business for a while and obviously with _your_ problems, coming back in must be hard for you. I was just trying to toughen you up a bit...you know, get you back into it...cybernetic research can be a very competitive field. I was just trying to give you a little push, that's all."

Felix stepped closer and looked hard at him.

"_A push? How about I give you one back?"_

"Excuse me?" Dudley said, not quite understanding his meaning.

* * *

Gadget had been standing on the lawn talking to Taylor, who had listened, and then told him he would be happy to make financial provision to get Sylvia back into cybernetic med school.

Then there was a _splash_ and Gadget turned to see Dudley come back up to the surface of the pool. He heard him yell for help, but before he could say _go go Gadget arms,_ Ava was at the edge of the pool, she leaned over and helped him out, and Dudley stood up, in a soaking wet suit with a furious look in his eyes.

_"He pushed me in!"_ he yelled, pointing accusingly at Felix, who smirked and gave a shrug.

"It was an accident!" he exclaimed, "He was standing too close to the edge..."

And then Felix turned away and walked back towards the house.

* * *

As Felix went inside, Gadget hurried after him.

"Wait –"

"I'm going home," Felix replied, "I've got an early start on Monday – I've _no_ intention of quitting the team now!"

Gadget looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

And Felix glanced back towards the open doors, where Dudley stood dripping wet on the patio as he tried to laugh off his embarrassment and keep the party atmosphere going.

As he spoke again he lowered his voice.

"Don't say a word to Taylor, not yet because I could be wrong – _but I think Professor Dudley Blackmore is a fraud_."

"What makes you say that?"

Felix shook his head.

"I don't have any proof – but I've worked with all kinds of people over the years and that guy seems to know _nothing_ about the compounds he's working with!"

Gadget knew Felix well and didn't want to think his head injury had got him confused, but he kept the possibility in mind as he looked at him – Felix seemed very convinced he was right about the Professor...

"I'll run some background checks when I go back to work on Monday," Gadget told him, "I cant do it through the Gadget Mobile, not without authorization – but I'll take a look at the police computer and see if I can find anything."

Felix smiled.

"Thanks for taking me seriously," he said, and then he headed for the door.

Then Gadget turned back to the party to join the others as he wondered if Felix was right or wrong about Professor Dudley Blackmore...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The rest of the weekend had passed by quietly._

Gadget had thought over the possibility that Felix could be right about Dudley, they had talked about it on the way home after the party, and Felix had seemed _very_ sure that the Professor did not seem to know what he was talking about when it came to smart alloys...

Gadget wasn't sure if Felix was right, and the only way to find out would be to run a check on the police computer.

It was now Sunday evening and Brenda had gone out for dinner with Megan and Felix.

Gadget had stayed home because many thoughts were troubling him and he wasn't quite sure why, but he knew he had to try and work it out into some kind of order even if it seemed like a crazy idea, because something was creeping over him, a realization that there were connections starting to emerge, patterns – and no one else could see them, because no one else recalled the alternative timeline.

Gadget still had vague recollections, nothing vivid because the chip had been destroyed, but the organic part of his brain still recalled the sequence of events and the more he thought about it, the crazier it seemed.

But he had to give it some thought because it was making sense in a way that sent a shiver down his human-cyborg spine:

_He had messed around with time._

_Life had changed – but he was starting to see a pattern forming..._

Gadget was lying back on his bed with his shirt off, thinking about those emerging patterns.

Then he sat up and grabbed a note pad and pen from the bedside table and began to make notes:

_Brenda – then the explosion, then breaking up with Brenda, then years later, meeting Bess._

He paused, then wrote above it TIMELINE ONE.

Then Gadget thought about the altered events after he used the time machine, and wrote more:

TIMELINE TWO – With Brenda, no explosion, no Claw – car accident instead.

He underlined _car accident_.

Then Gadget thought about the other changes, and added to the list:

Timeline One – _Sanford loses son – becomes Claw. Explosion – I become Gadget. I split with Brenda, years later meet Bess._

He looked at the list and shook his head. It was there, a pattern emerging, but he couldn't make sense of it.

"What am I _not_ seeing?" he said aloud, wishing the detective in him could figure it out.

Then he wrote some more:

_I almost die because of Claw's EMP device. I have a tissue transplant – Sanford is my donor. Sanford turns his life around. Riley grows up without Sanford – has accident, becomes a cyborg, and becomes suicidal. Sanford intervenes with the reprogramming. Felix Todd - never injured by the Bodysnatcher. Never met Megan because I had no kids. _

Then he turned back to Timeline Two:

_Claw does not exist. I develop cybernetic toxin specific leukaemia and Sanford is my bone marrow donor. Riley grows up with Sanford. Never has the accident, never becomes a cyborg. Still suffers with depression. Felix Todd severely injured by the Bodysnatcher, saved by cybernetic surgery, meets Megan. I have a daughter in this timeline. I'm still with Brenda._

Then he paused and studied all he had wrote.

He had been with Brenda in both timelines, but in the first, had broken up with her and many years later met Bess, a cybernetic surgeon. In the second, he had stayed with Brenda.

He thought of Sylvia. That feeling of goose bumps was creeping over his flesh once more.

_Was he destined at some point in the future, to leave Brenda for another cybernetic surgeon, not Bess, but this time the future Doctor Sylvia Rush?_

He cast his gaze over the notes again.

In both timelines, Sanford had been his donor and saved his life. In the first time line he had given him tissue, in the second, bone marrow. In this reality, Sanford had never become Claw, but even though the explosion had never happened, as John Brown he had a terrible car accident that saw him saved by his transformation into Gadget. It seemed destiny had decided he would be the first cyborg no matter how it came about. And Sanford, although long ago turned away from evil, had shot Jax Wilberforce to death to prevent him from planting the explosives, so he was _still_ a man with blood on his hands, albeit for a different reason...

Gadget thought about Riley: Not a cyborg in this reality, but sliding into depression all over again, this time over Megan. Then he thought of Felix, whose life had been shattered by the injury suffered when the Bodysnatcher assaulted him. In the previous timeline, no harm had come to him – but here he had suffered greatly, although he was happy now, because he had found true love with Megan...

Then he thought about his daughter. She was here because he had learned from his future self that Brenda would date him later on, so he had started seeing her earlier – a year before his accident, and that was how he became a father. In the other timeline he had no children, because he had not been involved with anyone at the time of the explosion, and afterwards, his body was seventy percent cyborg...

"I'm missing something..." he murmured as he looked at the notes, "I _know_ there's something..."

He thought about Dr Kramer – in the old timeline, he had spent years working for dubious employers as a robotics specialist because of his involvement with Claw, but in this one, he had worked the whole time honestly and openly for Braydon Industries. Robo Brenda's life was unchanged in both time lines, and Robo Gadget was the same – in the first timeline, he had deactivated him by throwing his head in the river after Claw ordered him to destroy Riverton. In this reality, Robo Gadget had met the same fate, but because of a malfunction that made him aggressive. In both timelines his life had turned out the same.

"_It's not about them," _he said quietly, _"It's me...it's those closest to me...because I messed with time?"_

He could see events were mirrored in places, but worked out differently, or had come about for different reasons. It was as if some events could be altered but some stayed the same, and some mirrored under different circumstances...

But he saw no definite pattern, nothing that could lead him to predict what would happen next.

He thought again about the Brenda to Bess pattern and wondered if he would be pushed from Brenda to Sylvia, but he saw no reason why he would ever want to leave Brenda, he loved her, there was nothing that could come between them... He knew he had a strong attraction to Ava Bailey, but had no intention of doing anything about it. She was Dudley's girlfriend and Dudley was possibly a criminal suspect until the police computer proved otherwise.

_But his feelings for Sylvia were a different matter._

He had felt it from the moment he had looked down at her and felt such a controlling sense of power - not exactly in a dark way, but in the kind of way he used to get a thrill from persuading Bess to get the cybernetic mods in the other time line...in this one, Bess had got the same kind of pleasures during her relationship with Felix, so that was something that had been set in stone. Some things _were_ set in stone, but he couldn't work out what else was about to draw a parallel.

He knew he enjoyed how he felt when he saw the way Sylvia looked up at him, how he enjoyed the notion that he could take her and do whatever he wanted if the mood took him...

_But that thought just made him feel guilty._

Again he recalled that Sylvia found him attractive and his mods did not turn her off.

Now the guilt was weighing heavier as he decided he was lucky enough and ought _not_ to push that luck, because he loved Brenda and had long ago decided, as he was a seventy percent cyborg, that he ought to be thankful for what he had and not long for more – what ever _more _could be...

_Suddenly Gadget didn't want to think about the time lines and the parallels and what was or was not set in stone._

He gave a heavy sigh and lay back on the bed, watching as the fan above him turned and cooled the room as the cogs in his body also turned, and his thoughts turned even faster as he searched for a conclusion he couldn't quite reach...

* * *

Taylor Braydon walked into the lab and smiled at the team who stood before him.

It was Monday morning and the project to work on the invisible living metal was about to begin.

"Let me see," Taylor said as he looked at his staff, "Dudley, Ava, Felix and Kramer... you're all here to start working together and I hope you _stay_ working as a team. "

And he turned to Dudley.

"I don't want any more fights!"

Dudley's eyes widened.

"I didn't start it –"

"_Shh!"_ Ava said sharply as she gave him a nudge.

Taylor then turned to Felix.

"And no more pushing, shoving, cussing _or_ name calling!"

The man with the silver eye patch and untidy hair forced a smile.

"I wouldn't do something like that, Taylor."

And Taylor smiled too.

"Great!" he said, "Now Dudley and Felix, just to be sure there wont be any more fighting, I want you to hug."

The two men exchanged a glance, and then looked back at Taylor.

"Come on," Taylor told them warmly, "You can both hug _me_, would that make it easier?"

"I don't do hugs," Dudley told him, "I'm here to work. I don't care who I have to work with, I just want to get the job done."

Taylor looked at Felix.

"Would you give Professor Blackmore a –"

Felix was shaking his head.

Taylor sighed.

"Oh well, I've tried to get you to make up! If there's any more fights, you're fired – I don't care who starts it!"

And then Taylor went up to Felix and put his arm around his shoulder.

"If you have any trouble understanding anything, if you feel it's all a bit too much for you, just come and see me in my office."

Felix stepped aside, escaping the arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks but I can cope, Taylor."

Taylor smiled at him.

"I know, I know... but as you have brain damage I thought you might need some _extra_ help."

Felix glared at him.

Taylor was still smiling.

Then his smile faded as he looked around the lab and thought again about the project.

"I'm letting the project go ahead because I'm curious on a research level," he added, "Please remember I have yet to make a decision on marketing the product. I still have reservations about man metal that can't be seen."

"_Man_ metal?" Dudley repeated, looking at Taylor with a confused expression.

"Cyborg metal," Taylor explained, "It's man's metal. The kind of stuff that can send women into a frenzy – you know what I mean. I'd show you my cosmetic mods..." and he glanced briefly at Ava, "But Ava's present. I wouldn't want her fainting on the floor at the sight of what I've got!"

Dudley briefly looked away as he hid a smile.

Ava giggled and as Taylor looked at her, his eyes sparkled.

"See? You're getting excited already, Ava! _All_ women love man metal. That's why us cyborgs have to be careful about showing it off too explicitly..."

Then he checked his watch.

"I'll leave you to get on with your work now."

As Taylor walked out of the room, Ava giggled again.

"_Man metal?"_

"He's always had a thing for cybernetic mods," Kramer replied, "Taylor can be a little eccentric – but he's a nice guy."

"Nice?" Felix replied in a low voice, "He just spoke to me like he thinks my brains are so scrambled I can barely tie my shoe laces..."

"_Is he right about that?"_

Dudley's tone had been icy.

Felix glanced at him.

"_Don't push it,"_ he replied darkly, then went over to the other side of the lab and began to set up heating equipment.

"What did you say?" Dudley demanded, and Felix deliberately ignored him.

Kramer hurried over to join Felix, pausing to look around as Dudley began to speak to Ava as he ran through some notes. Then he leaned closer to Felix and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"_Don't fight with him, you heard what Taylor said."_

Felix shrugged.

"I'm not fighting with him. He just insulted me again but I'm going to leave it alone."

And the spiky haired scientist smiled.

"Good!" he said, and then as he noticed the gleam of malice in Dr Todd's eye, his smile vanished.

"Oh no...What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Felix replied as he continued to set up the equipment, "I'm going to give it half an hour and then I'll be a really nice guy and make drinks for everyone... _and_ _I'm spitting in Dudley's coffee!_"

Kramer stared at him.

"You have to _stop_ this stupid schoolboy fight before it gets out of hand!"

Felix smiled.

"Don't worry about it Kramer, just get on with your work and leave the getting even to me," he replied, "I think I'm going to have fun teaching this idiot a lesson!"

Kramer shook his head.

"I'm not getting involved!" he exclaimed, "I still want a job to go to when this projects over with!"

"What ever..." Felix replied, then he dropped a piece of equipment, the heater component hit the floor with a clatter, and he cussed loudly.

* * *

Gadget's working day had started late because he had stopped off to pick up the car he had bought for Felix. While he knew he would appreciate the gift, it was partly for Megan too – Felix drove an old car and Gadget was much more comfortable with the thought that her boyfriend would now be driving her around in a new car, a safe car that had air bags and other modern safety features.

He didn't mistrust his driving skills, but he knew that since the surgery Felix had changed, mainly, his temper had become shorter and according to what Megan had told him, he wasn't above jabbing a middle finger out of the window at other drivers who tried to cut him up on the road. At least if the car was new, if they did speed, if they _did_ have an accident...

Gadget pushed that thought aside. He had always worried about Megan, and he knew he probably didn't need to. Felix loved her and would do anything to keep her safe...

"So where are we going, G Man?" The car asked him.

He looked down at the face on the screen as they drove through town.

"I'm going to see Sylvia to give her the good news," Gadget replied, "Taylor Braydon promised to sort out her place at med school. It's just a brief social visit, just to keep her in the picture..."

"Then _why_ have you got such a big smile on your face?"

Gadget stopped smiling.

"_I haven't! Shut up and drive."_

The car fell silent and turned on to the road that led to the Riverton Bridge.

As they crossed the water, Gadget's heart began to race. He thought about all the things he knew he shouldn't think about, all the little fleeting thoughts that had kept him awake at night and in the shower for longer than usual...he had fantasized about her, but had no intention of acting on those fantasies.

They crossed the bridge and hit the road that led to the Braydon Estate. His sensors were heating up and he was thinking about Sylvia and a fantasy that he couldn't let go of – _her in a lab coat, him on the bed as she told him she was going to give him some very special maintenance..._

He loosened his tie and took in a deep breath.

The car slowed to a halt outside the apartment block.

As the engine fell silent, the car spoke up again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gadget?"

The concerned tone in the car's voice had taken him by surprise.

"Of course I am, why did you ask?"

"_Your heart rate is up and so is your blood pressure. And your pupils are dilated..."_

Gadget laughed nervously and loosened his tie further.

"I'm just feeling..._hot_ today..."

"Its not _that_ hot!"

"I wont be long," Gadget replied, getting out of the car, "But if I am longer than expected, I'm just talking to Sylvia about what Taylor said... so don't get the wrong idea..."

"I don't _have_ any ideas!" The car replied, and Gadget walked away quickly, hurrying up the steps that led to the entrance.

The Gadget Mobile watched him go inside.

"I hope you're not doing what I _think_ you're doing!" the car exclaimed, and then it switched to sleep mode, snoring loudly.

* * *

As Gadget knocked on Sylvia's door, he heard the chain slide back and the door was opened right away.

She smiled and stepped back, inviting him inside.

"I've got some good news," he told her, "Taylor Braydon's agreed to get you back into your course at med school. He's going to pull some strings and lay out some cash, and you should be getting a letter about it within the next seven days."

She closed the door and looked up at him in surprise.

"That fast?"

Gadget smiled.

"I told you it would work out. The course is residential so you'll be staying at the university, and you can pick up where you left off, so it's for three months - and then you'll work your final year at the Braydon Free Hospital and Taylor will find you accommodation in town, away from here, so you can have a new start."

As she looked up at him she blinked away tears.

"I'm actually getting out of here?"

"That's right. You've got your chance, Sylvia."

She stepped closer and hugged him.

He felt a jolt as if all his emotions had been shaken up as her body made contact with his, and then as he let go of her his heart began to race and it was hard to ignore.

"I don't know how to thank you for this!" she exclaimed.

Gadget's face was flushing as he smiled again.

"Can we sit down and talk?"

"Sure," she replied, and led him through to the front room.

As soon as he sat down on the couch and she sat beside him, he felt the same arousal creeping over him all over again – he had thought of little else except their last conversation...

"I have to work later on," Gadget told her, "I've got to check some stuff out on the police computer, its about a case I'm working on..._possibly_. It's a long story."

"You can tell me about it if you want to."

Gadget shook his head.

"It's just a possible fraud – there's no concrete evidence yet. So it's nothing exciting – I'm not always racing around town with the rockets out being a hero, it's often quite boring being me..."

And he laughed, met her gaze and suddenly felt incredibly shy.

"I've thought a lot about what we talked about last time I was here," he told her, "And I'm still thinking about it."

"About taking the plate off?"

Gadget looked down at the carpet and nodded.

"Not that I'm planning to do that today...I have thought about asking Brenda if she might help me with that..."

His face was still flushed and he was still avoiding eye contact. His heart was pounding and he knew he couldn't stop himself from sharing what was on his mind, because it was burning into his thoughts like a red hot coal, and he felt as if he would know no peace in his own mind again unless he let the door open up a little and share what was on the other side of it.

"I don't know if you've ever heard that heavily modified cyborgs often have preferences for certain kinds of partners..._and_ bedroom play..."

"Yes I have," she told him," And I'm _not _surprised you're with a cybernetic surgeon. I guess you like the idea of having a woman in your life who can fix you...and the bedroom's the safest place to relive the trauma of your cybernetic reconstruction, without any of the pain and bad memories."

Gadget slowly nodded.

"You certainly understand cyborgs," he said quietly. His voice sounded calm and measured but inside he was shaking, he was nervous and he wanted to grab hold of her and kiss her, too - but he was holding it back, and doing it very well.

"I don't usually talk about any of this," he told her, "But I feel comfortable with you, I think it's because you're so understanding about cybernetics. And you're very accepting of the way I'm put together. I appreciate that. Sometimes Brenda plays games with me, nothing heavy...what you would consider typical cyborg fantasies – getting her to _fix_ me..."

He had been looking down at the carpet the whole time. Finally he looked up again and turned his head, and looked into her eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that. But I needed to. I hope you don't mind."

Gadget felt sure if he could see inside his body at that moment he would have seen bone and cables and wiring all shaking nervously at the same time.

He swallowed hard and drew in a tight breath. His gaze did not leave hers and he wished she could read his mind, because he knew for sure no more words would come out, at least, not in the way he wanted them to...

"Why don't you take your coat off and make yourself at home?" she said sweetly, "I'll make us coffee."

"Sounds good."

Gadget watched as she walked out of the room. She was wearing a thin summer dress and although it was nothing like the kind of revealing outfit he had seen her in on the day he had pulled her off the street, it still clung to her curves, and the way the hemline seemed to kiss at the back of her slender legs made him envy the fabric for its closeness to her soft skin...

He got up and took off his trench coat, draped it over the arm of the couch and then took his hat off and laid it on top of his coat.

Then he sat down again and ran his fingers through his hair, shifted awkwardly on the couch and loosened his tie again. The knot slipped low and suddenly he was taking that off too and placing it next to his hat.

His heart was still pounding as he raised a shaking hand to his shirt and opened up the first four buttons. His illuminated microchips were just about visible at the top of his open shirt and he thought about the opinion Taylor would have had on that and smiled, he was sure the sight of his _man metal_ wouldn't excite Sylvia, although he liked the idea of her running her hands over his robotics...

Then she came back into the room and set the coffee down on the table.

Gadget thanked her for it and felt sure he was too nervous to lift the cup in case he had a glitch like in the old days and spilled it everywhere, because it had been a long time since he had felt this nervous in any situation.

"I'm glad you came back," she said to him, "I've been thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you too. I couldn't wait to tell you the good news about the course."

He smiled, but inwardly felt as if he was struggling. There was so much he longed to say but fear was holding it back. He was afraid of crossing the line and cheating on Brenda. He was also afraid of kissing Sylvia and finding out she didn't feel the same way, that her warmth had been mere friendliness and gratitude and he had got it all wrong... he was afraid of letting go and taking a chance because he knew the timeline had a pattern to it and...

_The thought suddenly hit him that maybe he was simply afraid because he saw a new chance for a different kind of happiness, and was too afraid to reach for it._

He looked away from her as he settled back on the couch.

"I'll stay in touch while you're away on the course. I'll call you. "

"I'd like that," she replied.

Gadget slowly met her gaze.

"I'm not usually this familiar with people I meet in the course of my working day, I'm always –"

"On duty, I know," she said, "And I really will look forward to hearing from you. I'll miss you when I'm away. You've been such a good friend to me."

Gadget blinked. _Friend _was an awkward word to decipher.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend," he replied, "I think you're an exceptional woman. You have strength that most people in your situation wouldn't have. You still have the drive to get out of a mess and turn it around. Most people would have given up by now, but you didn't. I admire strength and courage, take my daughters boyfriend for example – he's a lot older than her; he used to be a very successful cybernetic scientist. He was attacked when someone broke into his lab, got some terrible head injuries. He had some cybernetic work done but it went wrong and he had a real struggle to put his life back together. He even lost an eye too. But he's working again, he's a metallic tattooist now and he's currently helping out on a project over at Braydon Industries –"

"_Gadget, slow down."_

He fell silent as he looked at her and she caught a flash of apprehension in his sky blue eyes.

Her voice softened as she spoke again.

"I think there's something on your mind. Is it about what I said, about removing the plate?"

His face flushed. He looked down at the carpet again and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a tangled mess of nervousness as he struggled to find his voice.

"I've thought about it, yes. More than you realize... but I don't know, I'm not sure."

And he met her gaze once more.

"I don't know if I could handle seeing what I look like with the plate taken off. I've _never_ been able to look."

"But you want to?"

He hesitated.

"I don't know," he told her and laughed nervously, "I can't help it if I've imagined you being my technician and taking it off to check me over... like I said, its a typical cyborg fantasy..."

She smiled.

"It doesn't have to stay a fantasy. And we don't have to do anything that would make you feel guilty, Gadget."

Sylvia reached over and gave his hand a squeeze and quickly let go.

It came as a shock to him that she was trembling too.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at him intently.

"I'd love to give you that massage I promised. I mean _just_ a massage, nothing else – it might relax you..."

He shook his head and instantly regretted turning her down, but felt he had no choice.

"Thanks, but I'd better go," he said quickly, "I'll call you later...I've got to get back on duty."

He snatched up his coat and tie and headed for the door.

"Gadget, what's wrong?" she called as she hurried after him, "Wait –"

They had reached the front door.

"Sorry honey," he said, "I want to, but I can't."

And then he opened the door and walked away without looking back.

* * *

In the lab on the top floor at Braydon Industries, Ava was watching as Dudley prepared to carefully add an alloy to the molten living metal.

"Now its just a question of how much I should include in the mix," he said thoughtfully, "I'm going to add fifteen percent –"

"No..." Ava said in a hushed voice, "Too much, Dudley...more like six or seven..."

_"How much should it be?"_

Dudley turned to see Felix standing behind him, and felt caught out. He froze with a spoon deep in a jar of metallic powder and blinked.

"Erm...well... six _or _seven percent..."

Felix was looking very smug indeed.

"So what is it, _Professor_ Blackmore, six, or seven?"

Dudley took in a slow breath and looked back at Felix.

"Seven would be the minimum."

"If you wanted to blow this lab to pieces!" Felix said sharply, "I don't think you know what you're doing, Dudley. I don't think you've even done basic safety training! Seven percent minimum would put the cybernetic metal in a state of semi instability. That's when constant heat becomes _very_ dangerous to the additional alloy – the heat separates more than it mixes and then pressure builds up between the two substances... but you would know that, wouldn't you, because you're _supposed _to be an expert..."

Dudley glared at him.

"You're mistaken, Felix. I think your damaged brain just fed you some misinformation. I wasn't talking about the alloy I was adding. I was talking about the amount of living metal I wanted to use."

Felix shook his head.

"You can't twist it around like that. I know what you said – you've already turned the living metal hot. You don't know how much alloy to add to it because you're unsure of the nature of the composition. _That says to me you're not a scientist_."

Dudley's eyes reflected anger but he spoke calmly and forced a smile.

"No offense to you, Felix – but we all know you're only alive because half your _damaged brain_ is wired up to an electronic function to replace the destroyed tissue. I'm not going to report you for the way you've spoken to me because I realize you're here because Taylor feels sorry for you. We _all_ do, but you did an excellent job of setting up the heating equipment. I know that must have been a challenge, given your _disability_."

Rage burned in his eye as he glared back at Dudley.

"You think I found it _hard _to set up the equipment? _You son of a bitch, I work with melting pots every day, I'm a metallic tattooist!_"

As Felix raised his voice, Dudley smirked.

"Then maybe you should go _back_ to your tattoo parlor," he replied, "You don't belong in a laboratory. At least not _this_ kind. Maybe you belong in one that specializes in researching brain damage... _as a test subject_."

Felix stared at him. Then his hand screwed into a fist.

"Don't..." he heard Kramer say as he looked up from the other side of the room where he was working on a computer.

Felix relax his fist and took in a slow breath, and then he nodded.

"I guess you're right," he said quietly, "I did hear you wrong. Sorry about that, it's my head..." and he jabbed a finger at his own temple, "I can be a real idiot sometimes."

"I'm glad we've established that!" Dudley remarked.

"Maybe I should just go and make you another coffee," Felix added.

And Kramer shifted his chair tighter against his desk and he wondered if he ought to duck down or simply dive on the floor, because Felix had a definite undercurrent to his voice that suggested he was more feeling volatile than the unstable alloy mix that Dudley had almost put together...

Felix walked briskly towards a door that led to a small kitchen area. Then he turned back sharply as the light caught on his silver eye patch.

"Hey Dudley," he called, "Are you _sure_ you want another coffee?"

"I said yes," Dudley replied.

"So you _like_ my coffee?"

He gave a sigh.

"Yes, Felix!"

And Felix laughed, and then he glared at him again.

"_Then you must love the taste of my spit balls – you've already drunk three of 'em!" _he yelled across the lab.

Kramer ducked down and hoped the computer screen would shield him if the fight got too intense.

Dudley and Ava stopped working and both stared at Felix.

"You _spat_ in my coffee?" Dudley exclaimed, "You spat in my coffee and watched me _drink_ it?"

"Dudley... No –" Ava's words were lost on him as Dudley stormed across the lab.

"_You disgusting animal!" _he raged.

Felix was still smiling.

"_You drank all three, Dud – admit it, you like the taste of me –"_

His words were choked off as Dudley lunged at him and the two men fell to the floor, rolling over and struggling as they exchanged punches.

Ava was yelling at Dudley to stop.

Kramer discreetly lifted up the telephone and kept his voice low.

"Security, please..." he stammered nervously.

* * *

Gadget walked over to his parked car and tossed in his trench coat and tie.

His heart was still pounding and he felt angry and tearful as he got into the Gadget Mobile and slammed the door so hard the car woke up with a jolt.

"What?" the Gadget Mobile said sharply, "Is there an emergency?"

Gadget sat there gripping the wheel as he blinked away tears and his heart continued to pound.

"No," he said in a hushed voice, "I'm just thinking..."

"About what? And did you have to _slam_ my door and risk chipping my beautiful paintwork?"

"_Sorry."_

"Gadget, what's up?"

He was still looking ahead. He thought about reaching for the keys and starting up the engine, but his hands felt stuck to the wheel as he turned everything over in his mind:

_He wanted to go back in there and take Sylvia in his arms._

_Now he wasn't fighting it because of Brenda, his feelings had got past that, it was about something else._

_Gadget knew there was a pattern emerging, and his own heart was showing him a truth that was frightening and beautiful if he gave it too much thought:_

_There could be more than he had ever thought possible. Happiness, in a different way to what he had known before – there was something about Sylvia that seemed to offer him all he had never been allowed to have since his body had become seventy percent cyborg – he had never known what it was like to be totally free and relaxed, not in the kind of way he wanted..._

_He wanted to know what it felt like to be naked and unafraid of how his lover would react to his half metal body. He wanted to love without inhibition, to let go of his fears and be powerful and attractive in her eyes, to see himself as something other than the result of the Gadget Project..._

_He wanted all those things and wanting them terrified him almost as much as the knowledge that he had a chance to have what he wanted and had been too afraid to take it. _

_Perhaps that was the worst part about it, that he was too afraid to grab what could be a real chance to have more than he had dared to dream was possible..._

His heart was still pounding and his palms were sweating as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Gadget," the car said, "Do you want me to start the engine?"

He drew in a slow breath as he made his choice.

"_No,"_ he muttered_, "I'm not afraid..."_

"What did you say?" the car asked him, "I didn't quite catch that –"

"I said, _I forgot my hat_. Go back to sleep."

Gadget got out of the car and hurried back up the steps and entered the building.

He walked briskly along the corridor and stopped outside Sylvia's door and knocked twice.

She opened the door and stood there with tearful eyes as she looked up at him.

"I forgot my hat," Gadget said quietly, and he pushed past her, slammed the door behind him and then knocked the breath from her lungs as his heavy, seventy percent cyborg body pressed against her and her back hit the wall.

_"Sorry,"_ he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, _"I'll try to be gentle. I just want to hold you...please let me hold you..."_

Her fingers tangled in his hair as their lips met and their kiss deepened, and Gadget's heart pounded even harder as he finally dared to reach out for all the things he had been too afraid to dream about...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gadget had laid aside all thoughts of what mattered beyond the door the moment he had slammed it and taken Sylvia in his arms.

She was up against the wall and returning his kisses like she never wanted him to stop.

_He knew he was right_ – that was the thought that flashed through his mind – she _did_ feel the same, she _did_ want him too, and he also felt so damned grateful to think that a beautiful young woman could actually want him, John Brown, an old cyborg prototype who had never really considered himself as truly desirable, at least not until this moment...

_Then his thoughts turned to Brenda and reality kicked in._

He let go of Sylvia, breaking off sharply from their kiss as she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

Gadget shook his head.

"_I can't do this. I shouldn't even be here with you; I've no right to be here..." _

His face was flushed and he was still breathless.

As Sylvia looked up at him it seemed as if part of the joy she had felt on learning the good news about her new start had been torn away as he let her go.

Then a thought came to her and hurt reflected in her eyes.

"Is it because I'm not good enough, because I was just some low life hooker until you asked Taylor Braydon for a favor?"

"No!" Gadget told her, "Of course not! And I see you as _much_ more than just some hooker – you're going to be a cybernetics specialist, and I would _never_ look down on you no matter what you did for a living, it's got nothing to do with it - I can't do this because I don't want to hurt Brenda."

As she looked up at him he found it hard to meet her gaze; there was so much more to it than he had explained:

_He had married the surgeon who saved his life with cybernetic technology, he had become her creation, he was the result of the Gadget project. In many ways he still felt as if that fact would always dominate above all else, and to think that he could step outside of that and be seen as more than just the result of Brenda's work was terrifying and wonderful, but mainly terrifying..._

He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to share those thoughts with anyone. There had been another reality once before he altered the future, and in that timeline he remembered a passionate life with Bess Nightingale, but what he felt and the dreams he dreamed when he thought of Sylvia went far beyond that.

"I should go," he said quietly.

Sylvia laid her hand gently on his arm and her touch seemed to burn a gentle heat through his shirt sleeve.

"Think about everything," she said softly, "Please? Don't just walk away like this and ...just don't turn away. We can talk, you can call me – I'll get you my card –"

Gadget smiled.

"I've already got your number, I'm a cop."

She looked at him pleadingly.

_"I'll always be sorry if this ends now."_

Those words cut to the bone.

"Me too," Gadget admitted, "I guess I'm just not ready for this...what ever _this_ could turn out to be."

"Maybe you just need time to think about it. Call me later, when you feel like talking."

"We definitely need to talk," he agreed, and then he stepped forward and embraced her.

"_I will call,"_ he whispered, and then he let go of her.

Then Gadget opened the front door and walked away.

Sylvia watched him leave, hoping he would keep his promise. Gadget walked the length of the corridor and then left the building, and in the time it took him to do that, he did not look back at her once.

* * *

Taylor Braydon stood in his office glaring angrily at the two men who sat on the other side of his desk.

Dr Todd had a bruised cheekbone and Professor Blackmore was holding a blood stained handkerchief to his split lip.

_"I told you – no more fighting!"_

"It was Felix!" Dudley protested, "He got confused and then he became aggressive when I asked him not to tell me how to do my job!"

Taylor looked at Felix.

"Is this true?"

Felix spoke calmly in reply.

"Don't you want to know _why _I needed to tell him how to do his job?"

Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on around here! Dr Kramer saw you two fighting and called security but says he knows nothing. Ava told me she was working and also didn't see what happened – so I don't know _what_ to think!"

Dudley tensed as he dabbed at his split lip, and then he launched into an explanation:

"Dr Todd became confused. He didn't seem to understand what I was intending to do with the alloy mix. I reminded him that his disability had caused him to become unclear on certain facts - and the next thing I know, he's spat in my bloody coffee!"

"There _was_ more to it," Felix added.

"Like what?"

And Taylor looked to Dudley, who squirmed uncomfortably as a victorious gleam came to Felix Todd's undamaged eye.

"_It was a_..._a misunderstanding_," Dudley stammered.

He was sweating, there was a look of desperation in his eyes and in that moment, Felix knew beyond all doubt he had been right – and it would only be a matter of time before Gadget checked his background and exposed Professor Blackmore as a fraud...

Taylor paused for thought, and then he made his decision:

"I'll give you one more chance," he stated, "But only because I don't want to fold this project so early! Now get back to work!"

Dudley got up and hurried from the room.

Felix gave a weary sigh and made a move to get up too.

"_Not you, Felix."_

Taylor went over to the door and closed it, then returned to his desk and sat down.

As Felix looked back at him, he felt certain he was about to be fired.

"I know you have your problems," Taylor began kindly, "And I understand that your kind of cybernetic repairs can cause difficulties..."

His tone was starting to sound patronizing, and Felix sucked in a tight breath as he made his best effort to contain his anger.

"You can say it, Taylor – I know I'm finished on this project. Let's face facts; I'm finished in cybernetics altogether."

Taylor looked at him in surprise.

"No, no – I didn't mean it like that – I don't want to fire you, I want you to tell me what started this. I want to know what Professor Blackmore said to you."

Felix paused. He figured it would be wise to wait for Gadget to come up with proof before he started throwing around accusations, purely because of the fight he had caused. It wasn't easy for him to open up to Taylor, but he had given him another chance so he felt he owed him the truth.

"He said I was unfit to work in the lab. He said the only lab I belonged in was one where they researched my kind of brain damage."

"He's a bully!" Taylor exclaimed, "I don't like bullies."

And then a smiled crept across his face.

"I think I may be able to help you," he confided, and unlocked a desk drawer and reached inside it.

As he searched the drawer he laughed softly.

"Did you _really_ spit in his coffee?"

"Yeah, but what's so funny, I thought you was mad at me?"

Taylor shook his head.

"I'm glad you got him back!" he said, and then withdrew his hand from the drawer and lowered his voice as he spoke again:

"I have something for you. It's a potent weapon; I've used it _many_ times on my enemies! Here, take it. _Use it well, Felix_."

And he handed him a small glass capsule filled with amber liquid.

Felix studied the capsule and then looked sharply back at Taylor. While it was true he wasn't the smartest guy in the word, he was the most powerful businessman in Riverton and he could only guess at the contents of the capsule...

"It's potent?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Taylor smiled a big, goofy grin as a slightly deranged gleam appeared in his eyes.

_"Oh yes indeed it is!"_

Felix was starting to worry.

"It won't kill him, will it?"

Taylor briefly put his hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Some might say it's _worse_ than death!"

Felix stared at him.

"What is this thing?"

Taylor laughed.

"It's a most potent weapon! _It's the strongest, stinkiest stink bomb available on the market!_"

He still had a goofy grin on his face.

Felix blinked, continued to look at Taylor as he wondered about his sanity, and then he found his voice again.

"You think I should get him with a _stink bomb?_"

Taylor giggled.

"_Yes, yes! Go for it!_ But not on working time, get him in your _own_ time because that stuff's so gross the smell lingers for days and I don't want my building to smell like rotten eggs."

Felix smiled as he rose from his seat.

"Thanks for the um..._potent weapon_. I _will_ use it wisely, Taylor. And thanks for not firing me."

Taylor still had a grin on his face as he watched Felix put the stink bomb very cautiously into the pocket of his lab coat.

He was still fighting the urge to laugh as he got up too.

"Actually Felix you _are_ fired!" he said quickly.

He glared at Taylor Braydon, who still had a look in his eyes like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"_I'm what?"_ he fumed.

Taylor laughed again.

"_No no no not really!"_ he chanted, sounding like a kid in a school playground, "Gotcha! I was only kidding!"

And then he smiled again.

Felix shook his head. The phrase _I'm working for a moron_, peppered with four lettered curses, briefly ran through his mind.

But then he remembered he still had a job, and forced a smile.

"Very funny," he replied flatly, "I'll get back to work now."

And he turned away and walked out of the room.

Taylor sat down at his desk. He was still smiling as he thought of the stink bomb.

"Take your revenge, my friend!" he said gleefully, and then he turned back to his computer screen, shut down the complicated work related stuff that he always left to Emma to decipher, and got back to the serious business of opening up his drawing program, and then he began to color in a swirly-looking doodle.

* * *

Gadget had gone for a long drive in silence as he ignored the car's constant questioning.

When he had arrived at the police department and learned Quimby was out, he decided to make the most of the opportunity.

He had waited for the corridor to be clear, and then activated his go go Gadget skeleton key, and moments later had slipped into Quimby's office, locked the door behind him and turned on the main computer.

As he accessed the search option and typed in _Dudley Blackmore_, he felt a flicker of guilt. But there was no other way to run a check on his background – Quimby had no need to check who used his own computer, but he did random checks on everyone else and that included data turned up by the Gadget Mobile. It would not have sat well with the Chief to learn he had poked around in the background of the man who had been given the task of heading an important cybernetic project...

As the screen turned into a blur as data scrolled rapidly, Gadget waited for the results.

"_What am I doing?"_ he muttered, _"First I'm kissing Sylvia, now I'm breaking into the Chief's office..."_

And then the screen stopped scrolling. Seven matches had been found for the name Dudley Julian Blackmore. He spotted a British male whose age matched the professor, hit the option to show more and as Dudley's picture came up he began to read the details:

There was not much about his qualifications, he had studied cybernetics and science at college many years before, but there was no mention of higher education, certainly nothing that suggested he had the right to call himself _professor..._

Gadget leaned on the desk and looked closely at the screen, shifting down the text as he continued to read.

Then he stared at the information he had just uncovered:

_Dudley had been fired from a cybernetics company almost two decades before for lying about his qualifications..._

But there was no more information.

It wasn't enough to make an arrest, or even to voice concerns. The lack of qualification could have applied to anything, and the fact that he had studied in the United Kingdom meant that he could have gained his credentials anywhere and it had not been listed on this database...

There was not enough evidence to support the theory that Dudley was a fraud – at least, not yet. A discrepancy in his record from so long ago was not enough evidence to persuade the Chief to give the green light on an arrest warrant. If Quimby found out he had been poking around in these files, looking up the scientist who was heading a major research project, he would have hit the roof over it...

Gadget shut down the computer.

"It's not enough," he said quietly, "Not nearly enough..."

Then he left the office, pausing to lock the door again, and then Gadget walked away from the Chief's office, left the police department and got back into the Gadget Mobile.

"Where to now, G Man?" asked the car.

Sylvia was still on his mind and so was Professor Blackmore; a question mark hung over all Felix had said about him, and Gadget knew it would take some careful planning to make discreet inquiries before he could shed any light on the case – if there _was_ a case at all...

"Just drive," he said to the car, "I need some time to think."

* * *

The atmosphere in the lab was tense.

As Felix walked back in, he had glanced over at Dudley and said, _"I'm still here..."_

And then he had gone over to his desk got on with some work.

Ava crossed the lab and spoke quietly to Dudley.

"What did Taylor say?"

"Not much, he's not smart enough to ask too many questions."

"Next time," Ava told him, "Watch what you do and say in front of Felix. He knows much more than you do about living metal – _don't_ let him catch you out again!"

"I won't," he replied quietly, "But I am going to give Taylor the results he needs – I'm going to start working late at the lab so when I do finally crack this formula, Kramer and Felix won't be around to take the credit!"

Ava looked into his eyes.

"I think you're taking this rivalry too far," she told him, "If you work together you might actually succeed for once in your life. Don't mess this up, because if you do, I'm walking away."

There was a brief flash of fear in his eyes as he thought about her threat.

"I mean it," she added, "You lied your way in here – if you get up to dirty tricks or more deception, I'm gone – I'm _not_ going to jail for you!"

Dudley slowly nodded.

"I understand," he said in a low voice, and then he glanced nervously across the room. Kramer was working and Felix had just stopped working to eye him with suspicion all over again.

Dudley turned back to the jar of alloy but hesitated.

"Maybe _you_ should put it in," he said to Ava.

She lifted the jar and began to measure out a small amount.

"At last," she said under her breath, "You're finally listening to me. Maybe there _is_ some hope for you after all!"

Then the phone rang and Kramer picked it up.

"Oh no," he said, and Felix looked at him sharply.

"I'll be right there, I'm over at the lab at Braydon Industries, I'm leaving right now."

He put the phone down and turned off his computer.

"What's happened?" Felix asked.

The spiky-haired scientist was so preoccupied he barely glanced at him as he replied.

"That was the cybernetics center. Robo Gadget's having some sort of complication. Brenda wanted to let me know. She's already informed Taylor of the situation. I have to go."

And then Kramer hurried out of the lab.

Felix looked over at Dudley, who instantly stiffened as he saw coldness in his gaze.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he demanded.

Felix shrugged.

"Sorry if you don't like the way I look, it's not my fault I've only got one eye..."

"Not again..." Ava said to Dudley.

But he was still staring across the room at Felix.

"I don't like that dirty look you just gave me! Taylor said no more fighting, and I want to get on with this project. I've no more time for childish quarrels!"

"I'm not giving you dirty looks!" Felix exclaimed.

"_Dudley!"_ Ava's tone was sharp.

"I'll shut up," he said quietly.

Felix smiled.

"That's right, Dudley...listen to your girlfriend, she knows what's best..."

Ava shot an icy glance at Felix.

"_You can shut up too!"_ she told him, and Felix smirked, and then he turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

When Kramer arrived at the cybernetics center, he found Brenda in Robo Gadget's room. She told the two staff assisting her to stop, and then asked them to leave the room. Kramer stood there looking at Robo Gadget, who had a tube inserted in his side. Brenda was in the process of disconnecting it. She paused to wipe away robotic fluid from the wound that ran from his throat to his chest and shook her head.

"I can't get the fluid into him. As soon as I push it through, it leaks out. If we can't get him to contain enough of it, the cybernetic skin won't close. He can't survive with an open wound."

"Have you tried pushing it through a main cable?" Kramer wondered.

"I've tried all three major cables and I can't risk making any more holes in this guy because it's making the situation worse."

Kramer stepped closer to the bed and looked down at the unconscious android.

He felt as if his heart was breaking but he knew it was time to face the fact that Robo Gadget may not survive.

"Maybe I should call Robo Brenda. I know she doesn't want him back but she would want to know about this. She would want a chance to say goodbye."

"No, let's try one more option. I might be able to introduce the fluid through his oil reserve. It will take time but the two will separate and if I push it through drop by drop it might be in there long enough to persuade the wound to begin to close up."

Kramer gave a sigh.

"That's all we've got?"

She nodded.

"Okay," Kramer told her, "Let's get on and do this..."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Megan heard a car pull up outside the beach house and she opened the front door with a smile on her face.

"How's my sexy scientist boyfriend after his first day at work?" she said warmly.

Felix slammed the car door and walked up to the porch.

"_It's been a day from hell. I wish I'd never taken the lousy job. I want to quit!"_

Megan stared at the bruise on his cheek.

"What did you do to your face?"

He walked past her and headed for the small room beyond the kitchen that housed the washing machine the dryer and a large chest freezer.

"I got into a fight."

"You did _what?_"

Felix opened up the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and held it to the side of his face.

"Professor Blackmore is the biggest liar and the biggest loser I've ever met. And if you think my face looks bad, you should see the state he's in. He thought he got his best punch on me, but I drew blood!"

Megan gave a sigh of despair.

"You have got to get your temper under control!"

Felix gave up on the frozen peas and slammed the bag on to the top of the closed freezer.

"_My temper?_ You wasn't there when that son of a bitch spoke to me like I was a piece of shi –"

"Let's just go upstairs and calm down." Megan said gently.

She put her arms around him and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Felix felt his anger sliding away. He ran his hand over her dark hair and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too but I'm hurting all over. I don't want to be kissed or held or any of that stuff, I've just been in a fight. I need to go to bed - and sleep!"

Megan reluctantly let go of him. As she looked at him, she spoke gently, recalling there were many things Felix struggled with, especially when it came to remembering every day tasks...

"Don't go to bed yet, you _stink,_ honey. _You need a shower_."

He ran his fingers through untidy hair.

"I had one yesterday."

She smiled as she shook her head, noticing his shirt was darkened with sweat stains.

"And what day was yesterday?"

"Saturday."

"No, it's _Monday_ today. Have a shower, have a shave and put some deodorant on!"

"I'll do it later, I'm tired. Let me know when your Dad comes home, I need to talk to him about work."

Then Felix walked off up the stairs.

Megan thought about what he said and wondered why Felix needed to talk to her Dad about his work, but then she remembered Felix needed to clean himself up, and she went up the stairs to remind him that shower really couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

Ava had left work at five pm.

She had asked Dudley to come home too, but he had refused and when she left, he had locked the door of the lab to ensure privacy. He waited until the time drew later, and then he had dissolved some living metal.

He leaned over it and thought how it looked like a large bubbling cauldron. Then he saw his face reflected in it, thought how handsome he still was despite the fight with Felix, and chuckled quietly.

"_My_ lab," he said aloud, "_My_ experiment. No one to tell me what to do, no Ava, no Kramer and _definitely_ no Felix bloody Todd!"

Then he rubbed his hands together gleefully and grabbed a jar of alloy.

"Who says I can't put fifteen percent in to the mix?" he exclaimed, "It took almost that much to actually make it work the _first _time!"

And he dug the spoon into the jar and drew out a large, heaped measure.

"That's got be around five percent..." he said, and then he watched as the metal beads melted into the mix, becoming swallowed by the hot metal as it simmered.

The surface rippled and shuddered as if a wave had just passed across it.

He leaned over the pot, looking into the mirror shine liquid. His reflection was starting to distort as the liquid began to bubble under the surface. The heat from the metal felt like sun burn. Dudley stepped back and watched as two shades of silver shimmered then shifted about as if fighting to separate.

He reached for the control dial and turned the temperature down a fraction.

_The surface of the hot metal grew still and flat as a mill pond._

Dudley leaned over the mix and watched the surface, but the two alloys were firmly mixed now, there was a slight difference in the shade of silver, but the surface was flat and shiny, reflecting his face once more.

"I think I'll add some more..." he said aloud, and dropped in another heaped spoonful of alloy.

The surface stirred around the metallic beads, and then they sunk to the bottom.

"More heat, I think..." he remarked, and turned up the burner beneath the pot.

The surface remained still.

And then the silver began to fade, turning pale, then translucent, until finally, the metal within the pot disappeared.

He leaned over it again. He could still feel the heat of the metal, but could no longer see it – the pot looked empty.

Dudley laughed as he looked inside the container, seeing nothing but feeling its heat.

"I've done it!" he said in a hushed voice, "I've done it!"

And he quickly hit a timer on the table next to the pot.

"Come on!" he said aloud as it began to count down the minutes in red digital numbers, "Don't fall apart on me..._stay_ invisible!"

* * *

When Brenda got home it was growing late, dark clouds were pushing in from the sea making an otherwise flawless amber sunset look dirty.

She left her purse in the hallway and kicked off her shoes and headed for the stairs, but Megan was on her way down and she noticed her daughter looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Megan shook her head.

"Felix got into a fight today."

"A fight?"

"At work, he had a punch up with Professor Blackmore. Apparently he was making fun of him, telling Felix he was too _damaged_ to do his job."

Brenda felt no surprise at all on hearing this – Felix had not been the kind of guy to take an insult and turn the other cheek even _before_ his head injury...

"Is he in trouble?"

"No, Taylor gave them both another chance."

"Where is he now?" Brenda asked.

"Upstairs, he's had a shower, cleaned himself up and gone to bed with a couple of painkillers. I'm going to watch TV now and try and forget this whole fight incident happened."

"Is your Dad home?"

Megan nodded.

"He came home about half an hour ago. He grabbed a sandwich and went upstairs. He looked tired."

"I'd better be quiet then, I don't want to wake him if he's sleeping," Brenda replied.

Then she turned for the stairs but Megan called her back.

"Oh by the way, Felix said he wanted to talk to Dad about something. I don't know what it's about, but I guess it can wait till morning."

Brenda smiled at her daughter, but her eyes looked tired. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to shower and rest.

"I guess everything can wait until morning, its been one of those days," she replied, and then she went upstairs.

Brenda entered the bedroom quietly.

She closed the door behind her and smiled fondly at the sight of Gadget on his side on top of the covers, his shoes were off, his shirt was open and he was snoring softly. Then she made her way over to the bathroom, went inside and shut the door, and took a shower while her husband slept on.

* * *

The sound of running water shook Gadget from his sleep.

He opened his eyes, heard the shower turn off and then the scent of warm steam mingled with her favorite shower gel filled the room and he smiled as the door opened. Brenda walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a soft white towel and as she went over to him he held his arms out to her.

"Come here, I've missed you," he said, still sounding as sleepy as he felt.

Brenda got on to the bed and sat up, leaning against pillows. Gadget did the same and thoughts of Sylvia made his heart ache as he fondly kissed his wife.

"Have you had a hard day?" she wondered.

And Gadget nodded, feeling guilty yet again as he tried to push thoughts of Sylvia from his mind.

"Me too," Brenda said, "Robo Gadget had a crisis. We couldn't get his body to accept the robotic fluid. Eventually Kramer came over and helped out and he's stabilized now. Kramer's staying with him just to be sure he's okay."

"It's good to know he's pulled through," Gadget said, and then he fell silent as he thought about all the things he had discussed with Sylvia, and hoped he would be better off discussing them with his wife, because she was the one he knew he ought to be talking to about it...

"I want to ask you something," he said quietly, "It's not something I find easy to talk about...I read this article in a magazine about cybernetics and it got me thinking..."

And then he fell silent again.

Brenda was beside him, they were alone together and now seemed like the perfect time to have this discussion, but he kept feeling as if the words were firmly stuck in his throat and had no intention of coming out to be heard.

Brenda looked at him intently.

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

She turned on her side and took hold of his hand.

"What's on your mind?"

Gadget took in a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

"I read that sometimes it can be better with the plate off. That I don't need the plate or the heat sensors. The wires just above the groin area are enough...that's what I heard."

Brenda hesitated.

"Oh, no honey I don't think you'd want to take it off – you've never wanted to do that, you've never even looked underneath it!"

Gadget felt as if his nerves had just collapsed in a tangled heap.

"I was scared to see what I looked like. I still am. But I didn't know I could take it off. You never told me I had that choice."

Brenda looked at him kindly as she recalled the difficult early days when he was adjusting to his new, seventy percent cyborg body.

"You said to me you wanted to accept your new body, and you did - so I saw no point in changing your perspective of your new appearance."

Gadget felt hurt by her words but he wasn't sure why.

"That's no excuse not to tell me," he pointed out, and tried not to sound accusing even though his emotions had inexplicably fallen into a tangled heap that resembled the mess his nerves were in at that moment.

"You know it can come off," Brenda replied, "I take it off and put it back when I do your routine maintenance."

_"But you didn't tell me I had the choice to live without it."_

Brenda frowned.

"I'm not sure I understand, Gadget. You've always said the sensations you enjoy are better than when you had your human body intact. You've always got along with the heat sensors...why change it now?"

He shifted closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Because I've realized I'd _like_ to take it off. I'm not sure how I'll handle it at first but I didn't think I could make love without it. Now I know there's a piece of cyborg metal in the worst place it could be – where it _doesn't _have to be, I want to try to go without it. I want some of that closeness back, my skin against yours instead of your skin against a robotic plate."

Brenda fell silent. Then her gaze briefly shifted down his body, and back up to his face again.

She let go of his hand and ran her fingertips down the middle of his chest, stroking flesh and microchips.

"I love you Gadget," she replied, "But I saw what was left of you after your accident. And your body, as it is now, with all the cybernetic work – is amazing. It's beautiful. I don't want to spoil that."

Her words confused him.

"_Spoil it?"_ he repeated, "How could something that brings us physically closer spoil anything?"

Brenda was unable to answer as she avoided his gaze and shook her head.

"No, it's not a good idea."

She was still avoiding eye contact.

"Brenda?"

"Just leave it alone," she replied, "There's so much you haven't taken into consideration – the psychological impact –"

"_On who, you or me?"_

As she finally looked at him he held her in his gaze, demanding the truth.

"You or me, Brenda?" he repeated.

She ran her fingers through her hair and then shook her head again.

"I don't know. You're fine as you are, you turned out _exactly_ how you were supposed to – with extra modifications because your injuries were so severe. You were rebuilt and your body is great the way it is."

Gadget was still looking at her. A sudden thought had hit him and it hurt far deeper than he could put into words.

_"Are you in love with me or the Gadget Project?"_

"You _are _the Gadget Project!"

Hurt reflected in his eyes.

"No," he said quietly, "I was _rebuilt_ by the Gadget project. I'm still John Brown, I'm still the man you fell in love with. I know the extent of my injuries, Brenda – I know how much of me was lost, I'm not under any illusions. I think if I'd known the plate could come off, I would have wanted to live without it a long time ago. But you never told me. There's nothing _else_ I don't know, is there?"

As he studied Brenda's face, he thought for a moment he caught a fleeting glimpse of something in her eyes that reminded him of times when he had questioned suspects, but then it was gone. He pushed aside his doubts at once – they had been together for many years, their daughter was in her late teens, they had raised his niece Penny together too – there was _nothing_ Brenda would have deliberately hidden from him, he was certain of it...

"I wouldn't lie to you or hurt you," Brenda replied, "I was trying to protect you. I know you had a lot to deal with waking up in a body that was seventy percent robotic. You had so much strength and courage and you accepted everything so well. I assumed you decided long ago that you didn't want to take it off."

"I didn't know I could," he replied, "And now I want to try it," and he laughed nervously, "What's the worst that can happen? First time I see my body - or what's left of it - I'll probably cry. And then I'll get over it like I've got over everything else in life, and get on with discovering how great things can be with you and me getting so much closer."

Brenda took in a slow breath.

"No, Gadget," she said quietly, "I can't be with you like that, not _seeing_ you like that."

Her words had wounded him and it reflected in his eyes.

_"Like what?"_ he demanded.

"As you are now, you're strong and desirable and your cyborg body looks good. All I have to do is look at you and I want to be in your arms. But if you took that plate off...No. I'm sorry, I couldn't, I just _couldn't_ see you like that...scarred, maimed... that's _not_ how I _want_ to see you. And there's other factors to take into account – the skin above the wires have microscopic holes that allow cybernetic fluid to seep through. When you reach overload a lot of it floods out to react with the sensors and if the plates not there, it's going to be messy."

Gadget blinked as tears stung at his eyes.

"_Messy?_ Like _real_ sex, with a guy who has nothing missing?"

Brenda got up.

"I like your body the way it is. I couldn't make love to you with part of your cybernetic plating removed. _If you want the truth, it would turn me off._"

Gadget felt an ache in his heart as he wondered how deeply Brenda really loved him.

"Then I guess I'll have to forget about the idea," he said in a hushed voice, and he turned to face the window, blinking away tears as the waves washed to shore beyond the window and he knew beyond all doubt that he would be seeing Sylvia Rush again, because the conversation he had just shared with Brenda had clarified everything...

* * *

Almost an hour had passed.

Dudley looked nervously at the clock as the timer continued to count.

It had been fifty-nine minutes and the test metal was still invisible.

The final seconds passed by.

"_Come on, hold!"_ he whispered.

The timer hit a full sixty minutes and he started to smile.

"I've done it, this time it's holding..."

He continued to look into the seemingly empty pot.

And then his smile vanished as his hopes were crushed and elation turned to bitterness as the liquid began to appear translucent. Then it became visible once more and the mirror shine liquid metal reflected his angry face.

"_No, no!"_ he yelled, and grabbed the jar of alloy.

"Just a little more..." he said desperately, "That's _all_ it needs..."

And he tipped the jar and sent a cascade of alloy into the middle of the molten metal.

"That should do it!" he exclaimed, and he turned up the heater.

The burner hissed as blue flame licked around the bottom of the pot.

Dudley watched impatiently.

"Hurry up!" he said sharply, and leaned over the pot.

The liquid metal was still as a mill pond all over again, reflecting his face as he wondered why the surface was not agitated by the heat.

He heard something bounce and it seemed to hit the bottom of the pot with a dull thud.

"_Hurry up!"_ he said again, peering even closer.

He heard another thud, and then he realized what it was:

_The pressure was building, just like Felix had warned him. It was building from the center of the pot where he had dumped most of the alloy..._

He gave a gasp and made a move to pull away from the melting pot.

But he was a split second too late – there was another dull thud, and this time the liquid burst out violently, and hit him in the face.

Dudley fell back hard to the floor of the lab, screaming as the metal instantly bonded.

Then pain took over and he lost consciousness on the floor in the locked room, as the metal fixed itself firmly to his flesh - and no one knew, because it was almost nine pm and the top floor was assumed to be empty.

_The metal continued to crawl over his face, burrowing into pores, wiping out his features and replacing it with a surface flat as a mill pond that reflected like a looking glass._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **

**This chapter contains some discussion content that may be considered erotic by some.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Dudley slowly opened his eyes. _

The room was silent save for the sound of slow breathing.

He placed his hand on his chest and as it rose and fell he realized the breathing he heard was his own.

The pain was gone and now and as he looked up at the ceiling, he wondered if the whole thing had been no more than a bad dream.

He sat up stiffly and raised a trembling hand to his face, his flesh felt warm and reassuringly human, with no trace of the metal that had covered it.

_"Oh thank God!"_ he exclaimed, and got up from the floor.

The lab was in semi-gloom, the lamp was on beside his desk and the shades at the window were halfway drawn. Now the night sky beyond the glass looked inky black and stars pricked it sharply as they twinkled like Christmas lights.

He took in a deep breath and looked over at the melting pot. The hot metal had long since cooled and set once more. The burner had run out of gas and gone dark and silent.

He looked at his watch and saw it was almost three in the morning.

Then he laughed as he shook his head; it was obvious what had happened:

_There had been no explosion, no invisible living metal had exploded in his face, it had been a bad dream, no doubt brought on by that hard punch Felix had dealt him earlier on..._

"I just want to get out of here!" he said, thinking of Ava and feeling sure she would be worried sick. His cell phone was off but he guessed when he tuned it back on there would be several worried messages from her.

He walked across the lab, running his hand down his face just to reassure himself that his features were undamaged, and then he took off his lab coat and hung it up.

He turned to a mirror on the wall to see just how bad his lip had been busted in the fight.

And Dudley stared into the mirror, looking into glass that reflected nothing but _more_ glass...

"No!" he said in a hushed voice, bringing his hands up to his face.

_It was still there_.

He could feel it as if nothing covered it, but the thin layer of living metal, combined with an unknown quantity of a mix of several experimental alloys had covered his face like a skin, yet it reflected visually with a mirror shine, its surface flat and glassy.

_Suddenly it was hard to breathe._

He reached up and felt the edge of the metal coating; it was warm and beneath his fingertips felt like a second layer of skin. He tugged at it and then cried out in pain. Then he fell silent as he looked into a mirror that reflected his own face as a blank looking glass.

"_I have to get it off me!"_ he said desperately, gasping for breath as panic covered him.

Then he turned sharply and cast a glance around the lab: there was nothing here to remove the metal, only the burner and that would burn off his own face in the process...

"I _have_ to find a way to break it up!" he said, "Chemicals...alloys...there has to be _something_ to get this stuff off my face!"

And then as he looked desperately around the lab, he came up with a plan:

He did not know if the invisibility would still affect the metal, there was a possibility that the coating could become invisible for up to an hour - but the cycle would depend on how the mix of alloys had come together when he had mixed them, and because he had no real qualifications, he didn't have a clue how long the mirror shine would disappear for – _if _it still could vanish...

He grabbed his briefcase and opened it up, then began to grab jars of alloy and bottles of chemicals and pack them into the case. He had already decided he would have to tell Taylor that he was working on the project from his lab at home - there was no lab at home but he would certainly be setting one up.

Instead of finding the key to invisibility, he now had to use the project money to work on finding a way to destroy the metal, to cause it to separate, to slide harmlessly off his own skin, leaving his face undamaged in the process...

He was afraid to let Ava see him like this, but she was his only hope, the only one who could cover for him and lie for him while he worked to find a solution...

His heart was pounding as he silently unlocked the door and peered out into the darkened corridor.

_Ava would help._

_She had to; she was his only hope... _

Dudley clung to that thought as he left the lab and made his way quietly up the darkened corridor, his blanked out features hidden by the gloom.

* * *

Gadget woke up to the cry of gulls and the sound of waves washing to shore.

He opened his eyes and turned over, and as Brenda looked at him, he recalled their conversation the day before and felt an ache in his heart.

He still wanted all the things he had told her about, and her rejection of his ideas hurt deeply. It wasn't the first time they had disagreed on a subject, but debating where to go for a vacation was _very_ different to a disagreement as deeply personal as whether or not he should take off the groin plate...

"I was thinking about what you said last night," Brenda told him softly, and as she spoke she ran her hand over his shoulder as she looked into this eyes.

"Have you changed your mind?"

Gadget had spoken cautiously.

Then he saw the apologetic look in her eyes and his hopes sank.

"No," she said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I can't change the way I feel. I love you as you are. I married Inspector Gadget, the cyborg hero. I don't want to see you any other way. _Please_ try and understand that."

Gadget nodded.

"Of course I understand," he replied quietly, and she reached for him, but he folded back the covers and got out of bed, turning his back on her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting up," Gadget replied.

"But it's only seven thirty!"

He reached the bathroom and briefly glanced back at her.

"And I want to make sure I'm ready to surprise Felix with the new car, it's his birthday today."

Brenda sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'd forgotten!"

"Well I've got it covered. Go back to sleep for a while, honey," Gadget replied, and then he went into the bathroom.

Brenda lay back down and closed her eyes, missing the fact that he had just locked the bathroom door firmly behind him.

* * *

Megan was already up and dressed and she sat on the end of the bed as she watched Felix getting dressed in front of the mirror.

He buttoned up his shirt, reached for a tie and then changed his mind and tossed it aside.

"Shower?" she asked him

"Check."

"Deodorant?"

"Yeah, I remembered...

He grabbed a comb from the dresser and ran it through his hair, and then he paused to add some gel and run it through to make sure his dark hair did not fall too far over his sliver eye patch.

Then he turned back to Megan.

"Do I look okay?"

She smiled as she got up and put her arms around him.

"You look good, you smell good..."

"Shame I've got to go to work," he remarked.

"I haven't forgotten," she added softly.

"Forgotten what?"

"_Happy Birthday."_

Megan kissed him, and then Felix laughed.

"Oh yeah... _that_. It's no big deal, it's just another birthday..."

Megan's eyes sparkled.

_"I've got you a present."_

He started to smile as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Sounds like it might be exciting...what is it?"

Megan felt a flicker of excitement run through her body.

"_I'm_ your present. _My skin, your canvas._ Meet me in your workroom when you finish at the lab and I'll let you do some of your beautiful hot metal artwork _anywhere_ you want to put it."

He held her a little tighter. Her words had aroused him more than she knew.

"I know where I'd _like_ to do a little something - but you're not ready for that...I might just put a tiny sea horse or a butterfly up here..."

As he spoke he slid his hand up her skirt and squeezed her inner thigh.

She caught her breath.

"I love the thought of being in that chair while you work on me..."

He gave a shiver of excitement as he looked at her.

"I'm so lucky to be with you," he said, "You don't know how much it means to me to be able to enjoy that kind of stuff with someone who wants it..."

And he kissed her again, but as a knock sounded on the bedroom door, they parted.

"It's open!" Megan called out.

Gadget came into the room and smiled at Felix.

"Come downstairs," he said, "I've got something to show you, it's outside..."

And as Felix followed him out of the room, Megan paused to go over to the window where a gleaming white convertible was parked downstairs.

"Happy birthday honey!" she said excitedly, and then hurried to catch up with Felix and her father.

* * *

Megan caught up with them as the two men were leaving the house.

Gadget stepped out on to the porch and Felix followed.

"Like it?"

Felix nodded.

"Nice car. But what's the Gadget Mobile going to say? I can't see him being too happy when he finds out you got a new set of wheels!"

Gadget took the keys from his pocket and pressed them into his hand.

"_It's not mine. It's yours. Happy birthday, Felix."_

And Felix stared at him.

He looked at the car, then at Megan, and saw the smile on her face, and turned back to Gadget.

"You bought _me_ a new car?"

"Yes I did."

"I don't know what to say...thank you...thanks, it's great..."

Gadget stepped forward and gave him a brief hug.

"You're family to us," he reminded him, "Always remember that."

And Felix thanked him again and gave him another hug, and as he let go Megan saw he was blinking tears from his undamaged eye.

"It's great," Felix said, "I didn't expect anything like this... Thanks Gadget, I really appreciate it."

Gadget smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you like it."

Then he checked his watch. It was early, Brenda had not yet left for work, but he wanted to make an early start because he had something on his mind – concerning _someone _– and he knew he didn't want to wait around another moment.

"I'm off to work now," he said, "Enjoy your birthday, Felix."

And then he went back inside and grabbed his trench coat and hat, put them on and then left the house, heading for the Gadget Mobile while Felix and Megan went over to the other side of the drive way to check out the new car.

* * *

Gadget got into his car, slid the key into the ignition and the Gadget Mobile woke up at once.

"Morning, G Man! Where are we going today?"

"I think I'll drive out to the Riverton Highway," he said, "I feel like parking off the road and seeing if I can catch a few speeders."

"Sounds good to me!" the car replied and the engine fired up, and the car pulled out of the driveway.

As they headed out of town, Gadget fell silent. The Gadget Mobile was talking about what a lovely morning it was, and about how unlikely it would be that any one would _dare_ to break the speed limit knowing Gadget was always on duty, but he said nothing and he thought about all Brenda had said.

_He had decided he would call Sylvia._

Gadget had no definite plans yet to visit her or to take things further, but he certainly felt ready to talk about it...

He parked the car behind the sign that said Welcome to Riverton, and then turned off the engine.

"I want you to go into sleep mode," Gadget said.

The face on the screen looked at him in surprise.

"But won't you get bored all on your own?"

"No, I'm on duty, how can I get bored? Let me put you on manual shut down for a while, I'm only thinking about you preserving your battery."

"As you're not likely to be in any immediate danger, I have no complaints about the chance to grab a deep sleep!" the car replied.

Gadget smiled down at the screen.

"See you soon," he said, and flicked a switch and the screen went dark.

As he took out his cell phone and began to key in Sylvia's number, he felt nervous. Gadget took a deep breath as the phone began to ring on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

His heart skipped a beat as he heard her voice.

_"Hi Sylvia, Gadget here..."_

As he spoke he settled back in his seat, feeling a little more relaxed.

"I'm parked out on the highway and it's early and quiet and I thought I'd call you –I hope I didn't wake you up!"

"No, that's fine, I've been awake for a while –I got a coffee and went back to bed. I was just about to switch on the TV, but that can wait. It's so good to hear from you. How are you?"

Her voice sounded so warm that his nervousness melted away. He gave a sigh.

"I spoke to my wife about removing the plate and she said no. She said she wouldn't want to see me like that. It was difficult to hear that, it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

Her voice was full of sympathy.

"Oh Gadget, I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. But I guess she just like you the way you are. I can't blame her for that; after all she did design your modifications. She probably looks at you and feels proud of you and the project because your rebuild was such a success. But I _do_ get what you mean, I know you wanted her to go for the idea."

"You're a very understanding person," he said quietly, "Yes it was a _massive_ disappointment for me."

She paused.

"So...you're going to forget about the idea, or..."

Gadget laughed softly. He felt nervous as he spoke again, but was sure it didn't show in his voice.

"I was thinking I might make an appointment to see Dr Sylvia Rush, I've heard she's pretty good with that kind of stuff... I _think_ she is..._are_ you?"

And then he fell silent, hoping he had not gone too far and said too much, leaning in towards his fantasies. He knew she ought to get what he meant because she had been a hooker, she had no doubt had all kinds of experiences... at least, he _hoped_ she would get what he meant...

As the silence continued on the other end of the phone, he began to feel anxious.

"I mean, if its okay with you to see me, Dr Rush..._if_ you get what I mean...if not, I didn't mean to say too much like that –"

"What would you like me to do for you, Inspector Gadget?" she said, "We can talk it over and decide what you would like to happen. _Why do you need to make an appointment, would you like to tell me more?_"

And Gadget smiled as he felt relief flood through him – she _did_ understand, and she very much wanted to play along...

"Oh that's great...I'm so glad you understand... could you give me a minute?"

"Sure," she said softly, "Take your time."

Gadget drew in a deep breath as he tried to arrange his thoughts - he had never been invited to indulge in his fantasies to this level before and he didn't know where to begin.

He laughed.

"Maybe you could help me out, Dr Sylvia...I'm feeling a little bit nervous..."

"Okay," she told him, "I'll make an appointment for you to come and see me, and you'll come over to the apartment...are you listening?"

_"Yes..."_ Gadget replied, and nervousness reflected in his voice as he let her take the lead.

"Just relax and let me tell you what's going to happen, are you ready?"

"I'm listening..."

"You will come to see me and I'll let you into the apartment and then lock the door to make sure no one can disturb us. Then I'll take you through to the bedroom and ask you to undress and you'll lie down for me. Then I'll check you over and ask you some questions."

Gadget laughed softly. His unease was sliding away now and he felt confident enough to start adding to the conversation.

"Questions about my _problem?_"

She didn't sound at all shocked and followed his lead, which made the whole experience so much easier.

"Yes, its a problem I need you to fix for me."

"I think I know what you mean. I will have to remove the plate that covers your groin area."

Gadget felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through his cyborg body and he gripped the phone a little tighter as he took in a slow breath.

"And... and then what?"

"And then I'll check you over. It might feel rather intense at first because you're not used to feeling anything physically on your flesh, but I'll be very gentle and take a look at the clusters of wiring beneath the skin, I'll do that by using gentle massage. "

"And what else? I think you might need to get a little more personal..."

"As you're so attractive I may find myself wanting to give you some _special_ treatment...I may have to kiss the skin above your wiring, it will be a very sensitive experience. Do you think you might want to make an appointment for me to do that, Gadget?"

His heart was pounding.

"_Yes, I'll come over today!"_

He had spoken quickly, before he backed out and changed his mind.

"I'll see you around ten thirty?" she asked.

Gadget suddenly felt nervous again, as if he was about to open a door he wasn't sure he was ready to walk through.

"Sylvia," he said, breaking off from the fantasy talk, "I'll come over. But I'm nervous as hell. I'm not sure I can see this all the way through."

"That's fine" she told him, "Just come over and we can talk some more before we do anything. Would you be more comfortable playing out a scenario than just having me take the plate off and –"

"Yes, the fantasy will be easier for me to start with," he replied, "I can _definitely _handle the fantasy part..."

"I'll see you at ten thirty," she replied, and then she added softly, "And Gadget – if you change your mind, I understand. But please let me know, don't just leave me sitting here waiting for you."

"Have you got a lab coat?" he asked.

"Yes I have," she replied, "But I don't have any tools. Do you carry a basic repair kit, something that contains a small automatic screwdriver?"

"Sure, I keep a kit in the car. I'll bring it with me."

Gadget had broken out in a light sweat.

"I'll see you soon," she replied.

"Okay," he said, "And I _will_ be there, I won't change my mind."

Then he ended the call.

It was still early; the sun was starting to rise enough to shine a first morning glow across the fields.

_There was still time to change his mind._

Gadget gave a heavy sigh. Part of him wanted to do this, to live out this fantasy but another part of him wanted to turn away. But he figured if he turned away he would always been running from the chance of some joy in his life, simply because the consequences of it scared him. And Gadget had decided long ago to fear nothing – he _was _going to meet with Sylvia when ten thirty came around...

He reached down to push the button to wake the car, but then decided to let it sleep on. Today was a day when he felt like doing nothing but to sit and watch the sun rise, while he remained alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Across town, in the kitchen of his mansion, Taylor Braydon was also deep in thought.

As Emma joined him at the table, she noticed his breakfast plate was already empty but his coffee was growing cold.

"Taylor?"

He continued to look towards the kitchen window, he had a far off look in his eyes, and although it was nothing new for Taylor to sometimes seem miles away, this time he seemed completely preoccupied.

Emma said his name again.

Taylor blinked and turned his head and looked at her.

"What, honey?"

"You look like you've got something on your mind."

Taylor slowly nodded.

"I have," he admitted, "I was thinking about my people and how this invisible metal project could be a betrayal of them."

"How can research to further cybernetics be a betrayal, you're not making sense, Taylor."

"It makes sense to me," he said, and worry clouded his eyes, "Cybernetics is about _visible_ modifications that can be hidden by synthetic skin- _still_ a cybernetic mod. But to make man metal invisible, it's like saying it should be firmly out of sight, like being a cyborg is a bad thing."

Emma knew he was wrong, but she also knew how he felt about cybernetics. It would have been pointless to disagree with him. There was a sad look in his eyes and she knew what he had decided to do.

"You're pulling the plug on the research program?"

Taylor nodded.

"I have to. Out of loyalty to my cyborg brothers, I can't do anything less."

"It's going to be a shock to Professor Blackmore."

"That's not my problem,"Taylor replied, "I can't go against what Braydon Industries is about. I'm sure another company will pick up on invisible metal - but not mine. I'm just not comfortable with the idea of it."

And he gave a sad, heavy sigh.

"I hate to disappoint the team, but this project has to fold. It's only just got started, its not as if they're anywhere near some sort of a break through, but I just wish I didn't have to give them this news."

Then he got up from his seat and checked his watch.

"It's still early. I don't want to go to work yet. Maybe I should just call everyone and tell them the project's cancelled."

"No!" Emma said firmly, "You can't tell your staff news like that over the phone! Wait until everyone's at work, get them together and explain, it's the best way to do it."

Taylor looked at her reluctantly.

"Can't you do it for me?"

"No, because _you_ are the boss of the company!" Emma reminded him, "Now go and sit down and watch some TV, I'll make you another coffee."

"Okay," Taylor said sadly, and then he made his way to the front room, where he sank into a soft leather couch and sat in silence as he thought about how to break the bad news that the project was cancelled.

* * *

Ava had showered and dressed but felt unable to eat breakfast; she had been worried sick because Dudley had not come home, and his cell phone was off, too. She had tried calling Braydon Industries but security had answered, and then checked the lab and confirmed it was empty and that Professor Blackmore was _not_ in the building...

Ava crossed the front room and looked out the window.

There was still no sign of Dudley's car.

"Where _are_ you?" she said aloud.

"_I'm here..."_

His voice had been hushed and as he placed his hands on her shoulders she caught her breath. She tried to turn around but he held her firmly.

"Don't look at me...not yet..."

"But why?"

"Just _listen_ to me!"

She drew in a sharp breath as his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Why won't you let go of me?"

"Let me explain, will you just let me do that?"

She nodded quickly, hoping he would release her, but Dudley kept his grip firm on her shoulders.

He was breathing hard as he tried to regain composure.

"Something..._something terrible_ has happened at the lab..._I had an accident. I mixed too much alloy into the formula and it overheated, it blew up in my face._"

Ava tried to turn around, but he stood closer, tightening his grip again.

"_Don't_ look at me yet! I don't want to scare you!"

"But you've got burns, you need to go to a hospital-"

"_Living metal instantly bonds,"_ he said darkly, "Instantly bonds _and_ seals. It covered my face and I can feel my face like it's still there - but I can't see it. All I can see is mirror shine metal. I don't know how to get it off; I don't know if it will dematerialize for a short time, if it does, I have some time where my own face will be visible. _But it won't last_. I had the mix at one hour invisibility before it broke down. I don't know what will happen to me...I don't even know how much alloy I added and what the consequence could be..."

And he let go of her.

Ava had heard all he explained, and now as he released her she found she didn't want to turn around for fear of what she might see.

"_Look_ at me!" he snapped, "You _have_ to look – don't turn away now, I need your help!"

And Ava slowly turned around.

She stared at the mirror coating that covered his blank face and within the glass surface, her own reflection stared back at her with wide eyes as she gave a cry of utter shock...

* * *

It had just gone nine thirty. Gadget had woken the car after making another phone call and then told the Gadget Mobile to take him over to East Riverton.

He had changed his mind and decided it was a case of do it now, or lose his nerve when ten thirty arrived.

Sylvia had been understanding. She had told him it was fine if he wanted to come over earlier, she could tell he was nervous...she had said all that and sounded so calm, while Gadget had been on the other end of the line feeling like a nervous wreck.

"How come you're going back to see Sylvia?" asked the Gadget Mobile, "She's not leaving till the end of the week, you said she's going back to med school-"

"I'm just keeping a eye on her, "Gadget replied, "To make sure she stays on the right side of the law."

The face on the screen looked up at him.

"I'm sure she's going to do that with you around, Gadget – and I didn't mean anything by saying that, just that you're keeping her away from crime."

Gadget briefly smiled at the screen.

"I know what you mean, Gadget Mobile. I'm glad you're not making any more of those crude comments about Ms Rush."

They came to a stop outside the apartment block.

"I wouldn't do that!" the car said, "I _know_ you wouldn't cheat on Brenda!"

And Gadget felt a deep sense of guilt.

"I may be a couple of hours - or more. If Quimby calls, or if Sanford radios through from the control center, just say I'm checking out the neighborhood."

"Now _that_ sounds suspicious!" the car exclaimed, and Gadget shook his head.

"I guess I should choose my words more carefully," he replied, and got out of the car.

As he walked up the steps to enter the building, he softly spoke a command:

"_Internal wire off..."_

And the link inside his head to Sanford Scolex was shut down. He felt bad about doing that too – Sanford was his best friend but the thought of him suddenly coming through loud and clear while he was getting passionate with Sylvia was too embarrassing to think about, if the channel was open, Sanford would hear everything...

Gadget entered the building and began to walk down the corridor.

As he walked, he thought of the strange patterns emerging in his life and wondered if he could really blame time for everything, or if all this came down to the simple fact that it was just him, wanting more and cheating on Brenda to get it. The only thing he was certain about was the fact that there was no turning back now...

* * *

Felix had left for work in his new car.

Her mother had also left shortly afterwards, and as Megan walked into the work room that was filled with all the equipment Felix used for his metallic tattooing, she thought about her promise that her body would be his to use as he wished, and a shiver of excitement ran through her. Then she glanced down at the diamond ring on her finger and wondered how much longer she would have to wait to be his wife. She kept hoping he would come around to the subject of marriage, but he seemed to want to steer clear of it...

"_Hi."_

Megan gave a gasp, turning sharply to see Riley Scolex standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" she asked in a hushed voice, still feeling a little shaken up by his sudden appearance.

"I knocked and there was no answer - so I came round the back and the studio door was open."

As Riley spoke, he walked over to her.

"I've missed you," he said softly, and he smiled but his eyes were filled with sadness.

The sight of him after so long apart made her heart race, but only because the way he had walked in uninvited had slightly creeped her out...

"I'm not sure we should be alone together," she said, "I'm with Felix and I love him and seeing you just makes me feel sad."

Hope sparked in his eyes.

"All I think about is you! I loved you from the first moment we kissed, you're the only girl I've _ever_ loved! I think you love me too, you just don't want to hurt Felix."

She stared at him. Riley had spoken with such conviction.

"No," she told him, stepping back as she shook her head, "No, Riley – I'm _over_ you! I just feel sad to think your heart is still broken! I don't want to get back with you. I don't hate you, I just want to get on with my life and see you do the same. I wish you all the best - but that's as far as it goes."

Riley reached for her. He grabbed her wrist and Megan struggled.

_"Let go of me, Riley!"_ she yelled and kicked out, but Riley moved fast, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

"I don't want to fight with you; I just want you to _listen_ to me!"

His grip was still tight.

"I won't hurt you, okay?" he said as he began to force her towards the open door that led outside, "I just want us to go for a little drive like we used to, I just want to talk to you."

And as she slowly nodded, he relaxed his grip and then let her go.

Megan saw tears in his eyes and instantly cancelled the thought that Riley had gone crazy – he was just desperate, and heartbroken.

"I sorry," he said, and blinked back more tears, "I wont take you with me - I know you don't want me. This is crazy...I'll go away if you want me to, I'll go away and you'll never have to see me again – no one will!"

He turned away sharply and walked out the door.

She was still thinking about the look she had seen in his eyes, and his words weighed heavy on her conscience. She felt sure if Riley walked away so distraught and something bad happened, she would always blame herself.

She wasn't sure what _something bad_ was. She didn't know why she had seen the look in his eyes and the word _suicidal_ had come to mind, but it frightened her enough to decide to go after him, just to be sure he was okay...

* * *

Gadget had been feeling terribly nervous as he knocked on Sylvia's door, but as she opened it and he saw the look in her eyes, all his apprehension melted away.

"Hi," she said warmly and he went inside and she closed the door.

Gadget stood in the hallway feeling slightly awkward.

"I brought the maintenance kit," he said, and took out a folded leather pouch from the pocket of his trench coat and handed it to her.

"The number three mini screwdriver's the one you'll want to use for..._you know_..."

And he laughed nervously.

"Shall I hang up my coat out here?" he asked, indicating to a hook on the wall.

"Sure, leave your coat and hat and come through to the front room."

Gadget slipped off his coat and hung it up and then took off his hat.

"You're not in your lab coat yet."

She was leading the way to the front room, and she looked back at him and smiled.

"We'll talk first," she told him, "It should loosen you up a little bit."

"Sounds good to me" Gadget replied, and went through to the front room.

He sat down on the couch and Sylvia sat beside him.

She placed the pouch on her lap and opened it up and Gadget felt slightly tense as he looked at the screwdriver kit.

"It's the –"

"Number three, I know, you already told me..."

She ran her hand down his shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

"We won't start anything until you're in the bedroom. Then I'll go and put on my lab coat and come in and join you. _I want you to take everything off and lie down on top of the bed._"

Gadget knew his face was flushing. He was already loosening his tie.

"Okay, Dr Rush...whatever you say."

And then he smiled, and leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Thanks for doing this my way," he said quietly, "It does make everything so much easier."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I think so..."

Then Gadget got up and so did Sylvia.

"Go through to the bedroom and get ready, I'll be about five minutes," she told him.

She still had the screwdriver kit in her hand and the sight of it made him feel excited and anxious at the same time.

Gadget smiled nervously.

"See you soon, Dr Rush," he said quietly, and then he left the room, crossed the hallway and went into the bedroom.

* * *

Riley had reached his car and he got in just as Megan ran over to him calling his name.

He looked at her and as his eyes blurred with tears, he shook his head.

"It's no good," he said tearfully, "I've _lost_ you! What do I have left? You were everything to me and you still are!"

He slammed the car door.

Megan thumped on the window.

"I _will_ talk to you!" she yelled, "_Please_ get out of the car!"

But Riley started up the engine. He gave her a final, furious glance.

"_I'm going to the river, same place we used to go – and I'm not coming back!"_ he said tearfully, and then he slammed his foot on the accelerator.

The car took off with a squeal of tires, and Megan watched with frightened eyes as he tore off down the road.

She thought of his parting words, and then ran back inside the house and grabbed the phone and called main control.

"Riverton security Center," said Sanford Scolex.

Megan gave a sob.

"_Sanford, Riley was here at the house - he's gone crazy...he's talking crazy. He just took off in his car, he said I'll never see him again...I'm scared, I think he's going to kill himself!"_

"My son?" Sanford said as panic edged into his voice, "Are...are you _sure_ about this?"

"He said he was going up to the river, the place he used to take me! He said he's not coming back."

"I'll deal with this," Sanford said quickly, "Thank you for calling, Megan, "and then he ended the call.

Megan put the phone down and gave a sob as she thought of Riley and wondered why taking her own chance of happiness had come at such a cost to him. While it was true that she loved Felix, she would always care for Riley, and certainly never wanted him to suffer like this over their break up.

_"Please don't do anything stupid,"_ she whispered, as she hoped Riley's words had been an empty threat.

* * *

Sanford tried Gadget's internal communications wire for a third time.

"It can't be down!" he said aloud, and spoke again:

"Gadget it's Sanford, _respond_, I need you!"

Then he stood up and took off the headset and stepped away from his desk.

As he hurried out into the main control room, Quimby glared at him as he pushed past him and dashed into the elevator.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he fumed, "You can't just leave your post!"

Sanford hit the button for the ground floor.

"Family crisis!" he said breathlessly, and the doors slid shut.

As the elevator made the short climb to the next floor, Sanford's head was spinning in panic as the thought of Riley's threat.

The doors opened and he stepped out, walking quickly to the exit as his heart raced, then he pulled his car keys from his pocket as he broke into a run, dashing across the parking area to reach his car as he silently prayed he would catch up with his son before it was too late...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**This chapter contains scenes involving discussion of (cybernetic) body modification and may also in part be considered erotic by some. Also contains a scene depicting suicidal thoughts and actions (Riley again). Not for those who find any of the above content too sensitive as reading material.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sylvia spoke softly to Gadget above the low whine of the automatic screw driver.

_"You thought you couldn't do this, but you can. Just relax, let me take care of you."_

Gadget closed his eyes and took in a slow breath. Every part of his human-cyborg body felt good because she had given him a gentle massage that had been surprisingly effective, soothing away his tension as he learned to trust the softness of her touch.

He felt a pop as the final screw was removed.

"I'm going to take it off you now, is that okay?"

He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the ceiling. His heart was pounding and he was caught somewhere between doing nothing and telling her to stop.

Gadget took in another slow breath.

"_Sure...go for it..."_

His voice had been hushed, and as she lifted the plate away from his body he felt a sensation of cool air hitting skin that had long been covered up, but it was far from unpleasant.

"Are you all right?" Sylvia asked carefully.

Gadget was still looking up.

_"Yes, Dr Rush...don't stop now..."_

She gently swept a soft cloth over his newly exposed skin, and he took in a sharp breath. The feeling had not been unpleasant, but as she had brushed against the skin where wires were buried beneath the surface, little bolts of pleasure had shot through his body and he knew at once that she had been right – it _did_ feel great...

"I'm just wiping away some cybernetic fluid," she explained, "And then I have a _very_ special treatment for you, it will certainly fix you, Inspector Gadget."

"_Stop."_

She heard tension in his voice and knew at once the role play was over.

Gadget shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the woman in the lab coat who sat beside him on the bed.

"Sylvia, I don't want to play the game any more. _Just let me look. I want to see what I look like_."

She nodded.

"Go ahead..."

Gadget was still focused on her.

He laughed uneasily.

"This sounds crazy but I can't look...I just can't do it."

"Want more to guide your hand down there? It might be better if you feel your body first."

He took in another slow breath.

"Okay...you give me the guided tour first."

And he fixed his gaze back on the ceiling as she took hold of his shaking hand and slid it down to the area that had been covered by the metal plate.

"Can you feel that soft skin?"

"Yes – am I there yet?"

"You're just above the clusters of wiring. I'm going to skip over that part because you're too sensitive right now...below the wiring your skin is smooth and there's a little scarring - but not as much as you might think..."

He let her guide his fingertips over flesh that felt even, save for a few surgical scars.

"And that raised metal valve you can feel is your –"

"_Plumbing_, I know," Gadget said, repeating the phrase she had used before.

"The valve still opens up the same way – that's metallic, and fits through the plate I just took off. Now going further down, you can feel there's some tissue left, not much, but some was preserved... can you feel that?"

Gadget breathed a relieved sigh.

"I didn't know that skin was still there, feels like I've still got a pair of –"

"Not exactly, just some tissue that was saved," she told him.

But Gadget was smiling now even though his focus was still on the ceiling.

"At least there's a _part_ of me left!"

She slid his hand back up to the area just above his groin. As she ran his fingertips along four raised areas, he caught his breath.

"_Wowzer, that feels good!"_

And then he laughed softly.

"Okay... I'm ready to do this...it can't be so bad, not when it feels this good..."

And he let go of her hand, sat up, and then looked down at his body.

Sylvia watched silently as he sat there looking at the area that had been covered by the plate for so long.

He leaned over a little closer, looking intently but saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Actually," Gadget said in surprise, "I am...I didn't think I'd be so relaxed about it, but I really am okay with it..."

And he looked up again and met her gaze.

"I can't quite see close enough – have you got a mirror?"

"I've got one in my purse; I'll go and get it for you."

Gadget smiled.

"Thanks," he said softly, "I couldn't have faced up to this without you."

And as they looked at each other, warmth and fondness much deeper than friendship passed between them, but now was not the time for either to discuss it.

She smiled back at him.

"I'll get you that mirror," she replied, and left the room.

* * *

Sanford Scolex was speeding down the highway and heading for the road that led to the Riverton Bridge.

As he caught sight of Riley's sports car in the distance he sped up, not caring that he was breaking the speed limit as he thought of nothing but reaching his son.

Riley's car shot on to the Riverton Bridge just as Sanford turned on to the road that led towards it, and he headed for the bridge, the car moving like a blur as the world slipped past and then he was on the bridge and the water sparkled like passing shooting stars as he tried to catch up with Riley.

He was close enough to almost be on his tail, and he was sure as he sounded his horn that Riley had realized he was in pursuit, then Riley's car reached the end of the bridge and crossed into East Riverton and turned into a wide parking area that overlooked the wide river.

Sanford was also across the bridge moments later, screeching to a halt and then turning off the engine, before getting out of the car and running towards his son's vehicle.

_"Riley!"_ he yelled, reaching the car and slamming his hands against the window, "What's _wrong_ with you -"

Sanford stopped; he stood there breathless as he stared into the empty car.

Then he turned away from it, desperately looking for a sign of his missing son.

_"RILEY!"_ he shouted, and his own voice echoed back at him.

Sanford continued to look around at the bridge, the flowing water, the wide landscape briefly made his head spin as he fought to regain his breath as his heart hammered in panic.

_And then he saw him_.

Riley was on the edge of the entrance to the bridge.

He had climbed over the barrier.

Sanford yelled his name again and ran over to him, stepping on to the walkway as he wondered why he was alone with this situation – _Gadget ought to be here, but his communication line was down, that line was never down, why did it have to be down today?_

Riley was standing on the edge of the bridge, his hands behind him gripping the rail as he looked down.

"_Leave me alone!"_ he shouted, and glanced angrily at his father, before turning back to look down at the dizzying drop.

"Please Riley, don't do this..."

Sanford was trembling as he clung to the barrier and then climbed over it, keeping a firm grip in the rail as he edged towards his son.

"Go away, Dad!" Riley said tearfully, "You don't understand how I feel, no one understands! I loved her, I _really_ loved her! And what have I got now?"

His voice was breaking up and tears were blurring his eyes.

"I can't do this any more," Riley said, and sounded utterly broken.

Sanford was cautiously edging his way along the narrow outer walkway, this was the place designed for maintenance workers, not the general public – and although there were safety measures in place across the length of the bridge to deter jumpers, it only covered the area that crossed the water. Here there were nothing but rocks below, and one slip could prove fatal.

"What can't you do any more?"

Sanford was so close to his son if he reached out he knew he could grab his hand.

"Life," Riley said tearfully, "I can't carry on with life, it's too hard. It's empty...I've got nothing left."

"And it will get better!"

"_Nothing gets better!"_ Riley yelled, _"It just gets worse and worse every day!"_

He took in several sharp breaths as he tried to slow his racing thoughts and make sense of what he needed to say as he looked at his father.

"I can't do it, Dad," he said, "I can't carry on pretending everything will be fine. _Nothing_ is okay in my life any more. I had plans; I had the future all worked out!"

"So did I," Sanford reminded him, "I had a future all worked out many years ago, and then it changed because I _chose _to change my future! You can do the same, you just have to find the strength to do it – and you can, because you're my son!"

Riley shook his head.

"No," he told him, "I messed up today. I tried to talk to her and I messed up. She'll never take me back."

"Megan Brown is _not_ the only woman in the world, Riley! I lost your mother long before she was killed in the accident – she walked out of my life and took you with her and it ripped out my heart, but I'm still here, I got through it!"

Sanford reached for his son's hand.

"Let's go back and talk about this. You're all I have, you're my reason for living, son. Don't let me lose you a second time."

And Riley looked into his eyes.

As Sanford gripped his hand he still said nothing, but then as he slowly pulled him closer to the barrier, Riley made his choice.

"_No, let me go"!" _he yelled, _"Let me go, Dad, I'm not coming back –"_

And then as he struggled and Sanford tried to pull him back, Riley's foot slipped.

In a split second Sanford saw a look of shock in his son's eyes that made him wonder if he had ever really intended to die when he had climbed up to the bridge, but then as he fell, and Sanford kept a tight grip on his hand, his own grip on the rail was lost and father and son plunged together in a steep drop to the rocks below.

* * *

Gadget knew nothing of the world beyond the door of Sylvia's apartment.

He had thought of nothing beyond it since he had closed it, and gone into her bedroom and taken off his clothes.

The massage had been good and he had relaxed enough to let her take off the metal plate.

Looking at his body, at a part of it that had been covered for so long, had taken courage.

But after she had guided his hand over his flesh and then encouraged him to look, he had not been shocked or upset or felt any of the other negative feelings he had expected as he had looked at his body and then looked closer with a mirror'

_He had concluded that nothing was ugly. _

_Nothing looked deeply scarred._

_Everything was neatly put together, and what was missing didn't matter because those wires below his flesh just above his groin gave him all the sensation he needed and more._

He had let Sylvia kiss the clusters of wires, had let his pleasure sensors hit peak, and then when he had recovered enough to move again, he had taken her in his arms and made love to her.

It had been cyborg to human lovemaking in the only way a seventy percent cyborg could make love, but it had been good.

Sylvia had been right – it _was_ better with the plate taken off. It meant he felt all the same sensations, but so much more intensely.

He knew that plate was not going back on, and when he got home, Brenda would just have to accept that. It was his body and he now understood he could have so much more with the plate removed, and he wasn't turning back...

"Are you okay, Gadget?"

He was on his side and she was looking into his eyes as she ran her hand over his hair, it was damp with sweat just like the rest of him and as he looked at her he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me sweating oil like this."

Their bodies were still warm and close.

_"I love the smell of you,"_ she whispered.

Gadget gave a contented sigh.

"I feel so different! I feel like I'm not restricted any more, it was so much better, my flesh against yours...I thought I'd never feel that again. It's been years, it's brought back memories, I almost feel like I've got nothing missing..."

He thought about what he had just said, and then added,_" I feel like I'm whole, like this cybernetic body of mine doesn't hold me back any more."_

And then as he turned over, a rush of cybernetic fluid ran from the tiny holes above the four clusters of wires buried in his flesh. Gadget gave a gasp and reached down, feeling the fluid trickle out and over his body, making the mattress damp.

"Oh no, did I bust a cable or something?"

Sylvia smiled, feeling thankful she had studied so well when she had been at med school the first time around.

"I told you before, when your pleasure sensors hit peak the fluid builds up to react with the plate, but as the plate is off, it can't slowly drain back – it's _not_ dangerous, honey."

And she leaned closer and kissed him.

"It just means it did its job – and _that _must have been a good one."

Gadget's eyes filled with tears as emotion took over.

"_It was,"_ he said as he pulled her closer, _"It was the best...I never thought I'd feel that good again..."_

And then he began to cry, and Sylvia held him and said nothing as Gadget wept tears of joy and relief.

* * *

Penny had been planning a quiet day at home with her young son while she looked forward to the working day ending and her husband coming home. She had just fed Mad Cat and put SJ down for a nap.

_And then the phone rang and that call had shattered everything._

Suddenly there were no plans beyond getting to the cybernetics center, because Sanford had just been rushed there for emergency treatment...

She had been in a state of shock as it had been explained that her husband had been in an accident with his son.

Penny thought about Riley and Sanford and how Sanford had been at work and Riley had gone out for a drive earlier on, and it all seemed to make no sense.

She had asked what had happened at the control center, and what was Riley doing there?

And then Chief Quimby, who had opted to make the call to break the news, had paused briefly, and then explained:

"_Megan called in to say Riley had driven away from the house in a distressed state. She said he had threatened to kill himself. Sanford didn't call it in, he decided to handle the situation himself. I know this because I listened to the playback of his last received call. Riley fell from the Riverton Bridge and Sanford also fell, there were witnesses on the other side of the river who said it looked like Riley was planning to jump and Sanford tried to stop him. Your husband has some serious injuries but he's stable. Riley Scolex is fighting for his life in Riverton General. I'm so sorry, Penny. I'll send a car over to pick you up."_

As Penny's eyes filled with tears as she thought of her husband, her next question came automatically:

"Does my Uncle Gadget know?"

"Not yet," Quimby had replied, "We can't reach him. The Gadget Mobile's in sleep mode and Gadget's turned off his internal radio. His cell phone is also off. I have no idea why, but I'm sure there's a good reason. I've got a squad car on its way out to you now."

"Thank you," Penny said in a hushed voice and then she had put the phone down feeling shocked and afraid for her husband, but also confused as she wondered why her Uncle Gadget had been unavailable at this time – he was _always_ on duty...

Penny was still in a state of shock as she fetched her sleepy son and carried him back downstairs.

As she reached the front door the squad car was pulling up to take her over to the cybernetics center.

SJ blinked tired eyes and looked up at her.

Penny forced a smile.

"It's okay," she said as she tried to hold back from crying in front of her son. "Daddy's had an accident, but he's going to be okay..."

And then she went out of the house and hurried with her son to the waiting car, while she tried not to think too much about _why_ Sanford had been taken to the cybernetics center - because memories were flashing back to her with frightening clarity of the day the same thing had happened to her Uncle John, on the day he had stopped being John and became Gadget instead...

* * *

The shock of seeing the mirrored coating covering Dudley's face had taken a while to sink in.

Now as Ava poured herself a large brandy and sipped it slowly, she looked back at him as he stood there, but looking at him meant seeing her own reflection instead of his features and she was sure she would never be able to get used to it.

_"You stupid fool!"_

She took a sip of the brandy and it hit her quickly, soothing shattered nerves.

"You don't even know how much of the experimental alloys you mixed in with the metal before it exploded! That makes finding a formula to break it up even harder, almost impossible!"

And she looked again at the mirror that covered his face.

"I can hardly bear to look at you!"

"But we can work this out, Ava!" he said desperately, "I've taken some alloys from the lab – I've got enough to work from home until I find a cure. You'll have to tell Taylor I'm working on the project from home, have Kramer send over the data to me on the progress from the lab each day – if I can see how the formula works, I can work to reverse it!"

Ava shook her head.

"This is insane!"

"_I have no other choice."_

He sounded hopeless.

She gave a heavy sigh and slowly nodded.

"All right, I'll help you. First thing we need to find out is if your face can be visible for a short time – once we know that, you can get out of here sometimes. It's the timing of the process; we need to work that out before we make any other plans."

"Agreed," he replied quietly. Then the phone rang.

Ava glanced at her watch.

"I'm late for work! That's got to be Taylor!"

"Tell him I'm working," he reminded her.

Ava snatched up the phone.

"Hi," Taylor said, "I noticed you were not at work this morning, I needed to get you all together to explain something. I've already spoken to Kramer and Dr Todd, but it would be better if you and Dudley come into work to hear this."

Ava gripped the phone tighter as she used every ounce of her strength to keep composure.

"I'm helping Dudley set up a lab at home, Taylor. He wants to work on his side of the project here at home for a short while."

There was a pause.

As Taylor spoke again, his voice was hushed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the project is now ended. I made the decision based on the fact that Braydon Industries will _never_ condone the use of invisible living metal. It goes against everything the company stands for and therefore, research into it is better done elsewhere. I know the project had barely got off the ground, so now is a good time to fold it. I am sorry, but I was in two minds about this right from the start. The contract signed by yourself and Dudley is very clear on the fact that I can call this off at any time. This also means all payments will stop including the payments on your rented accommodation. Again, I'm sorry. Please ask Dudley to call me if he wants to discuss the matter further and he can um...speak to my _wife_ about it. _I'm not too good with bad news. I don't like to disappoint people._.."

And Taylor hung up.

Evie turned around and looked at Dudley, and her own wide eyes reflected back at her in his looking glass face.

"Taylor's pulled the plug on the project! He said he's against the idea of invisible metal and wants no more research into it done at Braydon Industries!"

Her voice had tipped into a tone of rising panic.

"Dudley, this will finish us! What about the house, the bills, the cost of your research?"

She couldn't see his expression nor the look in his eyes because of the mirror shine that covered him. But his determination to press on regardless was heavy in his voice.

"It _won't_ stop us," he said darkly, "We need money to live and fund my research. _If Taylor won't pay it, I'll have to go out and steal it._"

She drew in a shocked breath as she stared at him.

"You're suggesting turning to crime?"

"Why not?" Dudley replied, "The anonymity having no face lends to me seems to put me at something of an advantage when it comes to breaking the law... _and as things stand, I have no other choice_..."

* * *

When Brenda saw the frightened look in the eyes of Gadget's niece, she recalled a day many years before when the young girl had run into the cybernetics center demanding to know when she could see her Uncle, and begging her to promise that he was going to live.

_Almost two decades had passed since that day._

Now Penny stood before her as a woman in her mid twenties, with that same worried look in her eyes and her baby son in her arms as she begged her to tell her that Sanford was going to make it.

"He's got a serious injury," Brenda told her, "He needs some cybernetic work to repair his right hand."

Penny blinked.

Thoughts of how the bowling ball had crushed the hand of Sanford Scolex in the other timeline came back to her and turned her blood to ice. It was a coincidence, that was all it could be, but all the same, one that chilled her. She remembered every detail of what she had learned about the past her Uncle Gadget had changed – in the other reality, Sanford Scolex had a cybernetic attachment instead of a hand...

"What do you mean, _repair?_"

Brenda had thought about the coincidence too and swiftly dismissed it, because all she had heard about the other past was something that had been changed the day Gadget stepped into the time machine, and she accepted that chapter as firmly closed now.

"Why cybernetic work, can't the hospital fix it?"

Brenda shook her head.

"He came off the accident much lighter than his son. Sanford's hand was smashed when he fell from the bridge. We can't save it – he's going to have the cybernetic connections fitted today and then when the robotic hand is ready, he can come back and have it permanently installed. It will look just like a human hand, as you know replacement parts, although robotic and synthetic, are _very _human in appearance."

"Does he know, is he conscious?"

"He's already in surgery." Brenda told her, "I've got a great team working on him and he will be out in around two hours and then you can see him."

Penny thought about Sanford's eldest son.

"What about Riley? If he's hurt much worse than Sanford, he should be here; surely he needs cybernetic treatment too!"

Sadness clouded Brenda's eyes.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Riley is critical but he legally opted out of having his life saved by cybernetic treatment. He made a living will stating that he would consent to its use on his person under _no_ circumstances."

"But you said he's critical! When Sanford finds out he's going to demand that you –"

"No," Brenda told her, "He can make as many demands as he likes – the law can't be broken. I would like to do nothing more than have that young man brought over here so I could give him a chance to survive, but I'm powerless. Riley has never been comfortable with the idea of cybernetic technology, and he made it clear a long time ago that it was a form of treatment he would never consent to."

Penny held her young son a little tighter as she thought about his older half brother.

"What will happen to him if he doesn't have the treatment?"

"He will most likely die," Brenda replied, "And I'm truly sorry I had to give you all this bad news. But Sanford _will_ recover. I'm going to see how my team is doing on his repair. As soon as I have more news on his condition I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Penny replied in a hushed voice.

Then as Brenda walked off down the corridor Penny blinked away tears and looked at her son, the child she had created with Sanford, and felt an ache in her heart as she wondered if SJ would be losing his older brother. She didn't even want to imagine how hard that news would hit Sanford, or about how he would react to knowing that he had lost his right hand, and been forced to have it replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic. To Sanford, it would bring back terrible echoes of a past that he had turned away from when Gadget changed the events of the timeline, it would remind him of the way his other life would have been – but there was no choice in the matter.

Penny knew all she could now do was wait for Sanford to come out of surgery, and when he did, be there for him and give him all the support he needed.

* * *

"So what happened?" Robo Brenda asked as she quietly closed the door to the pink nursery where Fifi was sleeping.

Kramer shrugged.

"I don't really know. I guess I should have seen it coming – Taylor was never comfortable with the idea of invisible cybernetic metal. But at least I still have my old job to go back to, he only brought me in on the project because he knew I was a robotics specialist and knew a lot about alloys."

They began to walk back towards the stairs.

"How did Felix take it?" she wondered.

Kramer laughed softly.

"Dr Todd has hated the job since the day he set foot in the lab because he doesn't get along with Dudley. He said he was glad he could get back to his studio and do some more tattoos!"

Robo Brenda paused as they reached the stairs and looked back at Kramer.

"I'm glad the project's folded. At least now you get to work shorter hours and I'll see more of you, and so will Fifi."

And she smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"I love spending time with you and Fi."

Robo Brenda had been about to walk downstairs, but she turned back, stepped closer to Kramer and looked into his eyes as she toyed with a lock of her flame red hair.

_"I don't like to think too much about Robo Gadget,"_ she said quietly, _"But maybe its a good thing he's out of my life."_

" Why?" Kramer asked, but his heart was racing because he already knew the answer to that question.

_"Because I love to be with you,"_ Robo Brenda said sweetly, and then she leaned closer and kissed him.

Kramer pulled back, staring at her as he wondered why it felt so odd to finally have the woman of his dreams yet to feel so little joy at the prospect. All he could think of now, was how Robo Gadget would react when he eventually found out...

"We need to talk about this. "

"You don't feel the same? You don't want me?" she whined, "I was _so_ sure you was crazy about me!"

"_I am!"_

She fell silent as she looked at him and confusion filled her eyes.

"But that's good, we both feel the same..."

_"And what about Robo Gadget?"_

She shook her head.

"I told you, I won't have him back in my life, how could I after what he did to you? I can't forget something like that!"

The spiky-haired scientist paused, knowing this was the moment he had been waiting for, and feeling certain if he turned away now a chance like this would never present itself again. He knew his loyalty would always stay strong to Robo Gadget. He would stand by him and defend him for as long as he needed him.

_But nothing altered the way he felt about Robo Brenda._

"I do love you," he said nervously, "I mean that, I really do."

And then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, their lips met and what began as an awkward attempt at a first kiss soon gave way to something deeper as she wrapped her arms around him, and Kramer finally knew how it felt to share real passion with Robo Brenda, as she returned his kisses he kept her in his embrace as he shifted away from the stairs and closer to his bedroom door.

She was still kissing him and he was very willing to return her passion – and he knew what ever Robo Gadget made of it much later, would have to be dealt with when the time came, because he had made his choice and now he knew what it felt like to hold her, he _never_ wanted to let her go again...

* * *

Gadget put on his watch and then ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"I feel better for having that shower," he remarked.

Then he slipped on his shirt and started to button it up.

He glanced over at Sylvia, who was sitting on the bed watching him get dressed, and he smiled at her fondly.

"Today was amazing," he said softly, "And I'm sorry I have to leave, but I have to get back on duty. I'll try and see you again before you leave for med school."

And then he briefly looked away as he finished dressing, and then as he turned to her and spoke again he felt lousy:

"I'm sorry I can't see you openly. But we both know it wouldn't be fair on Brenda for me to walk away. I couldn't do that after all these years."

Sylvia smiled although he swore he caught a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I know the score, Gadget. And it's fine, I understand."

She got up and gave him a hug that seemed to last forever and the longer it went on, as he stood there holding her close, the more his heart ached.

"I'll miss you so much, I can't wait to see you again," he told her, and he kissed her fondly.

Then he stepped back, feeling as if his arms were suddenly empty in a way that made them ache as much as his heart did.

"I have to get back to work."

He picked up the small body plate that he had decided not to put back on.

"When I get home I'm telling Brenda I'm leaving this thing off from now on. I know she won't like it but I'm not going back to it now – I feel so much happier without it. "

Warmth shone in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I feel like a part of me that was broken has healed. I didn't even _know_ how badly it was broken until the pain went away. You have healed me, honey – I feel like a new man."

And Sylvia smiled up at him and he wanted to tell her he loved her but he held it back, fearing it was too soon and words like _love_ could be dangerous in his situation – she seemed to understand, but he knew if this was to be a permanent arrangement, she would have to understand from the start that there could be no chance that he would ever leave Brenda...

She walked with him into the hallway, watched as he put on his trench coat and hat, and then she slid her arms around him again.

"See you soon, Inspector Gadget," she said warmly.

"You'll see me again," he promised her as he let her go and opened the door, "I couldn't stay away from you if I tried!"

And then he winked.

She smiled radiantly and he closed the door behind him, walking away keeping that memory of her smile burning bright in his mind as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Gadget left the building and went over to his car and got in.

The Gadget Mobile was still snoring loudly and he flicked a switch, activating the vehicle sharply.

"G Man...Did I oversleep? What time is it?" the car sounded a little confused.

Gadget smiled down at the screen.

"It's almost mid day and I have to get back on duty!"

Then he switched on his cell phone and frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked the car.

Gadget shook his head.

"Probably nothing – looks like I've had a few missed calls."

And then he remembered his internal communications wire.

"Internal communications system on," he said quickly, and as the channel cleared, the face on the screen looked up at him questioningly.

_"You turned off your wire?"_

Gadget felt a flicker of guilt, he had been hoping the car would not have noticed that remark, or questioned it...

"It was so quiet out there I thought I'd turn off for a short while."

The car's systems were side awake now.

"That was almost _three hours_ ago!"

Gadget smiled nervously.

"I was caught up with Sylvia. We were talking about cybernetics."

"And I'm not saying another word because I _know_ you'll take it badly!" the car exclaimed.

Gadget started up the engine.

"Just drop the subject, Gadget Mobile –"

And then the voice of Chief Quimby came through loud and clear on the internal wire.

"Gadget? Are you receiving me?"

Gadget answered right away, noticing the Chief sounded irate.

"Of course I'm receiving you, Chief! I accidentally turned the comm system off...sorry sir!"

"While you were unobtainable, Sanford Scolex had a call here at main control – an emergency call from your daughter!"

Gadget's heart pounded as a flicker of fear ran through his body.

"Megan? Why? What's happened, is she okay?"

"She's fine, Gadget. But Riley Scolex turned up at the house and quarreled with her. He left after making threats to kill himself and when she called it in, Sanford decided to leave and deal with the situation alone. _He found Riley on the Riverton Bridge, tried to pull him back and they both fell from the bridge together._"

Gadget felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs.

"Is...Is he okay?" his voice was hushed.

"He's having surgery at the cybernetics center, he should pull through. But Riley's critical in Riverton General. He opted out of the chance to use cybernetic medicine in any life threatening situation, so he can't be transferred and he can't have the treatment he needs. It looks like he won't make it."

Gadget gripped the phone harder as he blinked back tears.

"Did Sanford try to call me?"

"_According to police records, he tried several times. And when he couldn't raise you on the wire he went off to handle it alone."_

As he thought of his best friend, guilt consumed him.

"Does Megan know what's happened?" he said as he fought to hold back his tears.

"Not yet," Quimby replied, "Brenda's aware that she's at home and she thought it best if you went back and gave her the news."

"Of course, sir. I'm leaving now." Gadget said quietly.

"And one more thing, Gadget – _don't_ turn your wire off again." Quimby added.

"I won't sir," Gadget replied, blinking tearful eyes as the internal wire fell silent.

He looked down at the face on the screen.

"Take me home Gadget Mobile," he said, wishing he had never turned off the communications device, wishing he could go back and see the events of this day play out differently. He had already pictured it in his mind – _if Sanford had reached him first, he would have turned out the rockets and raced to the scene and stopped Riley from falling from the bridge._

Suddenly all the joy he had felt at all he shared with Sylvia seemed dashed away, leaving regret and heavy guilt in its place.

"I'll get you home in five minutes!" the car replied as it turned out the rockets.

Gadget slammed his seat belt into place and blinked away more tears as he gripped the wheel.

"_You'd better get me there fast,"_ he said to the car, _"My daughter needs me."_

And the engine fired up as the rockets burned blue flame and the Gadget Mobile shot off like a moving blur in the direction of the East Riverton Bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the Gadget Mobile came to a sharp stop outside the beach house, Gadget jumped out of the car and raced up to the porch.

He was about to grab his keys but then he noticed the front door was open.

_"Megan?"_ his voice echoed down the hall way.

"I'm in here, Dad!"

Her voice had drifted from the front room, and she sounded tearful.

He hurried up the hallway and went into the room, and found Megan sitting on the sofa wiping her eyes.

Felix was sitting beside her with a cold beer in his hand.

"I've tried to tell her not to worry," Felix said as he took a swig from the bottle and the light caught on his silver eye patch, "But she won't listen."

And he turned back to Megan.

"I'm not being selfish, honey – but it's my birthday, I've just found out the projects folded and I couldn't be happier, because I can get back to you and _my_ work and those plans we made this morning...don't let Riley and his stupid threats get in the way of us!"

"But he said he was going to kill himself!"

Felix shook his head.

"He won't be so dumb as to try that! If he did, he has problems that are nothing to do with you, honey. Forget the guy, he's bluffing, he'll say anything to try and get another chance with you!"

And then he took another swig from the beer bottle, attempted to belch quietly, and failed.

"Sorry," he said as he looked at Gadget, "It's a hot day, I'm finally off that assignment from hell and I just want a nice cold beer."

Megan blinked away tears.

"Please don't think I was over reacting, Dad – but he threatened to kill himself, I think he meant it."

Gadget's heart ached as he wished he didn't have to deliver such bad news. But before he could speak, Felix added:

_"If you ask me, Riley's always been slightly nuts. Look how odd he behaved when I gave you your first tattoo. He's only got to think about cybernetic metal and he wants to throw up. That's not normal. The guy's a weirdo – and a liar. He only came here to upset you, Megan."_

Gadget drew in a slow breath.

"Sanford couldn't raise me on the wire. So he went after Riley all by himself and found him on the Riverton Bridge. He tried to stop him jumping and they both went over the edge. _Sanford's recovering but Riley's critical and he most likely won't survive. I'm so sorry, Megan. Please remember none of this is your fault – he was sick, honey._"

Megan gave a sob and Felix made a move to put his arm around her, but she got up and went over to her father, pressing her face against his trench coat.

Felix set down his beer bottle and looked at Gadget.

"I don't know what to, I've tried to comfort her... I'm not very good at that type of thing, I guess..."

Gadget was still holding Megan as she wept.

He looked kindly at Felix and remembered the guy had a half electronic brain and numerous faults and complications with his wiring process had altered his personality forever. He was trying to do his best even if it didn't seem that way.

"Just drink your beer," Gadget said, "Don't worry about Megan – I'll handle this."

And Felix nodded, then looked to his empty hand, and suddenly recalled the beer was on the table in front of him, and picked it up again.

"Do you want to see Riley?" Gadget asked her.

Megan let go of her father and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

"I have to. I need to say goodbye."

Felix gave a sigh.

"I guess it's best if I _don't_ come along."

"It's okay, I said I'll handle this," Gadget repeated, "Don't worry about her, Felix – she's with me."

And then he put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and led her from the room.

Felix sat alone as they left the house, then he finished his beer and set the bottle down on the table again.

"_I feel so useless!"_ he snapped, and then he went into the kitchen to open another beer.

* * *

Dudley was sitting in his bedroom, thinking about his options now the project had folded.

"As soon as we know how long I have my own face and how long the metal coating covers it for, I can work this out..."

Ava was standing by the window looking at him nervously.

"And what _exactly_ do you intend to do when we know that?"

"You look up suppliers, find out how much I need of alloys, chemicals, equipment... what I stole from the lab isn't nearly enough...plus we need money to pay the rent on this place...I think a few grand should see us right for a while. I'm thinking about the Riverton Jewelry Store... they have a nice selection of diamonds... I can walk in and steal them and you can go out of town to sell them. I know a few contacts from the old days who would pay very good money for quality merchandise."

_"You're involving me?"_ she exclaimed.

"You're _already_ involved!" he snapped, and his blank features reflected nothing but a mirror as his voice filled with anger, "You can't walk out on me now!"

His lack of features was unnerving as his voice raised, but Ava showed no fear.

"If I want to walk away, I will!" she promised him, "And have you forgotten this town has been almost entirely crime free for nearly twenty years because of Inspector Gadget?"

"He won't stop me," Dudley replied, "I'll find a way to slow him down... he's part cyborg, full of cybernetic fluid...a small virus in the formula should keep him off work for a while."

Ava stared at him.

"Oh no, I'm not helping you to kill him, he's done nothing to you - he's a nice man Dudley, he doesn't deserve to suffer!"

"I'm not suggesting murder," Dudley replied, "I'm suggesting melting down the tiny piece of living metal we _did_ manage to permanently vanish, then I can add a smart alloy to make him feel a little bit sick. He'll just think he's got flu or something...and by the time the lab's figured out it's a minor virus, we'll have done our work, got the money and be on the way to working on my cure. It's simple! I could probably knock something elementary up this afternoon. It doesn't take an expert to create a minor virus – "

And then he took in a sharp breath as an odd sensation came over his face, it was tingling and as he reached up and touched it, nothing seemed different – he could feel his own skin through the thin coating of living metal, but visually, it looked no more than a flat reflective mirror.

"I think something's happening..." he said nervously.

Ava sat down beside him and looked intently at her face reflected in the looking glass surface.

"All I see is living metal."

"No no, it's tingling; it feels like it's trying to come off...I can feel it happening!"

Then he saw Ava's eyes widen.

"It's breaking up – disappearing!" she exclaimed.

Dudley got up and dashed over to a mirror that hung on the wall, desperately searching the mirrored coating for signs that the formula was breaking down.

"It's vanishing!" Ava exclaimed.

Dudley stared as the mirrored surface that covered his features began to grow transparent, and as it disappeared he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's the time?"

Ava checked her watch.

"One pm."

"Time it...see how long it stabilizes!"

And he continued to look into the mirror as she counted the passing minutes and the metal showed no sign of reappearing.

* * *

Gadget walked into the room where Riley Scolex was fighting for his life and as he looked at his shattered body, he thought back to his own situation so many years before.

Back then consent had not been an issue; he had been a dying man whose body had been partly destroyed and the Gadget Project had saved his life.

Cybernetics had come a long way since then. Now it was commonplace and the issue of to consent - or not - was a legal matter. And Riley had turned down his only chance of survival the day he had set in stone his choice to opt out of cybernetic treatment.

Gadget thought back to the events of the other timeline and recalled how Riley had hated his cyborg body. Perhaps it was better this way; one look at him was enough to know that he stood no chance of surviving without heavy modification - and if he woke up in a cyborg body, he knew what his reaction would be...

"Would you like me to stay?" Gadget asked.

Megan shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I just want to sit with him for a while," she replied.

"I'll be outside if you need me," Gadget told her, and then he left the room and closed the door behind him, wishing his daughter had never had to face such a tragedy at such a young age. She was barely nineteen and about to lose her first love, and he felt certain she would forever blame herself even though she had not been responsible for Riley's actions – she would always remember his angry parting words, the look in his eyes. That would be her last memory of him before he jumped from the bridge...

Gadget began to think about his own life and how recent events had spiraled out of control. He felt ashamed that it had taken the tragedy with Riley to put everything in a different perspective:

If he was honest about it, he _did_ love Sylvia. That feeling was there in his heart and it was powerful and he could not fail to deny its existence. And the lovemaking he had shared with her had moved his perspective of himself and the depths of freedom and pleasure he could enjoy to a new level.

But it wasn't worth the price of wrecking his marriage and disappointing his daughter by walking away from Brenda.

He _had_ to stay, he had done his duty all his life and now he had to extend that duty to his personal life too; there was no room for selfishness, even if it led to his own happiness - that was something he had to shut the door on, because he couldn't allow himself the chance to make another choice that would see Brenda's life change so much.

Gadget thought it over as he waited outside Riley's room.

Then his cell phone rang and he answered it right away, remembering his promise to the Chief that he would not be out of reach again – he felt sure he would honor that vow for the rest of his days after what had happened in his absence...

"Gadget here," he said, sounding weary.

"I hope it was okay to call you," Sylvia said brightly, "I just heard from the med school – I can leave on Friday instead of Saturday, I'm out of the apartment earlier than I expected! It's so exciting! I'm sorry, I know you're at work, but I wanted to tell you the news. Can I see you before I leave?"

Gadget gripped the phone tighter as he struggled to control his anger.

"No," he said in a low voice, "I can't see you _ever_ again! While I was with _you_, while I was naked and letting a _whore _show me a good time, my best friend – my _best_ friend Sanford Scolex fell from the Riverton Bridge! He was trying to stop his son Riley from jumping and they both went over the edge! _I'm now standing outside the door of Riley's room while my daughter says goodbye to her dying ex boyfriend, so if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than shut off my comm system to play games with a hooker!_"

She took in a sharp breath.

"Gadget?" she said tearfully.

"_Don't call this number again!"_ he snapped_, "I mean it, Sylvia – if you call me again I'll come over and this time I won't be the nice guy you think you know. Leave me the hell alone!" _

And then he ended the call.

Then Gadget put his phone back into his pocket and leaned against the wall as he took in a slow breath and wiped tears from his eyes. His heart ached and he hated himself for all he had said to Sylvia, but he had come to decide his own happiness had to stop - because the price of it was too high, and so he had ended it the only way he could, but he was sure the pain would be bearable even if it broke his heart into a thousand pieces, because his body had once been shattered like that, and unlike Riley Scolex, cybernetics had saved his life...

* * *

Megan sat at Riley's bedside and blinked away tears as she gently took hold of his hand. He looked battered and bruised, one side of his face was swollen and he was covered by bandages, tubes had been pushed into his body and despite the heavy dressing over his wounds there were still traces of blood seeping through. He was breathing weakly but his breathing seemed to be the only function he was still capable of doing unassisted, the vast array of machines around his bed served as a constant reminder that his life was hanging in the balance.

"I hope you can hear me," she said tearfully, "What you did was a stupid, _stupid_ thing! You've been _so_ selfish! Your Dad is injured, Penny will be so upset...and SJ won't get to grow up with his big brother, he'll only know you as _Riley who killed himself_, that's all you'll be, a memory handed down from everybody else! _Why _did you do this to yourself?"

And Riley gave no response as he lay there weak and pale and breathing slowly.

"You have to pull through," she told him, "Please, Riley."

His breathing quickened as he slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked and fixed his gaze on her.

"I didn't mean it..." he said weakly, "I slipped and..." he caught his breath as pain registered on his face, "I was mad at the world...it's not your fault..."

Megan gripped his hand tighter.

"Riley, listen to me – you're badly hurt, you won't survive without cybernetic surgery. _Please_ consent to it, I can fetch the doctor right now and you can tell them –"

"No," he said, breathing harder, "_Not_ cybernetics... no, let me die..."

Megan looked into his eyes.

"I'm _not _exaggerating! You really will die if you don't do this."

And she stroked his hair, still looking into the eyes of her former love. Her heart was breaking as she watched him struggling to breathe.

"Please give your consent."

"_No..."_

Riley took in another difficult breath as he fought more pain.

_And then a crazy idea hit Megan and she gave it no time for consideration, because there was no time left for Riley..._

She leaned closer to him. His eyes were starting to blur as he struggled to focus and fight the pain as every breath became more difficult. Megan spoke slowly and clearly, but kept her voice low.

"_I still love you. If you have the cybernetic treatment, if you take this chance to save your life, I'll come back to you, we can be together like we used to be. I'll marry you."_

And as he fought for breath, hope sparked in Riley's eyes as her words wiped out his pain and he clung to them desperately.

* * *

As a doctor and two other medical staff went into Riley's room, Gadget's thoughts shifted far from his loss of Sylvia Rush.

"Oh no," he said, thinking the worst as he waited for his daughter to come out of Riley's room in a flood of tears.

But moments later Megan left the room and met her father with hope shining in her eyes.

"Riley's changed his mind. He's being transferred to the cybernetics center."

Gadget stared at her.

"But he can't live like that...he hates all things cybernetic!"

"He consented," Megan said, "He's got every chance of survival now. I'm so glad it worked!"

And she flung her arms around him and wept against his shoulder.

Gadget gently patted his daughter's back as he waited for her to calm down, and wondered what the hell had happened to change Riley's mind like that...

As they walked out of the hospital and headed back to the Gadget Mobile, Megan was still wiping her eyes.

"Thank God he listened to me!" she exclaimed.

They reached the car and Gadget got in and so did Megan.

He sat there in silence for a moment as he thought about all she had said, and then he stared at her.

"What did you mean back there, when you said to me, _it worked?_ What worked, Megan?"

She hesitated.

_"I just wanted to save his life."_

Now Gadget was starting to worry, Megan had a look in her eyes that was almost apologetic...

"What are you talking about?"

She drew in a deep breath and made her confession.

"_I lied to him. I said I'd get back with him if he consented to the cybernetic work."_

Gadget was speechless for a moment.

He looked at his daughter, who had no clue what she had just brought about...Megan had no idea of what would happen, of how she was unknowingly helping the timeline to slide back into a path that had long ago been altered by his journey in the time machine. It felt as if everything was slowly starting to happen again, another coincidence, another part of a pattern emerging... Riley would become a cyborg, Riley, who hated cybernetics, would hate his own cyborg body...and Megan had just made the situation _far_ worse by making the false promise that they would be together again...

"_You don't know what you've done!"_ Gadget's voice was hushed.

Megan was far too emotional for the tone of his voice to register. She also knew only the barest facts about the altered timeline, and as she looked into his eyes, that optimistic spark was still there.

"He's going to take a long time to recover. By then he'll know I didn't mean it, but he'll be glad he listened to me. He's not going to die – that's what matters."

Gadget shook his head. Words were failing him again as he thought about the pattern repeating in the timeline.

"Don't you say a word to Felix about this, he'll go ballistic!"

"I don't have to tell anyone, Dad! When Riley's better, I'll go and see him and when he talks about the future, I'll just say he must have got it wrong..._I'll tell him he was confused_."

Gadget started up the car.

"How's Riley?" asked the Gadget Mobile.

"_He'll live,"_ Gadget said quietly, and then he pulled out of the parking space and drove away from Riverton General.

* * *

Dudley had set up some lab equipment in the kitchen.

Ava watched as he dropped the half peanut from the box and into the melting pot. The remains of the nut appeared as the intense heat separated the invisible matter from it, and Dudley smiled.

"Now for a bit of basic cybernetic fun with smart alloys," he remarked, added some drops of liquid drawn from a chemical bottle. The living metal remained invisible, but the contact with the new agent caused a tiny amount of vapor to hover above it.

"And now for the best part," he said, opening an alloy jar and dropping in a single ball of silver.

It mixed with the invisible liquid, and was then swallowed by it.

Ava picked up the jar and looked sharply at Dudley.

"This is industrial alloy, used to remove salt from sea water...what are you hoping to achieve with this?"

The mix had vanished and he set it aside to cool.

"A small amount of this potion of mine will upset the balance of Gadget's cybernetic fluid. He will slowly become dehydrated. I've put together a mix that has just been instructed to weaken his cybernetic fluid. It's easily cured – saline will wipe it out and set him right again – but it's invisible, so it will take a while for the cybernetics center to work out what's wrong with him. By then I'll have carried out my robbery with no Inspector Gadget around to try and stop me."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"And how do you propose to introduce this _potion_ of yours into his cybernetic fluid system?"

He looked at her.

"Are you still timing me, is my face still visible?"

She checked her watch.

"It's been almost an hour. And you're avoiding my question."

Dudley smiled hopefully.

"He has to go for regular check ups because he once had cybernetic toxin specific leukemia. I hacked into the appointment system at the cybernetics center and found out he's due to have some blood and cybernetic fluid taken tomorrow. Perfect opportunity to introduce the virus, I'll coat the tip of the syringe with it and as soon as it goes into a main cable, he's infected. You can say it – I _know_ I'm clever!"

Ava shook her head.

"_I think you're a bastard,"_ she replied.

Her remark wiped the smug look off his face, but then as his features began to turn transparent and become covered once more with a flat mirror shine surface, she glanced back at her watch.

"Your face is gone," she told him, "Invisibility stayed effective for one hour. Looks like you're stuck with that mask for the other twenty three hours of every day."

"Only until I find a cure," he reminded her, "And the timing is perfect – Gadget's appointment is at one thirty tomorrow afternoon – I can walk in there with my face visible. I've got a good excuse to be there, Taylor just folded the project and I'm looking for another company to take up my research."

And then Dudley went out into the hallway, opened up a closet below the stairs and put on a hat with a low brim that shaded his metallic face, then wound a thin scarf about his throat and pulled it up to cover the rest of it.

"What are you doing now?" Ava wondered.

He was putting on a pair of leather gloves.

"I'm off for a practice run," he replied, "Stay here, I won't be long."

And with those parting words, he walked away.

Ava stood by the window and watched as he left the house and drove off in his car.

"_Whatever you're up to,"_ she murmured, _"I hope you get caught!"_

* * *

When Gadget returned home the house was in silence.

Megan thanked him for being there and then went upstairs, only to return moments later to quietly let him know that Felix was snoring on her bed, and stank of booze. Then she went into the kitchen and cleared away four beer bottles. Gadget watched her put them in the trash and felt sad to think Felix had seen his birthday turn so lousy – and he didn't even know where to begin to wonder what harm Megan had caused to the timeline by tricking Riley into agreeing to the surgery...

Megan went back upstairs to join Felix and Gadget thought about sinking a beer too, but on opening the fridge he found none left.

Then the phone rang and as he picked it up and heard Brenda's voice, he felt an ache in his heart as he thought of how much he loved her, and of how much he had given up for her. She would never know what a sacrifice it had been to let go of Sylvia Rush...

"Did you tell Megan?" she asked him.

Gadget kept his voice low.

"I told her the bad news and then I took her over to the hospital. She talked Riley into consenting to cybernetic treatment."

"It was Megan who persuaded him?" she exclaimed, "How did she do that? I couldn't believe it when the call came through to say he's being transferred!"

"I don't know how she did it, I think he was rather confused, he's in a real mess."

"But he's got a chance now, that's all that matters," Brenda replied.

"How's Sanford doing?"

"He's recovering. He's had the cybernetic attachment fitted and now he just has to wait for the hand. He has a basic prosthetic to use until it's ready for him, but he won't be out of here for a few days. Penny's still with him, I think she's just relieved he's okay."

"I'll be over to see him soon," Gadget said, "Tell Penny I'll be there in an hour. And tell Sanford it's all going to work out just fine – I'm there for him."

"I'll do that as soon as I get off the phone. Listen honey, I may not be home tonight – Riley's going to need a lot of work done. Don't forget you have to have your bloods checked tomorrow. Are you sure you're okay about coming in for it, because I know you stressed about it last time...I may not be available if I'm still with Riley."

"No problem," Gadget replied, "I'll be there at one thirty."

"I love you," Brenda said warmly.

Gadget's heart ached again.

"I love you too," he told her quietly, and then he put the phone down.

He thought about Sylvia, wondered if he ought to have stopped to consider the hurt he was about to cause before he had spoken so harshly to her, then somewhere at the back of his mind he felt sure his own sadness at her loss would hit him hard eventually, and then Gadget left the house and drove way, heading for the cybernetics center because his best friend needed him to be there.

* * *

Penny stood by Sanford's bed and looked down at him, watching him as he slept.

He had faced the news well that his hand had been replaced, he had told her he was thankful to be alive, and then had wept for his injured son.

But his reaction to seeing the new prosthetic was the same as Penny's.

They had both looked at the claw-like pincer attached to his wrist and then he had taken in a shaken breath.

"_Not a Claw!"_ he had said tearfully.

Penny had explained that it was a temporary measure until the new hand was designed, but as she spoke her voice had trembled - this was too close to the other time line, as if fate had decided to put back a missing piece of destiny, giving him a claw for a hand to remind him of who he had been in another reality...

_Sanford could not bear to look at it. _

But now he was sleeping, and as he slept on Penny looked down at him with concern in her eyes as she wondered if her husband would ever get over this shock. At least when he woke up again he has some good news waiting – Riley had changed his mind and consented to cybernetic treatment. She felt sure knowing this would go a long way to help speed up his recovery...

And then as the door opened, she felt relieved and safe as if the world had suddenly become a secure place once more, and it was all because of the man who had just walked into the room.

"Uncle Gadget!" she said, and flung her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier," he told her, "The one day I turned my wire off, this had to happen! If only I'd stayed on duty –"

Penny let go of him and as she looked into his eyes, she shook her head.

"You can't blame yourself! This was an accident, and Sanford didn't even call it in about Riley, when he couldn't reach you he didn't even send a squad car out – Chief Quimby said he just ran out of the control center and drove away! He _never_ should have handled this situation alone. It was a job for you, or at least, for the cops. You've done nothing wrong."

And Gadget's guilt weighed heavy.

"At least he's going to be okay," he said quietly.

And then as he looked at Sanford and saw the attachment that had been fitted to his wrist, his eyes widened as his blood ran cold:

_Sanford Scolex had a claw, a metal pincer just like the one he had worn in the other timeline..._

Gadget took in a slow breath as he fought a dizzy sensation that made the room spin around as the shock of what he saw hit him fully, and he thought again about his theory about time and emerging patterns...

"It's a pincer..."

"I was shocked too, Uncle Gadget. But Brenda said it's just a temporary fitting until his cybernetic hand is ready. He won't be wearing a claw forever."

Suddenly it was hard to breathe and Gadget loosened his tie.

"Let's not say the _C _word again, Penny...this is bringing back far too many bad memories for me."

"It's just a prosthetic," Penny added, and as he caught the tone of her voice, she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself as much as him that the pincer was no more than a coincidence.

And the Sanford opened his eyes.

He looked up at Gadget and tears filled his eyes.

_"Please tell me my son is still alive..."_

Gadget leaned over him.

"Riley changed his mind about the cybernetic treatment. He just consented. I don't know how he will handle having a cyborg body this time around, but he stands every chance of making it now. He's going to live."

Sanford took a sharp breath as he blinked away tears.

"I can't bear to look at that thing on the end of my wrist! It reminds me of all you said about how my life would have turned out...I don't want to be _him!_"

"And you never will!" Gadget told him firmly, "This is just a temporary fitting until the new hand is ready. Everything is going to work out, you'll be fine and so will Riley."

His tearful eyes reflected doubt as he looked up at Gadget.

"How can it be fine? My son just tried to end his own life!"

"And he failed, he's still here and there's still hope," Gadget promised him.

"I hope you're right," Sanford replied weakly and then his voice became tearful again.

_"Where the hell were you? I tried to call you on the wire and the line was down!"_

The guilt inside him weighed even heavier.

"I had no way of knowing something like this would happen. I'll never turn it off again. Please forgive me."

Sanford closed his eyes.

"_I hate it,"_ he murmured, _"I hate the claw..."_

And then he slipped back into a deep sleep.

Penny sat down next to his bed.

"I'll stay a while longer," she told him.

Gadget glanced over at the little boy fast asleep on a wide couch across the other side of the room.

"What about SJ? Shall I take him home with me?"

Penny shook her head.

"It's okay, I can cope. Thanks for coming, Uncle Gadget."

"I'll call you later," he replied, "Tell Sanford I'm thinking of him, tell him I'll be there for him, I won't let him down."

Penny managed a smile.

"You've never let _anyone_ down!" she said fondly, but as Gadget left the room that heavy guilt seemed to be pressing him into the ground – it didn't matter how many times he heard that he was not to blame, he knew that he was and nothing could change that, because he had made the choice to turn off the wire and now he felt as if that regret would stay with him for the rest of his long, cybernetically-enhanced lifespan...

* * *

It was late afternoon and Ava caught her breath as she heard the front door open.

She ran into the hallway imagining cops arriving to arrest her, informing her that Dudley had was in custody – but she was wrong.

Dudley entered the house, shut the door behind him, went over to the closet beneath the stairs, opened it up and put away the hat and scarf and then took off the gloves.

"What have you been up to?" she demanded.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked casually.

As he turned towards her and his mirrored face reflected nothing but a looking glass, Ava felt uneasy.

Dudley reached into his pockets and pulled out two thick wads of bank notes.

"There's got to be at least five grand here," he remarked, "Not bad for a first attempt..."

Ava's voice was hushed.

"First attempt at what?"

"Robbery," he announced, "I hit a gas station and then walked into a bank and passed a note asking for cash. Both times the reaction was the same – a look of utter shock on seeing I had no face, and then total compliance. Don't worry about the car – I parked it out of sight. I had to walk quite a way to get back to it both times but I found a few short cuts. I probably could have got more out of the bank if I wanted to, but I didn't want to linger. Shock only lasts so long before someone hits the emergency button and the shutters come down and the alarms go off."

"And now I think you should stop!" she told him.

"No, no, not yet – I still have the jewelry store to hit. But first I have to make sure Inspector Gadget's not on my case – I'm going over to the cybernetics center tomorrow, around the time my face turns visible – and I'll ask around, see if Dr Bradford's interested in taking up my research – she's got no use for invisible metal so I _know_ I'll be turned down. Then I'll add the virus and leave. After that, I'll have plenty of time to plan my biggest job yet...I think I'd better take a gun with me next time, just to be sure I'm protected..."

Ava looked at the man with the blank face and slowly shook her head.

"I feel as if I hardly know you any more! This has to stop _now,_ Dudley!"

"_Stop?"_ he said darkly, _"I've only just got started, Ava. And stop worrying about me – no one can catch me now, I have no face. I'm the invisible man!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gadget was feeling tense as he walked into Chief Quimby's office.

It had been less than twenty four hours since he had made his vow to keep his wire turned on, it seemed even doing that was not enough to prevent further disasters...

As he took a seat and the Chief began to explain why he had been summoned at nine am that morning to meet with him, everything became clear:

"This isn't about the incident with Scolex and his son," Quimby said in a hushed voice, "This is about something _else_ that's happened – I'm aware your wire was _not_ turned off in this instance but it's rapidly becoming clear we have a problem here in Riverton. There were a series of robberies yesterday – nothing my men couldn't handle, the suspect was apparently unarmed, but he hit a gas station and then a bank and both times managed to get away with relatively small amounts of cash - but he _will_ strike again, and we have absolutely no leads. _The guy has no face_."

Gadget stared at him.

"You mean he was concealing it, or he was wearing some kind of a mask?"

"No, Inspector – _he had no face_. His features were blanked out, coated in mirror shine living metal. Both times he passed a note making his demands, said nothing and as you can imagine, when confronted with a faceless man, it must have been hard for his frightened victims to do anything but comply. We're calling him MirrorFace because that's what he has – a mirror for a face. I'm guessing he was either the victim of an industrial accident, or it's quite possible he was crazy enough to coat his own face with living metal to make his crimes impossible to solve."

"Any prints?" Gadget asked.

Quimby shook his head.

"He wore gloves. I'm going to send over a copy of the witness statements, security camera footage, everything I have – I'll send it to the Gadget Mobile's computer and maybe you can come up with something."

"Of course I will, sir – I'll do all I can to catch this guy."

"I would have called you in on this case last night," Quimby added, "But I knew you'd had a difficult time with Megan and the situation with Sanford and Riley. And I'm aware you have to go for your routine blood and cybernetic fluid checks this afternoon, so don't let this get in the way of your health check. But I _do_ need a result on this case – I can see this guy getting more and more confident and his crimes _will_ get bigger. _There's a man out there with no face who thinks he's unstoppable._"

Gadget nodded.

"You can count on me, sir. I'll find him."

He got up from his seat.

"Good luck," Quimby added.

"Thanks," Gadget replied, "But you know me, I always see justice gets done."

"No," Quimby's voice had softened, "I meant about your appointment at the cybernetics center today."

Gadget smiled.

"Thank you, Chief," he said, and then he left the room.

* * *

It was just gone one pm in the afternoon when Dudley arrived at the cybernetics center.

His face had stopped tingling right after the metal dematerialized, and he had left Ava at home looking worried, while he set off to carry out his plan to slow down Inspector Gadget.

He had walked into the cybernetics center, asked if he could speak briefly with Dr Bradford, and was told to go up and wait, but warned her time was limited due to her workload.

He went up to the first floor and saw Dr Bradford walking out of a patient's room. She went into her office and he lingered in the corridor, not wanting to appear too keen, before walking down and casually knocking on her open door.

Brenda looked up from her computer screen with a harassed expression.

"Yes, Professor Blackmore? I hope this will be brief – I'm aware of your work, and I also know that Taylor Braydon was forced to close the project. I am _very_ busy today so please sit down, explain your reason for calling on me and hurry up because I have to get back to another patient soon."

She had rattled off that statement as she opened a drawer and took out a syringe designed for cybernetic use.

Dudley smiled as he guessed who her next patient was after she finished off her paperwork...

"I came to see you hoping that your people might be interested in helping me further my research," he replied, "You must have a use for invisible living metal?"

She smiled, but the look in her eyes was already apologetic.

"I'm afraid we don't have _any_ use for it. The main reason being, that it would make repairs to damage extremely difficult. I do have a list of research centers locally...if you wait here, I'll go and get it for you..."

"Thank you so much!" he said warmly, and then waited for her to leave the room.

As soon as her footsteps began to fade down the corridor, he got up from his seat, grabbed a letter opener from her desk and made a tiny hole in the sealed packaging that contained the syringe, then took a vial from his pocket and opened it up and carefully slid the wrapper back, exposing the needle, before slipping the needle into the invisible mixture, then drawing it out again. And then he closed the vial, put it back in his pocket and carefully smoothed out the packaging, hiding the tiny hole.

Then Dudley sat back down and waited for Brenda to return.

He waited for a long time, the minutes ticked by and then when he checked his watch and he realized a quarter of an hour had gone, he looked around the room, feeling a flutter of panic as he wondered about security cameras, but to his relief spotted none in Dr Bradford's office.

Then the door opened and she returned with a copy of the list.

"I'm afraid this is all I can do for you," she told him, "But I _do_ wish you well with your research, Dr Blackmore."

Dudley got up and took the list from her and shook her hand.

He already knew of other research centers and they had already turned him down – Braydon Industries had been his last hope – but his mission had been accomplished, the needle was contaminated...

"Thank you for your time," he said gratefully, put the list in his pocket and quickly left her office and headed for the elevator.

Brenda turned back to the computer screen and began to get on with the complicated task of filling in more details about Riley Scolex and the many procedures he had undergone. As she worked she checked the time, and then decided she would have to stop soon because Gadget was due to come in for his blood screening and it would be better for him if she was there to do it, because these appointments always made him feel nervous...

* * *

Brenda was right – Gadget _was_ feeling nervous.

He left the Gadget Mobile parked outside the cybernetics center, walked into the building and went straight up to Brenda's office, deciding if she was too busy he would simply leave and got back to work and put off the tests for another day.

He knew his illness had been caused by the type one formula and his cybernetic fluid had been changed long ago, and the radiation had destroyed the poison that the first formula had left behind. After the transplant Brenda had told him many times that his condition had been cured, and because the cause had been destroyed, it was _impossible_ for the condition to return...

_He believed her, but he still worried._

As he walked into her office she got up from her desk and caught the look in his eyes and smiled.

"This is just a formality, Gadget," she reminded him.

He took off his trench coat and hat and laid the items over a chair.

"I know that, but I just want to get it over with."

They walked together from her office, Brenda had picked up the sealed packet that contained the syringe and as they walked towards a small treatment room, she looked at her husband.

"Gadget, your leukemia was _cybernetic toxin specific_. It _can't_ come back."

"But I still think about the high levels of radiation I had locked inside my body for months to destroy it," he replied.

They entered the treatment room and Brenda closed the door.

Gadget's heart began to race and he broke out in a sweat at the sight of the chair in the middle of the room.

"Your body is so heavily modified, the vast amount of cybernetic fluid inside it can easily counteract the potential damage to your human side," she promised him, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm only monitoring your blood and cybernetic fluid in the same way I've always done it – think of it as part of your maintenance."

Gadget sat down on the chair and rolled up his sleeve.

As he settled back and took in a deep breath, Brenda opened up the packaging and took out the syringe.

"I'm just going to slide this into the cable that blood and fluid travels through – you know it won't hurt."

Gadget closed his eyes and felt a dull ache in his sensitive cybernetic skin as the needle punctured it, and then felt a pop as the hollow tip entered a cable deep in his arm.

_"Tell me when it's safe to look."_

Brenda drew off the fluid quickly and then carefully took out the needle.

"It's done."

Gadget opened his eyes and looked at the contents of the syringe; it was already beginning to separate into blood and clear fluid much in the way oil separated from water.

"It looks almost pretty when it does that," he said nervously.

"And it's almost done," Brenda replied.

She went over to some lab equipment, added the contents of the syringe to an analyzing device and switched it on.

"Two minutes and it's over."

Gadget was still sweating as he watched the puncture in his arm close up, then he rolled down his sleeve once more.

"It's always two minutes that feel like two hours when I'm waiting for this to be over," he told her.

And Brenda gave him that smile he had seen so many times before, the one that fondly told him not to be so silly.

As the device bleeped, she accessed the monitor above it and read out the result.

"It's absolutely fine, honey," she told him, "Everything is in balance, your bloods okay and your cybernetic fluid is working perfectly."

It came as a relief to see the light come back into Gadget's eyes as he got up from the chair.

"And now I'm going back to work."

He went over to Brenda and gave her a hug, then smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr Bradford. I'll see you at home later on."

"I might be late," she reminded him, "Riley's still critical. I'm finishing off his medical report and as long as he holds on and his condition remains unchanged, I should be home around eight pm. It's been a tough couple of days."

Gadget thought about the heavy modifications Riley would have to come to terms with and suddenly felt ashamed for being so afraid of a simple blood and fluid check.

"I hope he makes it," he said, and then he walked with Brenda back to her office, where he put on his coat and hat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brenda asked, noticing he had suddenly become quiet.

"I was just thinking about a case I'm working on," he replied, "Quimby gave it to me this morning – some guy with a living metal face has been going around town committing robberies. "

Brenda's eyes widened.

"Living metal? All over his _entire_ face?" she exclaimed.

Gadget nodded.

"I know it seems impossible. But someone must have had some sort of industrial accident and –"

Brenda stared at him.

"No, that's not possible! If there had been a victim of an accident of that magnitude they would have been brought here. They'd need major facial surgery; the only way to remove the metal would be to cut it away."

"Well this guy decided to live with it," Gadget replied, "And he's using it to hide his identity to commit robberies."

Brenda was shocked at the thought of it.

"But he's living with metal coating his face! He can't go through life like that – he may as well have no face."

"Maybe he's gone crazy because of it," Gadget told her, "That's why I want this guy found as quickly as possible."

Brenda had also wondered about the sanity of the thief with no face.

_"Be careful."_

"I'm always careful, honey."

Gadget kissed her cheek, straightened his hat and then turned and walked out of her office, putting behind him the worries that had been building for days over his blood test and thinking instead about something he welcomed – he now had a crime to solve...

* * *

Felix Todd ran his hands up Megan's legs and fixed his gaze on the tiny seahorse that shone in living metal at the top of her inner thigh.

"It looks beautiful," he said softly.

Megan had been lying back on the chair in his studio while he worked, and now she sat up, smiling as she saw the intricate detail on the metalwork.

"It _is_ beautiful."

Felix placed his hands on the back of the chair as he leaned forward, pinning her to the seat as he kissed her deeply.

As he pulled back and looked into her eyes he spoke softly.

"There's a _lot_ of places I want to transform you, honey... we'll do it slowly."

And he leaned closer, moved lower and gently kissed the gleaming metal shining on her thigh.

Megan gave a shiver and her fingers tangled in his hair as she sighed.

Felix straightened up and smiled as he looked down at her.

"Thanks for my birthday present. _Now I've got something for you._.."

His hand shifted down to his belt and he started to unbuckle it.

_"I've been aching for this since I started carving your design. What a way to spend time between your legs...I'm more than ready for this - I hope you are too. You might wanna hang on to those arm rests...this could get rough..."_

And he chuckled as he tugged at his zip.

Then Megan looked at him sharply.

"_Wait!"_

"What for? I'm good to go now, if you get what I mean," he said, gesturing below his belt.

But Megan sat up again and smoothed down her skirt.

"I'm sorry, honey – I'll be back in a minute, I have to call the cybernetics center. I can't believe I forgot! I feel so selfish; I got so excited thinking about us that I didn't think to call..."

Felix had been too wrapped up in the moment to understand what she was talking about, and his damaged memory wasn't up to speed either, so all he could do was look at her in confusion.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

_"Riley - I need to know how he's doing."_

She got up and hurried from the studio.

"This won't take long!" she called back to him.

Felix gave a groan.

"Take your time," he said bitterly, "That _thing _I had for you just went away..." And he gripped the leather arm rests of the empty chair tightly, muttering_," It went away when you said Riley! Thanks a lot, honey!"_

* * *

Gadget had left the cybernetics center and taken a drive up to the Riverton Highway, where he parked off the road and smiled down at the face on the screen as he told the car he was happy the blood results were out of the way, and now he wanted to get on with what he loved best – police work.

Then he had sat through footage of the robberies, enhanced images, used his go go gadget magnifiers to look even closer – but all he had seen was a man with a mirror shine face. He had listened to witness accounts, gone over the footage repeatedly – and _still_ come no closer to finding a single clue.

Then sun was starting to dip as the screen stopped playing the footage and the Gadget Mobile's face appeared in its place.

"So what do you want to do next, G Man?" the car asked.

"I'm not sure...I need some time to think," Gadget replied, as he turned over the facts and still found no answers. Then he spoke up again.

"I want you to search through records here in Riverton first and then outside of town – go national if you have to – find out if there's a record of anyone having an industrial accident involving their face getting covered in living metal, maybe it was an explosion or something..."

"That could take a _long _time!" the car complained.

"But it's our only chance of tracing this guy," he replied, "Get on to it, please."

"Will do..."

The screen switched to scrolling data. While the car searched, Gadget's thoughts shifted away from work as he watched the sun sinking lower in the sky.

He started to think about the short drive across the Riverton Bridge, and how it would be easy to go over to see Sylvia and say sorry for the way he had spoken to her.

_She was leaving tomorrow. He didn't want her to leave without apologizing to her first. _

But he knew if he went back, he would keep going back, and that had to stop even though his heart was aching...

* * *

Ava stood by the window as Dudley sat back relaxing on the sofa. She watched him with suspicion in her eyes as she thought about his plans.

"You still want to go ahead with the robbery?"

"Of course I do. I'll get over there tomorrow, watch the place, do the same thing the next day, and then go in on Monday morning. By the afternoon we'll be on our way to being rich! And that will be the end of all our worries and I can have all the time and materials I need to complete my research and get this," he gestured to the mirror that blanked out his features, "off my face!"

Ava shook her head.

"I still don't like what you did today. It could prove dangerous."

Dudley laughed.

He raised a coffee cup and sipped from it and the liquid seemed to vanish into the mirror that blanked out his features.

"Nonsense."

He put the coffee cup down and turned to look at her, but all she saw was her own face reflected within.

"My face was visible when I went into the cybernetics center. It didn't turn back to this mirror shine until I got home. No one knows my secret. Brenda believes I had a genuine reason for being there... Don't worry, I won't get caught."

Ava's voice was hushed.

"I wasn't talking about _you_ – I meant this could be dangerous for Inspector Gadget! You've just infected him with an invisible virus! You don't know what quantities you put into it. And how are the scientists supposed to figure out what's wrong with him if they can't even see the cause?"

Dudley fell silent for a moment.

Then he shrugged it off.

"They'll work it out. Any way, it's only a minor virus... I can't see it doing any _real_ harm."

Ava thought about Dudley's accident with the living metal and the way he had tinkered with unknown quantities of alloys, and then wondered exactly how dangerous the virus could prove to be, and then she made a decision:

_If Dudley's little potion made Gadget far sicker than he expected, she would have to get a message to the cybernetics center and tell them it was curable with saline... her only problem was the fact that she did not want to get caught or risk her own freedom for anyone..._

* * *

As shades of dusk began to streak the sky, the screen stopped scrolling and the Gadget Mobile's face replaced the data and the car spoke up.

_"I have no record of any such accident involving liquid metal. It's just not out there, Gadget."_

He gave a sigh. His head was slightly aching and he felt a little too hot as he loosened his tie.

"Let's leave this until tomorrow. I'm tired, I need to go home."

The engine started up.

Gadget was rubbing his temples and the face on the screen looked up at him in concern.

"Are you okay, G Man?"

"I'm just tired," he replied, "You drive, Gadget Mobile."

And the car pulled out of the parking space and back on to the highway and headed in the direction of home.

* * *

Sanford Scolex was resting against pillows.

He was glad to be back home after persuading Brenda to let him leave earlier than planned. But now he was home and resting, his thoughts were torn between concern for Riley and his own feelings of anger towards Gadget, who had failed him when he needed him the most.

As Penny walked into the bedroom she looked at him sadly, he was sitting there in bed with Mad Cat curled beside him as he stroked the cats fur with his human hand. The pincer was lying idle at his side; he refused to look at it or even use it because it stirred up reminders of the other, terrible past and what might have been.

"Sanford, you need to start using the pincer, its just to get the cybernetic connection working properly so that the new hand will adjust instantly when you have it connected. _It's temporary_."

"I can't even look at the thing," he said in a hushed voice, "And I was expecting Gadget to come over and visit, but he hasn't even called me!"

Penny detected bitterness in his voice and quickly explained.

"My Uncle had to have his bloods checked today. You know how he gets about that. He still feels scared; he still worries that a problem might show up."

Sanford was still stroking the cats fur.

"I gave him bone marrow, I saved his life. No doubt if he ever needed it again, I'd be there for him. _But he wasn't there for me when Riley went off the bridge. I couldn't even raise him on the wire_."

Penny sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sanford was still fixing his gaze on Mad Cat as he stroked his fur.

"He wasn't there, the one time I needed his help, he _wasn't _there for me. Now Riley has to adjust to life as a cyborg, this will destroy him emotionally! And I have to live with _this_ thing –"

And the pincer snapped together sharply, as it snapped Penny felt a shiver run down her spine, although she wasn't quite sure why that single act had chilled her so deeply.

"I'm trying not to blame him, but I do. He's my best friend and he let me down."

"He would have been there if he'd known. But no one could have predicted Riley doing something like that!"

Her words had little effect on him.

"I wonder what Dudley's up to," he said, "I could use some company, could you fetch me the phone, please?"

Penny got up and went over to the table and picked up his cell phone.

"You need my Uncle," she reminded him, but he took the phone from her and accessed Dudley's number." I don't need Gadget right now, I'm too upset," he replied, and then he paused as the phone began to ring on the other end of the line.

As Dudley answered, Sanford spoke quickly, cancelling out his cheerful greeting.

"There's been an accident," he said quietly, "I tried to stop Riley jumping off the Riverton Bridge and we both went over. I've lost my hand and Riley's fighting for his life and in the middle of cybernetic conversion. _It's all a big mess_."

There was a pause.

"I'm _so_ sorry to hear that!" Dudley exclaimed, "Riley jumped off a bridge? I know you said he was feeling low, but I didn't think he'd do something like that! This is terrible..."

"Could you come over?"

There was another pause.

"I can't come now," Dudley replied cautiously, "If it were possible, I'd be with you in ten minutes, but I _can't_ leave my lab."

_"Your lab?"_

"I've set up a lab, I'm working on my research from home. But I can't see anyone, maybe next week I could come over for perhaps an hour...around one pm. It _has_ to be one pm. _Any other time is impossible_." And he laughed nervously, "It's hard to explain, Sanford. But I _do_ have a valid reason...I just can't go into it at this moment..."

Sanford frowned.

"You're not making sense."

"It's complicated...this living metal stuff_, it's_ complicated..._complicating me..._I can't stop...I have to go. I'll call you next week. I do hope Riley pulls through."

The call ended.

Sanford put down the phone and shook his head.

"I didn't understand a word of that!" he exclaimed to Penny, "He just said he can only see me around one pm. He's set up a lab at home and he said _its complicated with the living metal..._I don't know _what_ he's talking about!"

Penny sat down next to him again.

"Just get some rest, I'll call my Uncle in the morning, I'm sure he'll come over and see you."

"_No,"_ Sanford replied quietly, _"I don't want to see anyone, I've decided I need some time alone."_

And as he spoke, he finally shifted his gaze to the metal pincer on the end of his wrist, and his own bitter expression reflected back at him as he wondered again why Gadget had let him down at a time when he had needed him the most.

* * *

Gadget went home to a house that was strangely quiet.

As he hung up his coat and hat in the hallway, Megan walked out from the front room and as he spotted the look in her eyes, he got a sinking feeling that all was not well between her and Felix.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

His daughter ran her fingers through her dark hair and gave a sigh.

"I messed up. I think I hurt his feelings, but you know what Felix is like – it's often hard to _find_ his feelings, let alone figure out what's going on in his mind."

"Did you two fall out over something?"

"I mentioned that I wanted to call the cybernetics center, just to see how Riley was doing – he really went into a sulk over it."

"Have you talked about it?"

"No," she replied, "He's been working in the studio, had three clients in today – I took him a coffee and some lunch and he barely said a word to me."

"Maybe you should keep these phone calls to yourself," Gadget said quietly, "I know you love Felix. I also know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him, either - but maybe he still sees Riley as a threat."

"But I'm only concerned about the guy!"

"And he's _Felix_," Gadget reminded her, "He's got his own way of interpreting situations. I think he gets insecure about you. You're young, pretty, he loves you – maybe he's scared of losing you."

"Maybe," she replied, then as she looked at her father concern filled her eyes as she noticed he was sweating heavily.

"Dad, are you okay? You look sick."

Gadget took in a weary breath as he tried to ignore the tiny aches and pains shooting through his body.

"This might sound crazy because I'm a cyborg, but I feel like I've got flu or something."

"Cyborgs can't get flu. You're full of cybernetic fluid, you're immune to human viruses."

"Then I guess I'm just tired. I'm going to bed - I need to rest. "

He turned for the stairs but she spoke again and her voice was filled with anxiety - and hearing that tone took him back to the days when he had been sick and she had been so afraid for him.

"Did Mom check your blood today?"

"Yes and it was fine," he assured her, "_I'm_ fine. I just need some rest."

Then Gadget headed up to his bedroom, feeling more exhausted with every step as he wondered why he suddenly felt so tired.

He went into his bedroom feeling weary. The tiredness that had swept over him seemed to have come on all of a sudden, and he could only blame it on how worked up he had let himself become over his blood results.

He kicked off his shoes, stripped off a shirt damp with sweat and lay back on the bed as a dull ache spread through his body, and then thought about what Megan had said – cyborgs did _not_ catch human viruses...

But it certainly felt like he was coming down with something – and even though he knew it was impossible because he was so heavily modified, it _did_ feel like a flu bug. Gadget closed his eyes and gave into his exhaustion, slipping rapidly into deep sleep.

* * *

The bedroom was darkened by late evening shadows when a gentle hand shaking his shoulder stirred him from rest.

_"Gadget!"_

He heard Brenda's voice and as she said his name again, she sounded concerned. He slowly opened his eyes, and that dull ache in his head was still there.

"What, honey?"

She swept her hand over his damp hair.

"_You're burning up, honey. This shouldn't be happening." _

Suddenly he was wide awake. He knew that calm, measured tone with an undercurrent of worry – Brenda was afraid for him and trying not to show it. He remembered his bloods had been clear but all the same, his heart started to race as he sat up and a trickle of sweat ran down his chest and over illuminated microchips.

Gadget grabbed a glass of water beside the bed and drank it down, but still felt as if the room was too hot and his thirst had not been quenched.

"Megan said she thought I had a virus...it feels like flu or something –"

"You can't catch the flu," Brenda said carefully, "I don't want you to worry, Gadget - but we _should_ check this out right now –"

"_No!"_

He knew he had sounded afraid and made no apology for it – memories were starting to hit him of the pain of the radiation treatment, of the days when he had fought to stay alive before the transplant.

"This isn't happening again, it can't be. You said it can't come back!"

"And I'm sure it hasn't!" Brenda assured him, "But I need to take some more fluids from you, I have some portable lab equipment here at home, I can analyze the sample, then we'll know if something is wrong."

Gadget glanced at the clock.

"Its eight thirty in the evening, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. This can wait."

Brenda gently closed her hand over his arm as she looked into his eyes.

"Honey, we _can't_ afford to wait."

Her voice was hushed and in the silence that followed as he looked back at her with fear in his eyes, he felt sure he could hear his own heart pounding as he silently fought to control waves of panic.

"What do you mean?"

Brenda wanted to cry, but held it back using all her years of professional experience as her only source of strength as she explained the situation as it stood:

"Your systems are regulated by the balance of your cybernetic fluid. That includes your thermostat that regulates your temperature. Aside from normal perspiration due to over exertion or emotional upset or a mild reaction to heat, you should _not_ be sweating like this in normal temperatures while your body is resting. It takes a lot to disturb the balance of the fluid to this extent. _A lot_."

He saw the look in her eyes and another wave of panic washed over him, taking the air from his lungs with it and he slowly drew in a difficult breath, then as he spoke his voice trembled.

"What the hell do you think is wrong with me?"

"It _could_ be...it's a remote possibility..." Brenda paused, her voice had started to break up as she blinked away tears and as she looked at him again she shook her head.

"I don't want to think about this or to frighten you – we don't know _anything_ yet...it could even be a fault in your system somewhere, but..."

Fear reflected in his eyes.

"Just tell me what you think this is, I need to know."

Brenda was struggling to hold back her tears and to keep her voice low, because it was far too early to break bad news to Megan before it was confirmed...

"Until I have concrete proof I can't assume anything, but there _is_ a possibility that the large doses of radiation you received during your treatment has caused another form of cancer to develop in the human side of your body."

Gadget drew in a shaken breath and put his hand to his mouth as he stifled a sob.

Brenda placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes were glazed with tears but she held back on letting herself fall apart, because Gadget was already there and one of them had to stay strong.

"You're _seventy_ percent cyborg, you can take a lot and survive," she reminded him.

Tears ran from his eyes as he remembered the pain of the radioactive implants that had burned into his body.

_"No I can't,"_ he said tearfully.

"You can," Brenda replied softly, "You can and you will – _if_ it comes to it! This hasn't been confirmed yet, but if it _is_ cancer, there are very effective cybernetic chemotherapy drugs available these days, you're seventy percent machine, you can live with this for a _very_ long time, Gadget!"

"I don't want to go through any more pain."

"I'll be with you, I can help you with all of that. Think of us and think of Megan... you _have_ to face this and keep going, honey. I won't let you die!"

Brenda's face was stained with tears now.

Gadget fell silent for a moment as he took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes, and then he looked away from her as he considered his options.

"I'll do the test now," Brenda was saying as she got up and went over to a table by the window and lifted a locked box, "It will take a couple of minutes to find out if it is your fluid balance – or not. If it's not, it could be something that we haven't thought of, even a mechanical fault ..."

She set the box down on the bed and opened it up.

Gadget held out his arm and turned his face away as he felt the sting of the needle go deep.

"If the fluid is out of balance I'll take the sample to the lab and work on it tomorrow and then we'll figure out a treatment plan."

The needle was out of his arm.

He watched as the machine began to analyze the sample.

"Okay, while it's working, let's make our decisions now...if it's positive, we won't tell Megan yet, not until we know everything. I'll work on the sample tomorrow and then I'll arrange for you to come in and have some scans and we can figure the rest out from there."

"Okay," Gadget said quietly above the low hum of the machine, "If its bad news, I'll have the scans. I'll need to know what the situation is."

The machine fell silent.

Brenda hit a button on the monitor and looked at the results.

He heard her take in a sharp breath and as she turned back to him her eyes had glazed with tears again.

"I'm sorry, Gadget...your cybernetic fluid is out of balance. I'll work on this sample tomorrow and then make arrangements for you to come in and –"

_"No,"_ he said quietly, _"I'll have the scan. I need to know how long I have left. But I'm not making any kind of treatment plan, not this time. I can't go through any more pain."_

He saw fear in Brenda's eyes and it broke his heart – it was fear at the thought of losing him.

"No, you can't give up!"

Gadget knew he was trembling as he spoke again.

"Just tell me there's _another_ possibility – what _else_ could have caused my fluid system to be out of balance? I need to have the hope that it could be something else, just tell me so I can hope for good news even if the chance is remote!"

Brenda thought hard.

"It could be a fault with your thermostat – and thermostat failure is serious, but treatable... or...it could be...no, that's impossible..."

"What's impossible?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"It doesn't matter..."

He gripped her hand tightly.

"_Brenda, it does matter. Tell me!"_

She gave sigh.

"It's not possible, I don't see how it could be...but the only other explanation I can think of is the possibility that you were poisoned by something that invaded your fluid balance. That would have to be a _manufactured virus_, Gadget! It's highly unlikely."

He considered all she had said, and then he let go of her hand and got up.

As he put on his shoes and took a clean shirt from the closet, she looked at him in surprise.

"You can't go any where, you're sick! I need to analyze this sample, I need to find out what's wrong with you!"

Gadget put on his shirt and started to button it up.

_"I think we both know what's wrong,"_ he said quietly, _"It was the radiation, the levels were too high."_

As he turned to his wife sadness reflected in his eyes.

"I _know _I'm dying," he said, and then he managed the ghost of a smile, "But I also know in my heart you did everything you could to save me. It just wasn't enough, and I'm not having any more treatment. Now I'm going for a drive, I need to clear my head. _Don't worry, I'm not about to go into weapons mode and put a go go bullet through the human side of my brain – I've still got what's left of my life and I intend to make the most of every moment._"

"But Gadget –"

He kissed her, let her go, and then walked out of the door as he tried not to think about the tears he had seen in her eyes.

Gadget went down the hall and paused to put on his hat and trench coat, and then he left the house and got into the Gadget Mobile.

Moments later he was speeding down the highway as the rockets lit up the night with blue flame as he headed over to East Riverton.

_ He was afraid his time was running out, and he knew he needed to be with Sylvia while he was still strong enough to hold her in his arms and this time, he would tell her the truth about how he felt, and he would hold nothing back because it seemed life had suddenly become too short to do anything less..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Gadget Mobile was in a parking area close to the apartment block. Gadget had shut down the car's computer and now he was in a phone booth across the street as he sheltered from heavy rain.

He leaned against the side of the booth as weakness overtook him, and wondered if it was caused by his own sorrow or the aches and pains that flickered through his body as he made the call and waited for Sylvia to answer.

When she picked up the phone and he heard her voice, Gadget drew in a sharp breath as he recalled the harsh words he had spoken.

_"I'm so sorry,"_ he said tearfully as he began to weep, _"I didn't mean it, honey...I'm so very sorry...I was mad about what happened to Sanford, I didn't mean to take it out on you..."_

He gripped the phone harder as he sobbed and tears ran down his face.

_"Please don't hang up on me...I'm so scared..."_

"Gadget?" Sylvia said, "Are you crying?"

He gave another sob as the cold wet evening seemed to slice through his clothing and burrow beneath skin making him tremble as he wept.

_"I...I didn't mean it, I want to see you so very much, and you're not a whore, you're a wonderful person, oh please forgive me, I have to see you before its too late...please, let me explain, I can't leave this unsaid..."_

"Come over," she said quietly, and half the pain in his heart dissolved.

Gadget left the phone booth and ran across the empty road as heavy rain bounced off puddles and the speed as it hit ground sounded like the rush of a subway train.

* * *

He went inside the building and as the door closed behind him, the teeming rain sounded distant once more. He took in a breath and fixed his gaze on the corridor and began to walk towards Sylvia's door.

When he got there he knocked once and she answered right away.

Gadget stood there dripping wet with his eyes red from crying.

"My cybernetic fluid's off balance again," he said tearfully, "I don't know how long I've got...I don't want to waste any more time."

His voice was hushed, but in the stillness of the corridor seemed to echo softly as he stood there looking into her eyes.

_"Please forgive me for what I said."_

More tears came to his eyes as he saw the look of forgiveness she gave him, and as he held out his hands she grasped them. He was wet and cold and trembling but being here, with her, everything felt so right.

"I do forgive you," she said softly, "But what's this about, Gadget?"

His voice was still hushed and as he spoke again, tears ran from his eyes.

"_I love you. I'm in love with you. And Brenda says I have cancer again."_

Sylvia blinked back tears, then stepped back, inviting him inside. As the door closed behind him, she kept a tight grip on his hand as he fought to compose himself, taking a deep breath as he wiped his eyes with a shaking hand.

"It wasn't so bad the first time around," he said in a trembling voice, "It was caused by the toxin, so it was curable. But this time it's different. Brenda told me she thinks it was caused by the radiation treatment. The human side of me can't stand up to as much punishment as the cyborg side. I'm dying, Sylvia."

Sylvia said nothing as she put her arms around him. Gadget clung to her and wept.

"I don't know what to do..." he said tearfully.

Sylvia let go of him and met his gaze with glazed eyes as she tried not to break down in front of him.

"You're soaked," she said quietly, and unbuttoned his trench coat and slipped it off him. Gadget stood there feeling useless as she hung up his coat and then took his hat off him and hung that up too.

"It started tonight; I had symptoms of my fluid being off balance. Brenda tested it and confirmed there was something very wrong..."

There was a look of utter shock in Gadget's eyes.

Sylvia thought about all she knew about cyborg composition, and then frowned.

"She _actually_ said it was cancer?"

Gadget wiped his eyes and then shook his head.

"No, but it's the most likely cause. She said a manufactured virus could also cause the same symptoms, but if that was the case, I'd _know_ if I'd been poisoned. It can't be my thermostat either, because the pain isn't confined to one area, it's all over my body. She's going to run some more tests but it's just a matter of time before it's confirmed."

Sylvia led him up the hallway and opened the bedroom door.

"Sit down," she said quietly, and Gadget went over to the bed and as he sat down, recalled their last meeting and suddenly felt very much at home. Her belongings were packed away in cases as she prepared to move out, but this place still held memories he couldn't forget, and as he looked at her, he knew for sure where he would be spending the night - and he didn't even care what Brenda would think about his absence...

* * *

_Across town, Dr Kramer was watching the night skies dark blue deepen into black._

He was thinking about Robo Gadget, who was still unconscious as he slowly recovered from the damage caused to his android body. It would be several months before he awoke, but when he did, he would find life _very_ different to the one he remembered...

"I wish things could have worked out better," Kramer said.

And Robo Brenda shifted closer to him beneath cool sheets and her flame-red hair trailed gently across his bare chest as she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Who cares about some stupid invisible metal project? And how come you're thinking about work while we're in bed?"

And she playfully blew on his spiky hair and giggled.

But Kramer did not return her smile.

"I'm not talking about the project that just folded, I'm thinking about Robo Gadget. What's going to happen to us when he's well enough to come home again? I feel as if I've betrayed him, but I love you so very much...you're right, we _do_ belong together – you me and Fi – but look how he reacted when he imagined we were having an affair? How is he going to feel when he finds out his worst nightmare has actually happened?"

Robo Brenda shook her head.

"I don't know honey, I don't really think too far ahead. I mean, what's the point? Who knows what tomorrow will bring..."

Kramer gave a sigh of despair. As the man who built his android lover, he knew _exactly_ how Robo Brenda's mind worked – it did not think too deeply, because he had built her to Sanford's specification many years before, designed her as a play mate for him, and when she said she didn't think too hard, she really _was_ telling the truth...

He sat up and turned to her, making an attempt to explain as she started to kiss up his shoulder and he gently pushed her away.

"Please listen, this is _serious!_ We don't know how Robo Gadget will take this news. He's going to have enough problems because of the corrosion and the damage it caused to his body, knowing about us too will break his heart!"

Robo Brenda had given up on sliding her hands over his body and teasing him with kisses that were failing to distract him.

She fell silent for a moment, and then as she looked into his eyes once more, she gave a sigh.

"I'm not being mean, but after what he did to you, I wouldn't want him back here any way."

Kramer had heard her reasons many times over, but it didn't deter him from trying again, because he intended to keep his vow to help Robo Gadget when he was recovered, even though the charges against him had been dropped, the android still faced a very difficult time adjusting to life alone...

"I don't think you understand the impact his damage will have on his life," Kramer said gently as he reached out and toyed with a lock of Robo Brenda's hair, "He suffered irreversible damage when the fluids leaked into his working components. He's going to have problems with the corrosion flaring up throughout his body indefinitely. And the damage that's already occurred will affect him – it's most likely he will have some form of permanent mechanical failure, the android equivalent of what humans call paralysis. He can't have a replacement body, he's already undergone repair work and with the water damage too it all means he's going to have a lifetime of disability. It wouldn't be fair to leave him to it and just get on with our lives."

Robo Brenda blinked.

"Why not? He went crazy because he got the wrong idea about us and look what he did! Besides, we already have Fifi, our baby – we don't need another one, we don't need to lose our family time looking after him. We're happy now, Kramer...let's stay that way."

And she leaned in and kissed him and her kiss made his head swim. He held her as he returned her kisses, but then let go again.

"No, I want you to listen to me – he needs our help!"

Robo Brenda ran her hand under the covers, over his body, slowly sliding soft fingertips lower and as he caught his breath, she smiled.

"Sometimes, you just have to be selfish and go for what you want," she told him, "And we are _happy _– he's not coming between us, Kramer."

He was just about ready to drop the conversation and take her in his arms again, but then the sound of Fifi crying in the nursery came through loudly on the baby monitor.

"Fi's crying. I bet she wants feeding again," Kramer said.

Robo Brenda rolled over on her back and smiled up at him.

"Okay, your turn – go feed her, Daddy."

"I fed her last time," he said with a weary sigh as he got out of bed.

As he left the room Robo Brenda thought about all he had said about Robo Gadget.

"He's not coming back here," she said aloud, "We're happy just as we are!"

Then she smiled and reached into an open box of chocolates next to the bed, and grabbed one, put it in her mouth and gave a sigh of contentment as she closed her eyes and savored the sweetness.

* * *

The heavy down pour over East Riverton had eased off to a gentle patter against the windows as Gadget lay in Sylvia's arms.

The lights were out and only a streetlight across the road from the apartment lent any kind of glow to the room, it came in through half closed shades of pale light that cast low across the floor but left the lovers in darkness as they embraced in dampened sheets.

Gadget clung to Sylvia as he rested in her arms. His body was still aching but his thoughts overtook all pain and weakness as they raced on ahead of this night, this hour and this moment. Gadget was thinking a week forward, then a month, then two months – then could think no further because he didn't know how long he would survive. As Sylvia stroked his hair and he lay with his head on her shoulder, he finally broke the silence.

"I don't want you to change your plans, I want to know you're back at med school studying to be a doctor. My situation has to be separate from your dreams, you're young, you have your whole life in front of you and you can't ruin it for a dying old cyborg."

Sylvia didn't move as she lay there looking into the darkness and made a confession:

"I needed some money to make the move tomorrow. I didn't want to ask you for more because I thought you didn't want me to contact you. So I took a couple of clients in last night, only for massage, I swear it was nothing else – I just want you to know that, so you know _nothing_ happened –"

She caught her breath as pain registered on her face.

Gadget had grabbed her wrist and slammed it to the mattress as he glared down at her. The movement had been sudden and the way he was gripping her wrist as he over used his hydraulics made her gasp in pain and shock.

_"Let go!"_ she shrieked, feeling a sudden panic as she realized Gadget her lover was also a very powerful cyborg male who was more than capable of jealousy spilling over into something darker – as he glared down at her she wasn't sure just how deep his anger could run, but there was a look in his eyes she had never seen before...

"I told you no more of it!" he said sharply, "No more selling yourself!"

"Nothing happened!"

"_I don't believe you!"_

Gadget had never known such feelings in his life before, certainly not to the extent that love could spill over into rage that was bruising her wrist – but everything about loving Sylvia was a new experience, and he wasn't going to fight against it.

"Okay," he said angrily, "You want to sell yourself? You want to be owned? _I'll_ own you! I'll make sure no one comes near you again, and I can do that, I can do what I like because I'm Inspector Gadget and no one messes around with me, do you understand?"

She was nodding and tears had formed in her eyes.

Gadget took in some slow breaths as he looked down at her and tried to pull back his anger.

"_When I said I loved you, I meant it."_

She was looking up at him with frightened eyes. He was suddenly becoming aware of that feeling of power that he enjoyed when he looked down at her, and his emotions ran so fast together he didn't know if he wanted to cry, kiss her or grip her even harder and snap her wrist, but his heart was pounding and he knew he had told her the truth – he _did _love her...

Gadget let go of her wrist as he took in a sharp breath and stifled another sob.

"I'm sorry – I'm really screwed up...I can't think straight any more."

Then he lay down on his back with his aching head resting against the pillow as he blinked back tears.

"It's okay," she said nervously, "I know you're upset, I broke my promise and I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get mad, I just wanted you to know I had nothing to hide. And I will go to med school, but I need you to stay in touch. I need to now how you're doing because I won't sleep or eat if I don't know. _I love you too, Gadget_."

He turned his head and looked at her, and felt like apologizing to her for ever coming into her life in the first place.

"I'm glad you feel the same but there's no point in us starting anything – I'm dying."

She sat up and leaned over him, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"No you're not. You can live for a _long_ time with cybernetic chemotherapy –"

"That's a long time to be weak and in pain."

"No," she said again, "I'm not going to let you give up on yourself!"

Suddenly her eyes became bright as she looked at him with optimism.

"After I finish my studies I can come back to Riverton and get a job at the cybernetics center, then I can be there for you, I can support you."

Everything she had just said sounded like a bad idea.

"Brenda will be in charge of my treatment."

"_Well I won't be sucking on sensitive wiring while she's around."_

Gadget stared at her.

"How can you be so crude at a time like this?"

She smiled. Gadget started to smile too, and then he laughed.

"I can't believe I'm smiling after the news I've had!"

She shifted closer and put her arm around him.

"It won't be as bad as you think, you're seventy percent cyborg, you can handle heavy medication and still get on with your life for most of the time. You'll have bad days, but good ones too. You'll definitely have to cut down your work schedule but you won't have to give up altogether."

Gadget gave a sigh.

"You make it sound so easy."

"There will be side effects," she added, "tiredness –"

"Oh great I'll spend my working hours sleeping in the Gadget Mobile!"

"No, you can cut your hours down."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's weight loss, hair loss –"

"It just gets worse, I'm going to look and feel like a wreck."

"Get a smaller trench coat. And you're always wearing a hat to work –"

Gadget looked at her and his voice softened as he spoke again.

"You really do love me, don't you... I wish I'd met you sooner."

She fell silent as she thought about her options.

"Maybe I should tell Taylor I've got a sick relative who needs me and put off completing my studies. With the years I already have registered as enough qualification to work in cybernetics, I could get a job as a nurse if someone could get me in at the cybernetics center. I know that would mean a lot of excuses and maybe covering up my criminal record, but I could do that, then I could stay here in Riverton and help you out. _I want to be with you_."

Gadget started to smile.

_"I really want you to finish the studies and become a doctor. But I guess you can always do that later when I'm dead."_

Her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Don't talk like that."

Gadget placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I like seeing you cry over me. I know it sounds mean, but at least when you do that I know that you love me."

"I'm trying not to cry."

Gadget held her closer.

"As long as I know you're there for me I think I can face this. I'm not saying I'll go through years of treatment, I want to enjoy the quality of my life, I don't want to spend years in pain just to hold on. I'm not sure about anything yet. _But I do know I need you_."

The weight of his cyborg body was pinning her to the mattress.

"_You've already got me"_ she whispered, and Gadget held her tighter and covered her mouth with a deep and lingering kiss as he enjoyed the feeling of his dominance over her slender body, and started to make love and think of nothing but the moment they shared.

* * *

When early morning light filtered through the half drawn shades, Gadget opened his eyes and the ache in his head throbbed.

He sat up and took in a deep breath, then shivered as sweat ran from his body.

"Oh no, you're shaking..."

As Sylvia placed her hand on his shoulder, Gadget shrugged it off and got up.

"I need a shower. Then I have to go home and face Brenda. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay but –"

"I know you have to go home."

He heard no resentment in her voice, and felt glad of it.

Gadget showered and dressed and then drank several glasses of water but still felt no better. He wasn't sure what was harder to live with – the pain he was in, or the accusing look he would see in Brenda's eyes when he got home.

As he walked to the door, Sylvia went with him. He opened the front door and then hesitated, not wanting to step over the threshold and into the real world again, the world where he would have face all the pain and difficult decisions that did not exist when he was in Sylvia's arms.

"I feel lousy this morning," Gadget confessed, "Much worse than I did last night. I hurt all over."

She looked up at him and held back on crying as she thought about all he faced without her.

"But you look absolutely fine, Inspector Gadget," she told him, and then she reached out and gently adjusted his tie.

"Sorry, I had to do that...now you look perfect."

Gadget briefly smiled, but then sadness clouded his eyes.

"I guess when I see you again I'll know for sure what's wrong with me," he said quietly, "It won't take long for Brenda to make a diagnosis."

"So maybe you should decide now to think positive about everything no matter what the outcome."

"I'll try. I'll probably fail, but I will try."

"And I'll call Taylor and tell him I have to put off leaving, I'm sure he'll understand and get them to hold a place for me so I can go back to my studies later."

"Are you sure you want to put your life on hold for me?"

"Yes I am," she replied, "You need me – so I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I shouldn't be so happy about that, but I am," he said, then he kissed her briefly, looked into her eyes and then turned away, because he knew if he lingered a moment longer he would be back through that door and he would not be going home until much later in the day. The walk away from her door felt like the longest walk of his life, and also the loneliest.

* * *

Gadget crossed the street and got into his car.

As he slid the key into the ignition, the Gadget Mobile woke up and the face on the screen blinked, and then stared up at him.

"Morning, Gadget. _Why_ are we still parked in East Riverton? You parked here last night and now the sun is rising...I don't _like_ the conclusion I'm reaching."

He gave a sigh. He was still sweating and his head was aching and he wasn't looking forward to going home to face Brenda.

"I went to see Sylvia, and then I came back here and slept in the car."

"I don't believe you..."

"That's what I'm _telling_ you."

Gadget started up the engine and pulled out of the parking spot, then turned down the roof of the convertible and the car headed towards the road that led to the Riverton Bridge.

As he drove, the face on the screen was still looking up at him.

"So what happened?"

"I needed to see Sylvia. I needed to talk to her."

"Why?"

They had started to cross the bridge.

Gadget gave a sigh as his patience began to wear thin.

"If you must know the truth, there's a problem with my cybernetic fluid – again! Brenda thinks I may have a form of cancer caused by the radiation I was treated with when I had the leukemia. It's not confirmed yet but it can't be anything else. I'm just waiting for her to run some tests and confirm it."

The car's voice was hushed.

"Are you sure? This can't be right – you got sick because of the toxin, that was eliminated, you was cured...and I'm no doctor, but I _do_ know a seventy percent cyborg can take a _lot_ of radiation and not get sick because of it!"

"But Brenda said it's the only likely explanation. She's working on my blood result today and then booking me in for some scans."

"I can scan you right now!" the car exclaimed, "Maybe I can find a problem that she hadn't thought of – maybe it's something minor, let's go for that, let's do it, I just want to be able to give you some good news, G Man!"

The were almost across the bridge. Gadget smiled kindly at the screen.

"Go on, then. Do it – but be honest with me. And I won't hope for good news because I _know_ how sick I am."

Gadget felt and saw nothing as the car ran a scan of his body.

"I'm just checking all your functions," the car told him, "and I'm running a deep scan of your internal structure..."

Gadget continued to drive and as the car crossed the bridge and arrived back on to the road that led into Riverton Town, he pulled off the road and parked.

" I want you to save a copy of what you find so Brenda can see it," he told the car, "It might help her to confirm the diagnosis."

The car had stopped scanning. A list of results scrolled rapidly up the screen and the face reappeared.

"Well, I'm no doctor as I said before, but my scanner tells me you're dehydrated, your blood pressure is up, your heart rate is faster than usual, there's an imbalance in your cybernetic fluid that also carries over into your human blood supply. But I _don't_ think it's cancer. I can't see _anything_ like that. I can't see what's wrong at all – it's like it's invisible!"

Gadget felt a spark of hope that he was too afraid to acknowledge as he stared at the screen.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes I am sure," the car replied, "I don't think this problem you have is as bad as it seems at first glance. You need Brenda to do those tests – you never know, it could turn out that I'm right."

That hope was still burning bright inside him as he smiled down at the screen. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

"You really think it's something else?"

"Yes I do – but I don't know exactly what..."

Then the Gadget Mobiles tone of voice changed sharply.

"Hey – wait a minute, Gadget – you said you slept _here_ in the car all night? I find _that _hard to believe! _MY_ scan results indicate that your wiring in a _deeply_ private place is _very_ overheated - and you've recently leaked a substantial amount of cybernetic fluid due to the absence of the groin plate! That says to me_, I know what you've been up to with Sylvia, you dirty no good alley cat!_"

Gadget glared down at the screen.

"You want to keep that to yourself!"

"But how could you cheat on your wife, my creator, why go with Sylvia? What's she got to offer that Brenda can't give you, just tell me that?"

"It didn't take much soul searching to find a reply.

"I can be myself with Sylvia," Gadget replied, "I feel so free with her, like it's okay to be me and be appreciated for who I am instead of being treated as part of an experiment!"

The face on the screen stared back at him.

_"Brenda loves you."_

"And its far from perfect and Sylvia makes me happy. I am seeing her and I'll carry on seeing her. I hope you'll understand my reasons eventually."

"I'm shocked," the car replied as they drove on towards town, "And this puts me in a difficult position. But I'm your friend so I'll choose to say no more. _Subject closed_."

"Wise decision," Gadget replied, "Make sure you compile the data on my scan, I need it copied to disc so I can show Brenda what you found."

"I'm copying now," the car replied, and then it said no more as Gadget drove on in the direction of home.

* * *

When he parked the Gadget Mobile and got out with the disc in his hand, he took in a slow breath and went up the porch and opened the front door.

"Brenda?" he called, and there was no reply.

Gadget hung up his hat and trench coat and walked down the hall.

He found Brenda standing in the front room. She turned to him and folded her arms as she began to speak.

"Where did you go last night? I've been worried sick! I find out there's something seriously wrong and the next thing I know, you leave and don't come home all night!"

He looked back at her apologetically. He guessed he ought to feel a degree of guilt but there was none; his life had changed and one of those changes had brought Sylvia back, and he knew he wouldn't be turning her away again.

"I went for a long drive, it started raining so I put the top down and fell asleep in the Gadget Mobile. I think I just needed some space. And you might want to look at this – the Gadget Mobile ran a routine scan and found no trace of anything in my body that suggests its cancer. _So there's still hope_."

And he handed her the disc.

She nodded as she clutched at it like it was her last hope too.

"I'll take a look when I get to the lab. I'm running tests on your blood today. Quimby called, he asked why you wasn't at work. I had to tell him you were sick."

Gadget glared at her.

"And I want to hang on to my job, Brenda! I _need_ to work!"

"No," she said quietly, "You need to rest and then come into the cybernetics center so we can figure out what's wrong and what we can do about it. Your health has to take priority while things are so undecided. I can't let you take chances, honey."

As he looked back at her he knew he was trembling and sweating, there was no denying he was sick.

"Okay, you go to the lab and run the tests. I'll go to bed and get some more sleep."

Gadget stepped closer and gently kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't come home," he told her, "I was in a real mess. I needed to get my head straight."

She nodded in reply, and Gadget left the room and went straight through to the bedroom, where he stripped off, laid in fresh sheets, missed the smell of sweat and oil and the warmth of Sylvia beside him, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Dudley had spent most of the morning watching the comings and goings at the jewelry store.

He had parked across the street with his hat low and his scarf covering his blank metallic features as he made notes, taking down times that were quiet, times that became busy... he planned to do the same thing the next day, and then hit the store on Monday morning.

As the phone rang he gave a sigh and snatched it up, speaking into it as he slid down a little in his seat, keeping his features hidden from passers-by.

"What is it, Ava?"

"I was wondering how you were getting on."

"So far so good. Did you reach my contact about the diamonds?"

"Yes but he said he can't give you a price until he sees the goods."

"But he's up for the trade?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, he's in."

"Good, good...I have a _great_ feeling about this project, Ava! These diamonds are all we need. Then I'll have enough money to fund years of research!"

"You think it's going to take years?" Ava exclaimed.

"Well I don't know how long it will take me to find a safe way to remove living metal from my face!"

"What will happen if you can't find a cure?" she wondered.

That suggestion turned his blood to ice.

"Don't you ever doubt me again! Of _course_ I can find a way to do it! Do you really think I'd live the rest of my days with this stuff all over my face? I couldn't live like that, I'd go mad! Sometimes I wonder if I'm already insane_... I wish I could just rip it off!_"

"Don't ever do that," Ava warned him, "You'll tear off your own face with it!"

Dudley took in a slow breath as he regained his composure.

"Of course I won't do that, I'm not stupid. But no more talk of failure, please – I can't hear it! Now I'm going to wait around for a few more hours and then I'm coming home. And we'll talk _only_ of success in all things, there's no room for any doubts."

"Of course," Ava replied quietly, and then she ended the call.

Dudley put the phone back in his pocket and turned his gaze back to the jewelry store, where sunlight made the diamonds in the storefront display look like shimmering stars that seemed to offer the promise of all dreams fulfilled.

* * *

Gadget slept for a couple of hours. His cell phone rang and he was woken by it and groaned as his head ached, but then he recognized Brenda's number and quickly answered it.

_"Gadget?"_

She sounded emotional. He guessed the diagnosis was about to be confirmed and his heart felt heavy. He was glad to rest on his bed because he was sure he didn't want to hear this news while he was standing up, because even though he felt ready to hear it, he knew his legs would have gone to jelly and he would have gone down on the floor as he heard such bad news for the second time in his life.

"Brenda? Did you run the analysis?"

"I've checked it over and over and studied the scan results completed by the Gadget Mobile. And I can find _no_ indication to suggest you have cancer."

Gadget breathed a relieved sigh as he blinked back tears.

"That's wonderful news! Oh honey you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that!"

But then she spoke again.

"But I noticed some strange spaces like translucent bubbles in the fluid – so I injected it with dye. And a _virus_ showed up, I don't know what its composition is or how to treat it - but it's man made. It's _manufactured_, Gadget. You've been hit by an invisible, artificially created virus. I don't know how this happened or who is behind it but I don't know how to treat it. I'm not even sure what it's doing to you because it's invisible. I'm going to work on this until I find answers. Please don't think this means it's a minor condition – you may be feeling like you have flu but I don't think someone would go to the trouble of poisoning you just to make you feel slightly sick. I think it was done to prevent you from working...and it may be progressive."

"_MirrorFace?"_ he said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, maybe – he's crazy enough to cover his face in living metal, perhaps he also wanted to poison you to stop you catching up with him."

"Quimby said he was afraid he might be planning something big."

"The virus is invisible. I was wondering, it has to be alloy-based to react in that way, so perhaps Dr Blackmore could come in and give his opinion? He was working at Braydon Industries on invisible living metal; he might be able to help."

Something was falling into place in Gadget's mind. Now he knew the threat of the cancer had been wiped out, the detective in him had quickly sprung back to life despite how lousy the virus was making him feel.

"_Or maybe he's a suspect..."_

There was a pause.

"Dr Blackmore?" she wondered, "No, he was talking to me about his project, he was trying to get a new investor, he came here to the cybernetics center to try to get me interested in his work, I sent him away with a list of research centers that might want to take up his offer."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday, half an hour before I took your blood sample."

"He was at the cybernetics center? Did you leave him alone?"

She thought for a moment.

"He was alone in my office when I went to print off a list of research centers."

she gave a gasp.

"Oh no..."  
"What is it?" Gadget demanded.

She sounded shocked as she replied to his question.

"I was compiling Riley's medical report. I was in a rush because I wanted to be there for you to do your bloods so I was hurrying to get everything out of the way – I _think_ I left the syringe on the table, but it was in a sealed packet."

"What syringe?"

"The one I used to take your blood. But those tests came back clear...he couldn't have contaminated the needle, the packaging was sealed..."

"I'm not saying he did contaminate it, but I can't dismiss the possibility. I'm going to see Sanford and ask him a few questions, he knows Dudley from way back."

"And I'll keep on working on this virus," she assured him.

"I'll speak soon," Gadget replied, and then he ended the call.

He got up and grabbed a glass of water and drank it down, but still felt hot and thirsty. Then he went through to the bathroom and opened up a mirrored cabinet on the wall and opened a bottle of cybernetic painkillers and took two and swallowed them down with more water.

Then he closed the cabinet again and as he looked into the reflected glass, new determination burned in his eyes:

_This was not the end of the line._

He still had his life, he was still Inspector Gadget – and he had a poisoner to catch, because the only way to cure the virus for certain was to get answers from the person who had created it, and that person _had_ to be found...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gadget felt slightly better for a change of clothes and drinking more water. The painkillers were starting to work but the aches and pains remained along with tiredness and dizziness that swept over him with sudden movements. He knew the virus was weakening him. Brenda was right, it _was_ progressing - and he didn't know if it would prove to be fatal or not.

He tried not to think about the worst case scenario as he went into the studio where Megan was watching Felix working on a design for a tattoo. As Megan looked up from where she sat beside Felix and smiled, he forced a smile back, hoping he would get the chance to catch the poisoner before the virus worsened. Megan had been though enough worry when he had been sick last time - she didn't need to worry about him all over again...

"Are you feeling better this morning?" she asked.

"A little," Gadget said, and tried to sound reassuring," I do get tired sometimes...it's nothing to worry about."

Then he turned to Felix.

"Actually I came to see _you_ about something."

Felix was still looking down at his sketch of a mermaid and the only sound that could be heard was the light scratch of pencil over paper as he concentrated.

"Felix?"

"Hmm...?"

"I was talking to you..."

"I'm listening..."

And the pencil continued to sketch.

Gadget gave a sigh. He knew Felix couldn't help having many faults, some of which had magnified since his complications with the cybernetic treatment, but he also knew he had no time to waste.

He stepped forward and snatched the sketch from the desk.

Felix looked up at him sharply, the light catching on his silver eye patch as his other, undamaged eye flashed angrily.

"_What the fu-"_

"Now I have your attention, I need to ask some questions, Felix! This is _police _business!"

Felix took on a look of panic as he recalled a small tattoo he had recently given to a teenage girl who looked young but had claimed to be old enough...

"If it's about the client I had in yesterday, I _swear _she told me she was eighteen! It was just a butterfly on her shoulder, a _tiny_ one..."

Megan gave a weary sigh.

"_I told you she looked more like fifteen, you idiot!"_

"Don't call me an idiot, Megan – I'm trying to work for a living, what was I supposed to do, turn down seventy bucks?"

Gadget spoke up again, breaking up the bickering.

"I can't waste time, I'm on a case! I'm investigating Professor Blackmore."

_Now_ he had grabbed his attention.

"Oh, him," Felix said, "Yeah, bust him. Even if he didn't do it bust him for being an ass. I _hate_ the guy, that's why I punched him out."

"I just wanted to know what your impression of him was - I don't mean this quarrel you had, I mean, professionally."

Felix blinked.

"_Well, he's not."_

"Not what?" Gadget wondered.

"Professional," Felix replied, "That's why I had a fight with him. It started because he was throwing experimental mixed alloys into that pot like he was tossing a salad! His girlfriend had to correct him about quantities. When I asked him how much he ought to use, he didn't know. I _told_ you he's a fraud."

"Do you think he would know how to put together a basic virus and introduce it into cybernetic fluid?"

Felix shrugged.

"Maybe. I think he works by half-assed knowledge and a big dose of chance. Remember when I told you he was a fraud? Didn't you find _anything_ on him?"

"I'm still investigating," Gadget replied, noticing his daughter was listening intently with a curious look in her eyes. He wanted to keep those he loved well clear of danger.

"I found out he'd been dismissed from a post many years ago for lying about his credentials, but that could apply to anything - there was nothing else to go on and he's had no trouble since."

"Well if you ask me," Felix replied, "He'll cause trouble one day- probably for himself! If Ava hadn't stopped him, he would have overloaded those alloys. _The whole mix would have blown up in his face_."

Gadget stared at him.

"In his face?"

"Yeah, he would have been covered in the stuff - those alloys set to a weird mirror shine, too. _It would have wiped out his face completely._"

"Thanks for your time," Gadget said, "You've been helpful."

"But I thought you already knew all this from when I hit the guy - do you know what he said to me, he called me too damaged to work in the lab. He said the only lab I belonged in was one where they experimented on people with my kind of problems! _Son of a bitch!_ I hope you _do_ get to bust him. _Will you do me a favor, Gadget? Will you punch him out for me and break his jaw and say he was resisting arrest?_"

Gadget smiled.

"I don't think I can do that, Felix. I always go by the book."

Then he glanced down at the intricate mermaid design Felix had drawn on the paper.

"Nice sketch," he said, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks," Felix replied, and picked up his pencil and carried on drawing.

"Are you going to arrest Dr Blackmore?" Megan asked.

"I don't know," Gadget replied,"I'm just looking into his background at the moment. I have to go, I've got more interviews to conduct. I'll see you both later."

Megan said _Bye_ and Felix said nothing as he continued to concentrate on his latest design.

* * *

Gadget left the studio by the back door and walked round the house to where the Gadget Mobile was parked and got in.

As he started up the engine, the face on the screen looked up at him anxiously.

"How are you feeling this morning, Gadget?"

He smiled warmly.

"Much better for knowing you were right," he said fondly, "Brenda analyzed the sample. Someone's given me a manufactured virus - but I'm clear, I _don't _have cancer."

The face on the screen smiled and flipped over.

"That's great news! Oh no..._Wait._..it's a _virus?_ Someone's _poisoned_ you?"

"And I think I know who, but I can't prove it yet," Gadget replied, "I need to talk to an old friend of Dudley Blackmore's to see if he can shed some light on it."

"What friend?" asked the car.

"_Sanford Scolex, let's see him now, I can't afford to waste any more time."_

And the car shifted gear and sped towards the road, as Gadget hoped his closest friend would understand the reason for his visit and be to able lay aside recent events that he still blamed himself for, because no one knew Dudley better than Sanford, he could prove to be the key to solving this case...

* * *

When Gadget parked his car outside the large house owned by Sanford Scolex, he looked up at the wide windows and then cast a glance around the landscaped gardens that surrounded the property and thought fondly of the happy times he had spent here with Sanford and Penny and their young son. Then as he got out of the car and walked up to the front door, his heart felt heavy as he recalled how he had not been there for Sanford when Riley had gone over the bridge.

He rang the doorbell and waited.

Penny answered the door and hugged him, then his pain at thoughts of regret eased a little even though the physical aches caused by the virus did not.

"It's so good to see you!" she said warmly, "Come in, Uncle Gadget!"

Brain barked and scampered up the hallway. Then SJ launched himself out of the front room.

"_Uncle Gadget!"_ he yelled joyfully, and collided with Gadget's leg as Gadget extended his arms just in time to stop him falling and lifted him up.

"Hi SJ," he said fondly, "I can't stop today because I'm working – but I need to see your Daddy."

And as the little boy gave him a hug, Gadget looked to Penny.

"I know this is bad timing after what happened at the bridge – but I need to ask him some questions about Dudley Blackmore."

And he set SJ back in the floor and paused to pat the top of Brain's head as the dog wagged his tail frantically.

"Why do you need to talk to Sanford?" she wondered, "I swear, he's been here the whole time - what ever Dudley's been up to, he's _not _involved..._has_ Dudley done something wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Gadget replied.

Penny led him to the bottom of the stairs and kept her voice low.

"He's in bed, he's still resting. He's having a very hard time getting used to the cybernetic pincer... you know, because of the _Claw thing_...he's fragile."

Gadget nodded.

"I'll be careful what I say," he promised her, and then he went up the staircase and headed for Sanford's room.

* * *

When Gadget reached his room, the door was shut and he knocked lightly.

"Come in," Sanford said, and as Gadget stepped inside Sanford stared at his visitor.

"It's about time you showed up!"

His voice was filled with bitterness, and Gadget's heart ached with regret.

"I had no way of knowing a crisis would happen on the day I turned off my wire!" he insisted, "If I could have known, I would have been there, I would have saved both of you!"

Sanford breathed a heavy sigh.

"It's too late now. I keep thinking about my son, about he's going to cope in a cyborg body he's going to loathe."

Gadget thought back to the other timeline and again felt as if an echo of the altered past was beginning to stir.

"How is Riley?"

"Deeply unconscious. He's still having procedures to fit him with wiring and cables. He's going to be fifty percent cyborg by the time the repairs are completed. They can't wake him yet because of the pain."

"Fifty percent?" Gadget said in surprise, as he silently concluded that had to be easier to live with than a ninety percent cyborg body like he had in the other version of events.

"He's going to hate it. I'm afraid for his sanity."

"He's got your support," Gadget reminded him, "That will make all the difference to him."

Sanford glared angrily at him.

"What would _you_ know? You don't have a son! You don't know what it's like to have your eldest child, your first born who you _think_ you know so well try to end his own life! I didn't even see it coming! _Why _didn't I see it?"

Gadget shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe no one could have predicted it. And you're right, I don't know how you feel. I don't have a first born son, Sanford. I fathered Megan before the accident. I can't have any more kids and I'll always be sad about that because I wanted a large family, but it's too late for that now."

"_Don't play the sympathy card."_

Sanford still sounded bitter.

"I'm not!" Gadget insisted, "I'm just explaining that I don't have your experience. I only have one child and I'd like to think I know her well enough to know if something was wrong. I'm sure you're just as close to Riley – but you can't predict these things. He didn't plan for what happened; he was depressed and made a very bad, spontaneous decision. No one is to blame."

Sanford looked down at Mad Cat and started to stroke his fur as the cat lounged blissfully on the soft bed.

"I know this is a bad time but I need to ask you some questions about Dudley Blackmore."

Sanford slowly looked up at him and resentment was still burning in his eyes.

"What more do you _want _from me, Gadget? I gave you bone marrow when you was sick, and I don't regret that even though you let me down when I needed you – when my _son_ needed you! And now you want me to answer your questions? I knew there had to be a reason for your visit, other than friendship!"

Every bitter word he had spoken felt like a knife was being driven deeper.

"I'm sorry," Gadget said again,"But there's a lunatic out there who has a living metal face and he's dangerous! He's the same guy who's just created a virus and I have to find him!"

Sanford stared at him.

"A virus?"

"He's infected someone," Gadget said quietly, "And it could prove fatal."

It was then Sanford noticed how heavily Gadget was sweating, how tired he looked and how pale his face had become.

"Who has he infected?"

"Me," Gadget replied in a hushed voice, "Please don't tell Penny. I don't want to worry anyone – Brenda's trying to work on a cure. But evidence is starting to suggest Dudley could be involved. The virus was introduced in a solution of invisible living metal. And Dudley was at the cybernetics center yesterday when I had my blood checked. "

Sanford looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Dudley did this? Are you sure?"

"He's the only suspect and everything seems to fit. Have you seen him, has he said or done anything unusual lately? Forget about you and me and the bridge, I need to know if I'm after the right guy!"

Sanford closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to think about his son who was barely clinging to life as his body was repaired with robotic parts. He looked back at Gadget and shook his head.

"I don't know. I called him after the accident. I asked him to come over and he didn't make much sense. He said he could only see me at one pm, he said living metal was complicated – _it_ was complicating _him._ That's all I know. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I called the house a few times but Ava's always making excuses saying he's working in his lab."

"His lab?"

"When Taylor folded the project Dudley decided to work on it from home and make his own laboratory. That's what he told me. And that's all I know."

Gadget nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, "You really have been helpful. And I really hope we're still friends."

He was looking down at his cat as he stroked its fur, and he said nothing in reply.

"Sanford?" Gadget said again, "Please tell me we're still friends."

And Sanford slowly looked up at him with eyes that reminded him briefly of another time and place, when Sanford Scolex had been a man named Claw...

* * *

Dudley was working in the kitchen with carefully set up lab equipment, adding alloys to molten living metal as Ava watched nervously.

_And then the phone rang._

Ava lifted the phone and spoke politely, and then shook her head.

"It's Sanford Scolex again!" she whispered as she briefly covered the phone with her hand.

"Tell him I'm not here!"

"I can't, he said it's urgent and if you're not available he'll come over and wait!"

Dudley turned down the burner beneath the melting pot and held out his hand.

Ava gave him the phone and Dudley spoke up at once.

"Sanford! So good to hear from you – but I _am_ in the middle of a very difficult experiment."

"Never mind that," Sanford said in a low voice, "I don't know what you've been up to, but Inspector Gadget was here asking questions!"

Dudley's face was blanked out by the mirror shine metal, but Ava heard him take in a sharp breath, and as he spoke again he sounded afraid:

"Inspector Gadget was asking questions about _me?_ What did you tell him?"

"What can I say about you, I don't know anything! What _are_ you up to, Dudley? We go back a long way, I don't want to see you get in trouble!"

"Well it...it was an accident...the living metal, I had too much alloy in the burner...bloody thing went up in my face. I'm trying to raise some cash so I can work on a way to remove it."

"Is it legal?"

"There's money involved, big money. Are you in?"

Ava's eyes widened.

_"What the hell are you telling him for?"_ she exclaimed.

"Because we go back a long way!" Dudley replied, and then he turned back to the phone.

"Is it legal?" Sanford said again.

"No," Dudley replied, "But it's very easy to commit a crime with no face - that's why I'm hitting the Riverton jewelry store on Monday morning. I already have a contact interested in buying the gems off me. Are you in, or out?"

Sanford paused.

"I need time to think about this. Remember, I'm married, I've got kids - my eldest son's just been in an accident!"

"All the more reason to need some spare cash..."

"I said I'll think about it, and don't worry, Dudley – if Gadget comes back, I'll say I know nothing." Then Sanford chuckled. "This is what old friends are for...old friends are always the best, right?"

"Absolutely!" Dudley said warmly, "Call me soon, Sanford. I need your decision."

"Of course, I'll be in touch."

The phone call ended.

Dudley turned to Ava and he spoke she heard surprise in his voice.

"What are you looking at me like _that_ for?" he exclaimed, "We need Sanford – he'd jump at the chance to get rich quick!"

She shook her head.

"_Inspector Gadget's_ asking about you?"

He shrugged.

"That won't last for much longer, sooner or later, the virus will kick in, trust me..."

"But I don't," Ava replied, "And I'm not sure that I ever did!"

* * *

As the phone call had ended, Sanford Scolex took in a deep breath.

Then he turned to Gadget, who was sitting beside him.

"Did you get all of that?"

Gadget checked the opening in his arm where a red light was blinking and hit a button, saving the recording.

"I got everything."

And he closed the compartment with a flick of his wrist.

"Thank you Sanford."

He looked into Gadget's eyes and nodded.

"No problem. I'm just sorry I couldn't get him to mention the virus."

"It doesn't matter now - I've got all the proof I need and I'm going after him."

Gadget got up and turned to leave.

Sanford called his name.

As Gadget looked back, he saw a trace of warmth in the eyes of his closest friend.

"Take care," Sanford told him.

"I will," Gadget promised, "I'll have this case wrapped up by the end of the day - by then I'm sure Brenda will know what to do about the virus - if I can't get Dudley to talk first."

And then he walked out of the room and Sanford was left alone stroking Mad Cat as he thought about the danger Gadget was about to face, and while his resentment over the bridge incident still remained, he knew in his heart despite what had happened, he really did wish him well.

* * *

Gadget was aching to his bones as he reached the Gadget Mobile and wrenched open the door. It had taken all of his strength not to let his pain register in front of Penny as he said goodbye.

He got into the car unsteadily as sweat began to run down his face.

"G Man, you need to get back to the cybernetics center!" the car said urgently, "You're sick, this virus has really got hold of you!"

"No..." Gadget paused a drew in a breath as he loosened his tie and fought off a wave of dizzying weakness, "Take me over to Dudley Blackmore's house - I have to make an arrest."

"Want me to call for back up?"

"Yes, but wait till we get there. I need to be there _now_, Gadget Mobile. I can't afford to wait..."

"Buckle up, Gadget."

He blinked to clear his vision as he looked down at the screen.

"What?"

"Your belt. Put it on, I'm turning out the rockets!"

"Sure..."

Gadget's hand shook as he pushed the seat belt into place, and then the rockets burned blue flame and the car shot off like a blur.

* * *

Ava had left Dudley to work in the lab while she complained of a headache and went upstairs.

Once she reached the bedroom, she had dashed in, closed the door behind her, locked it and frantically searched the closets.

"Where is it?" she said under her breath, "Where's my bloody passport?"

Then she had found it, grabbed it, then snatched up armfuls of her clothing and stuffed them into an overnight bag, zipped it shut and hurried back down the stairs.

She carefully lifted her car keys from a hook on the wall, opened up the front door and ran from the house.

Her car was parked in the drive way and she unlocked it, threw the bag on the passenger seat and then got in, closing the door quietly.

Moments later the engine started and she drove away from the house.

She checked nervously in the mirror to make sure she had not been spotted, but the front door remained closed. Dudley was no doubt still working on his formula...

As she reached the open road, she looked left and right, one road lead to the airport, the other lead back into Riverton.

_She wanted to run._

She was through with Dudley and his disastrous schemes, and did not want to go to jail for him.

But she also knew he had infected Inspector Gadget with a virus, and even he didn't know how dangerous his own creation could turn out to be.

She looked again in the direction of the airport, and then shook her head. She knew she wouldn't rest until she had left a message that Gadget needed saline to cure his infection.

"_I can't leave him to die,"_ she said under her breath, and then she turned on to the road that lead into Riverton.

* * *

As Ava's car was driving away, Gadget's car screeched to a halt outside Dudley Blackmore's house.

The drive had cooled him off a little and he summoned the last of his strength as anger built up inside him and he thought about the man who had deliberately made him sick. He thought about the fear he had been through and the tears he had shed on believing the cancer had returned, and the anger that built up within him was enough to fight off the weakness caused by the virus, at least temporarily.

"I'm calling for back up now," the car told him.

"You do that," Gadget replied.

As he got out of the car he fixed blazing eyes on the front door.

"Weapons mode on," he said in a low voice,"Go go gadget automatic pistol."

As the sleek hand gun slid into his grip, he walked towards the front door.

When he got there he kept the gun lowered, raising his other hand, finger poised to ring the bell.

Then he thought of the sheer emotional agony he had been through because of the virus.

"_Screw it,"_ he snapped, _"Go go gadget mallet!"_

* * *

As a crash came from the hallway and wood splintered, Dudley gave a gasp and the jar of alloy he had been holding slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor.

"_Dudley Blackmore?"_ Gadget called out, _"You're under arrest! Come out with your hands up because I'm armed and so mad at you my finger wants to pull the trigger – so don't give me a reason to shoot!"_

Panic swallowed him up, and then he dashed across the kitchen tripped over the lab equipment and sent the burner and its contents spilling to the floor. As flame met mixed alloy the liquid metal ignited and flames burst out and began to lick up the walls with a ferocity that he had not expected - the room was rapidly turning into a furnace, both doors were being covered by flame and the heat was rising...

He thought about the guns - he had bought two, but they were upstairs.

Then he turned to the window. The glass seemed to shimmer in the heat, and he reached out for a chair to smash it, but the flames had already claimed it.

The air was growing thick with smoke and he started to cough and fight for air.

"_Help me!"_ he gasped, but his words were lost over the roar of the flames.

Then he felt a tingling spreading over his face. He knew it wasn't time for the metal that covered him to vanish, yet it felt like it was about to disappear.

And then the searing heat hit his flesh as the mirror that covered his face bubbled, and the surface ignited in a sheet of flame.

* * *

As Gadget saw the glow beneath the door and felt the heat and then saw smoke begin to creep out, he heard high pitched screaming.

"Go go Gadget fire extinguisher!" he said, and his weakened body lurched to one side as his arm became a dead weight. He flexed his other wrist and the gun slid out of sight, then he raised the large extinguisher and slammed it against the door, as it flew open, heat and flame rushed out along with choking black smoke, and he briefly felt thankful for his high resistance to heat - he had been built to withstand any crisis and had never appreciated it more than he did as he walked into the burning room.

Dudley Blackmore was rolling on the floor as the walls burned orange and his liquid metal face was on fire.

Gadget hit him with a blast from the extinguisher, then as it shrank away instantly to take its place within his array of hidden gadgets, he grabbed the injured man and dragged him clear of the flames, up the hallway and out through the broken door.

* * *

Sirens were wailing in the distance and squad cars were already arriving on the scene.

As Gadget lay Dudley on the driveway, he took off his trench coat and draped him with it. The man's face was a mix of burned skin and melted living metal. His hand twitched and he gave a groan.

Gadget thought about the anguish the virus had put him through and felt thankful his quick actions had got him out of the fire, and then he concluded the bastard would live to be charged with robbery and poisoning...and maybe even attempted murder...

Another wave of exhaustion swept over him.

Quimby got out of his squad car and hurried over.

"Are you okay, Gadget?"

He nodded, pausing to wipe soot from his face as he took in a breath of fresh air.

"He set the kitchen on fire- and himself. He's still alive. I have to get to the cybernetics center..."

Gadget was looking weaker by the second.

"Did he tell you how to fix the virus?" the Chief asked him.

Gadget shook his head.

"I never got the chance to ask him."

"Where's his girlfriend?"

"No sign of her..."

Gadget was still sweating heavily.

"I have to go...I don't feel so good."

Quimby looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Want me to take you back there, Inspector?"

Gadget shook his head.

"The Gadget Mobile can drive..."

Then he turned away, half-stumbled and got back into his car.

He sat down heavily as he pulled the door shut and looked down at the face on the screen.

"Take me to the cybernetics center, I can't hold on much longer..."

The car's engine fired up and the Gadget Mobile sped off, swerving to avoid incoming traffic of fire trucks and paramedics, and then reached the open road and raced away at top speed.

* * *

Ava had parked outside the cybernetics center and then gone in, found out Dr Bradford's office was on the first floor and taken an elevator and waited, and while she waited she wondered what she could say. The idea had come to her to leave a anonymous note on her desk and then leave, but she couldn't be sure she would find it in time...

And so she had continued to wait.

Then the elevator had opened up and Inspector Gadget had staggered out. He was sweating heavily and looked close to passing out. He leaned against the wall as he fought to drag in air and as she stood there wondering what she could do to help, Brenda Bradford walked out of another office, Gadget called to her and she took one look at him, saw how weak he had become and ran over to him.

He slumped against her and Brenda put her arm around him and led him into a nearby room.

Ava walked closer quietly, until she was standing in the open doorway.

Gadget was laying on a bed and Brenda was opening up his shirt. He was breathing heavily and fighting to stay awake.

_"I don't know how to stop it..."_ he murmured, _"I don't know what the cure is..."_

Brenda leaned over her husband and swept her hand over his hair.

"It's okay, honey – I'll take care of you, I don't know what to do to stop this thing, but I won't give up..."

Gadget's chest gleamed with sweat that seemed as bright under the harsh lights as the microchips that glowed in the center of his chest. He closed his eyes and as Brenda said his name, gave no response.

Ava took in a shaken breath and stepped into the room.

Brenda turned and stared at her. That stare grew colder as she recognized her.

"Did you help Dudley to make this virus?" she demanded, "Did you, Ava?"

And Ava shook her head.

"I came here to help."

Brenda stepped away from Gadget's bed and reached for the button to summon security.

"You're going to jail just like your boyfriend!"

"_Wait!" _Ava said quickly, _"I really can help. I know the antidote."_

Brenda's hand still hovered over the security button.

"Prove it!"

"_I'll tell you what it is if you let me go."_

Brenda looked into Ava's eyes and didn't know if she could see truth, desperation or both.

Her hand still hovered over the security button.

Ava quickly spelled out the facts:

"It's a weak virus. Dudley never could put anything effective together. It's wiped out by saline. You need to hook him up to an IV. I don't know how long for, maybe a couple of days – but it _will_ destroy the virus."

Brenda continued to stare at her as she wondered if she could be trusted.

"I'm telling the truth!" Ava insisted, "Now _please_, let me go. I told you the antidote, and it wasn't me who did any of this – please let me go, Dr Bradford!"

Brenda hesitated as her hand hovered over the security button.

"Please!" Ava begged, "I'm telling you the truth! Give him saline!"

"_Get out of here before I change my mind!"_

Brenda lowered her hand from the call button, and Ava bolted for the door and ran.

Then Brenda turned back to Gadget, went over to his bedside and began to set up an IV as she clung to the hope that Ava had been telling the truth.

* * *

Gadget's head was still aching as he slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked as he took in the pale walls and realized he was in a room at the cybernetics center.

Then he thought back and recalled the fire, and making it back to find Brenda as the virus swept through his body.

He tried to move but he still ached, he felt exhausted too but much cooler now the fever was gone.

Brenda walked over to his bedside and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Welcome back, Gadget," she said, and kissed his cheek.

"The virus..." he said weakly, "...how did you cure it?"

"Ava told me it was destroyed by saline," she told him, "And you've been hooked up to the IV for four hours and your fever's gone and you're slowly getting stronger. "

"Where is she now?" Gadget asked, and Brenda shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm not a cop. She saved your life, so I let her walk away."

Gadget gave a heavy sigh.

"I got Dudley - what was left of him. His face ignited in the heat when he was caught in the fire. I got him out, he's going to jail."

"And now you need to forget about work and rest!" Brenda told him, "You need to stay here for a couple of days to fully recover."

"Can't you just hook me up to this thing at home?"

Brenda smiled.

"I want you here where I can be sure you're making a full recovery. And I know you're getting over it because you're complaining already!"

And she leaned closer and kissed him fondly, told him to rest, and then she left the room.

Gadget closed his eyes and sank back into a restful sleep. He drifted gently, feeling aches and pains start to ease up, and then he was suddenly aware there was something he had forgotten to do...

He thought of Sylvia, and how she didn't yet know that he was going to be okay. He smiled as he thought about breaking the news to her that there was no cancer, that it had been a virus and the virus was now cured...

Then his smile faded as he thought about Sylvia being happy again and going off to finish her studies.

_Maybe she would forget about him._

That thought made his heart ache and he blinked away tears as he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, deciding he would wait until he felt stronger before he contacted her again...

* * *

It was dusk when Brenda arrived home.

Felix was in the front room with his arm around Megan.

"_Why_ can't see him tonight?" she demanded as her mother walked into the room.

"Because your Dad has to rest! He's had a virus and he's recovering now, but he needs a lot of sleep. That's why I asked you not to visit him today."

Felix gave a sigh.

"I've already told her this, but she doesn't listen!"

"Maybe I should call him," Megan added.

Brenda shook her head.

"He's fast asleep, Megan! Let him sleep. The more he rests, the faster he will recover."

Megan slowly nodded.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"At last!" Felix exclaimed, "Thanks for saying _exactly_ the same thing I did, Brenda - when it comes from me, she doesn't listen!"

Brenda started to smile.

"It won't be long before he's back home," she promised her, "Then everything will be back to normal again."

And Megan smiled too as she turned to Felix.

"That's all I want," she told him," I just want Dad home, so we can all be together."

* * *

The sky was dark beyond his window when Gadget was woken from sleep by a nurse opening the door to his room.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Inspector," she said, "But you have a visitor. I asked her to come back tomorrow but she was very upset, she started crying."

Gadget felt a lot stronger and as he sat up and leaned back against pillows he blinked a couple of times and felt wide awake.

"Who is she?"

_"Sylvia Rush."_

Gadget felt his heart skip a beat as emotion washed over him.

"Send her in," he said, and the nurse left the room.

Then he ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up the covers on his bed.

He was still wondering what to say to her when she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

She stood there for a moment and said nothing as she blinked and he noticed she looked tearful. She also looked very beautiful even though she was wearing faded jeans and an old t shirt and no make up. He preferred her that way – he hadn't fallen in love with the hooker, he had fallen in love with the woman underneath it all, and as he looked at her, he knew in a split second that he loved her too deeply and selfishly to let her go a second time, even though he guessed he ought to explain that he couldn't leave Brenda after all these years...

She walked over to him and took a seat at his bedside.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, but then blinked away more tears as she briefly glanced at the line that ran into his arm.

Then she took hold of his hand.

"I tried to call you but your phone was off. So I called the police department and said I was a relative. I was told you was in here so I came straight over."

Then she blinked again and struggled to hold back from crying.

"Honey, I'm okay," Gadget said gently,"Let me explain -"

"No, I already know," she told him, "The nurse said you were in here for several days having some IV treatment. Why didn't you tell me? How come you've got to start the chemo so quickly?"

Gadget was about to explain everything, but suddenly he didn't want to. He saw that look in her eyes that reminded him she loved him and would be there as long as he needed her. He also thought about how he was afraid to let her go in case he lost her, that was a pain he never wanted to feel again. He had never loved anyone so selfishly or needed anyone as desperately as he needed Sylvia.

He felt slightly guilty as he answered her question.

_He had decided he wouldn't lie, but he wouldn't spell out the truth either - at least, not yet..._

"The medication will make me feel a lot better," he told her,"I'm going home in a couple of days."

She was still tearful.

"And what happens after that? How long do you have?"

Gadget smiled.

"A very long time," he promised her, "And I want to spend as much of that time as I possibly can with you."

She started to smile too and that eased his guilt a little as he thought about what he had just done, letting her think he was sick – he wasn't proud of it, but he knew for sure he had no intention of _ever_ letting her walk out of his life.

"I've been thinking about our plans," he told her, "And I want you to stay here in Riverton. But it's not a good idea for you to work at the cybernetics center. Brenda's going to be dealing with my treatment at home. So I'd like to..."

He paused. He felt sure he was getting deeper into something he _never_ thought he would do – _he was being dishonest, he was having an affair, and he was about to extend that plan..._

"I want to get you an apartment in town," he told her, "so I can come over and spend time with you. You wouldn't have to worry about money, I'll take care of everything."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"I would love that, Gadget!"

"But I can't leave Brenda - you have to understand that. I'm Inspector Gadget, I've got a good reputation and I can't allow anything to get in the way of that."

"I know," she replied," And I'm fine with it, I just want to be with you."

Gadget held her hand and smiled as he looked into her eyes.

He still felt guilty for letting her think he was sick, but he planned to clear up that misunderstanding at a later date. He didn't feel great about what he had decided to do, but that awful fear that she might walk away had now vanished.

They talked for a while, and then she kissed him goodnight and walked out of the room, and that night Gadget slept soundly, feeling like he really could have it all and get away with it, too. And all the while a feeling lurked at the back of his mind, as if something was reminding him that it was not over yet. _The past was catching up, those patterns would continue to emerge_...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three days after starting on the antidote, Gadget was well enough to leave the cybernetics center.

As he put on his hat and trench coat and thought about going back to work he smiled, thinking of life returning to normal once more.

Brenda had offered to drive him home, but he had kissed her goodbye and told her to stay at work because he had put up with enough time off and wanted to get straight back on duty.

As he left the cybernetics center and walked towards the Gadget Mobile, he thought of Sylvia and guessed he would have to explain the truth that he was just fine - but _not_ until she was in the apartment and life was going exactly how he wanted it to. He wasn't proud of his dishonesty, but that need to ensure she never walked away was still present. He had been through enough pain the first time he left her - there could not be a second time, because no one had the power to break his heart like she did, and he was thankful she didn't know that...

As Gadget started up the engine, the car spoke up urgently:

"You're looking a lot better than last time I saw you, Gadget – but if you're planning on a relaxing day, you'd better forget about it. Quimby just called in and said you have to report to his office as soon as you get this message!"

Gadget gave a sigh.

"I'm surprised the guy doesn't just toss me an exploding note! Can't he give me a break for _one_ day?"

"He said it was important."

"Okay," Gadget said wearily, "Let's get over to HQ and see what he wants."

* * *

When Gadget walked into Chief Quimby's office, he had expected at least a few words of congratulations on solving the case. But one look at Quimby's expression told him bad news was coming.

As Gadget took a seat, Quimby began to explain.

"There's no easy way to break this to you, Gadget," he said, "But we're charging Dudley Blackmore with two counts of robbery. And that's _all_ we can charge him with."

Gadget stared at him.

"But sir, I've just got out of the hospital because he put me in there with his virus!"

"I know that, but we don't have enough evidence to charge him with anything else. We know he created the virus, we know he made you sick with it. If it was up to me, I'd throw the book at him and put him in front of the judge for attempted murder. But there's no evidence and he won't admit to it. There's no CCTV, no prints and no witnesses. It's your word against his. The only person who could have backed up the truth is Ava Bailey, but she got away. I _know_ he deserves to answer for what he did to you, but unless he confesses – which he won't – there's nothing we can do about it."

Gadget fell silent for a moment, and then he nodded.

"I understand the situation Chief. Thanks for explaining."

"I'm sorry it turned out this way," Quimby replied, "I don't feel as if justice has truly been done, but as the law stands, there's nothing else we can do."

Gadget thanked him again and left the office feeling bitterly disappointed – Professor Blackmore's virus had caused a lot of distress, that upset had gone through to every person who was close to him and the thought that the crime would go unpunished angered him, but as Quimby had said, that was how the law worked - and without a confession nothing else could be done...

* * *

As Taylor Braydon walked along the street he was in a serious mood, what he thought of as his _grown up_ mood, because he was talking about business as Dr Kramer walked beside him.

"So I've decided to ask Felix Todd to lead in the new project. It's only for three months and with his background he's perfect."

They stopped walking and Kramer looked at him doubtfully.

"But he's got a half electronic brain that had a _lot _of complications on installation – he's rude, short tempered, argumentative – okay, he was like that _before_ his head injury, but he's a _lot_ worse now. Plus he's forgetful."

"So I'll set up a team to work with him, to help him. I'll tell everyone to be gentle with him, and to make him feel appreciated. I think it's going to work."

"I guess it might," Kramer agreed, "And you're right about one thing – he IS the best man for the job..."

Then Taylor looked intently at Kramer as he switched to another matter.

"Speaking of projects – have you thought any more about coming in on the Eye of the Storm project? With your skills I think you'd be perfect for some of the mechanical aspects of the machine."

Kramer shook his head.

"Oh I'm not sure, Taylor! It's a defense program when all is said and done, no matter how you try to dress it up!"

Taylor frowned.

"It's going to be a big machine that simulates security threats in a three dimensional environment – I can't put _clothes_ on it, that would look silly."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Kramer replied, "It's a defense program – I _didn't_ get into robotics to work on stuff like that."

"But it's going to be the ultimate training simulator. It's being built for the purpose of guys like Inspector Gadget to tune up their fighting skills."

_"And Gadget doesn't even know about it yet."_

"That's because the Mayor and Chief Quimby made me promise not to tell him until the machine is ready. It has to be tested for safety, too – I'm financing the project, and I won't allow anyone to put their life at risk."

"I'll think about it," Kramer replied.

"It's a year's work," Taylor added, "And I'll up your salary."

Kramer gave a sigh.

"Maybe... give me time to think, okay?"

"Sure, we don't start building the machine for another three weeks; you've still got time to think it over."

And then Taylor turned around and glanced at the window of a store front.

Then his eyes lit up excitedly and he smiled a big, goofy grin.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed, "Look at the china! Emma would _love_ this! She loves little figurines of animals!"

And Kramer smiled too; Taylor had just let the business mode slide away, and now he was talking like an excited kid, this was the _real_ Taylor Braydon...

He looked excitedly at the display and then began to point to the china animals in the window.

"_There's a doggie and a kitty cat, a moo cow and some baa lambs! I want them all!"_

As he smiled and his eyes sparkled as he imagined the look on Emma's face when he took them all home and told her they were for her.

"She's going to have _so_ much fun arranging these on shelves!" he said joyfully.

And then, as he looked again at the display, he looked up to the top shelf, and gave a gasp.

"Wow!" he said in a hushed voice.

Kramer looked too and saw Taylor had become spellbound by a large china rooster that was decorated with a rainbow of bright swirls.

"I've got to have it!" he exclaimed, and hurried into the shop.

Kramer followed him inside, and Taylor walked up to the counter with a determined look in his eyes.

The woman behind the counter smiled politely.

"Can I help you sir?"

_"Yes you can,"_ he said, _"I'm here for a cock, and money is no object!"_

The slender, dark haired woman frowned as she looked at him in confusion.

"The _cockerel_ in the window display," Kramer added, "That's what he means."

The woman smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's not for sale."

Taylor stared at her.

"But it's _in the window!_"

"And it's been in the window since I first opened this business eleven years ago. It's my lucky mascot."

"But if it's been in the window all those years maybe its time to _sell_ it?" he said hopefully.

Kramer lowered his voice.

"It's not for sale Taylor. Let it go."

"No," he replied, "I _want_ it!"

The woman blinked and then looked hard at Taylor.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't have it!"

Taylor drew out his wallet and opened it up.

"Name your price."

"_It's not for sale."_

Taylor started to sulk.

"But my wife would love it! And it has swirly whirly patterns on it! And its _really_ big and bright! Please, I really, really _really_ want it!"

"No," the woman replied.

Taylor smiled again as he looked at her hopefully.

"_Please, please pretty please times one billion trillion with a cherry on the top?"_

"No!" she said, starting to look and sound irate.

"Maybe we should leave?" Kramer suggested.

Taylor looked back at the woman and stamped his foot.

"I want it! I can pay you anything!"

"It's _not _for sale!"

He looked at her sadly.

"Just name your price."

The woman gave a sigh.

"We've got _other_ figurines you might like to purchase."

"I've seen the moo cows."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"_Moo cows?"_

"And the baa lambs...and the piggy wigs and _all_ the other animals - I don't want them. _Just give me the cock!_"

"No!" she said firmly.

Moments later they left the store.

Taylor stood outside and glanced at the window display.

"_It's not fair!"_ he yelled in frustration, and then as passers-by stared at him, he threw his arms wide and yelled, _"Why is it so hard? I just want a cock!"_

Kramer briefly hid a smile and looked away, feeling embarrassed for Taylor as even more passers-by stared, and then began to cross the street to put a distance between themselves and the strange man who was shouting about a cock...

Kramer grabbed his arm and steered him towards Taylor's mint green car that was parked across the other side of the road.

"Come on, forget about the china! Let's go –"

There was a boom and a flash as the mint green car exploded, throwing them backwards on to the side walk as debris rained down and the window of the store front shattered.

People were running and screaming and a nearby squad car had turned on its siren and was heading towards the scene.

Kramer sat up and brushed glass from his spiky hair and then stared across the street at the burnt out remains of Taylor's car.

"_A bomb?"_ he exclaimed.

Then he turned to Taylor, who was sitting up and shaking glass from his hair and then brushing it from his jacket.

He stared too.

"My lovely car!" he cried, scrambling to his feet as Kramer clung to him feeling shaken, and hauled himself up.

Both men stood and stared at the burning wreckage.

"Someone tried to kill me?" Taylor exclaimed, "Why? What have I done?"

Then he turned to the shattered window display and breathed a sigh of relief to see the cockerel still stood undamaged at the top of the display.

Cops were racing to the scene. As an officer approached him and addressed him by name, Taylor turned to him.

"Are you okay, Mr Braydon?" the officer asked.

Taylor nodded, but his face was pale.

"I can't believe it – someone blew up my car!"

"Are you hurt?" the cop asked.

Taylor shook his head.

Then he glanced at the window display for a second time and looked back at the officer and smiled a big, goofy grin.

"I guess it's not all bad," he announced, "At least my cock wasn't damaged..."

"It's not yours yet!" Kramer reminded him, "You haven't paid for it!"

And the officer looked at him in confusion, while Taylor continued to smile.

* * *

When news of the blast reached Gadget, he was at home after finishing a long shift.

Quimby had informed him that Taylor Braydon's car had been blown up, but thankfully no one had been hurt.

A later call to the police department had confirmed the blast had been caused by an organization named SIN – better known as Stop It Now, the anti technology group.

Quimby had explained that the group were objecting to a new project that Taylor was financing – a security project named Eye of the Storm. When Gadget asked him what it was about, Quimby simply told him that in time, he would learn more – but for now, the project was top secret. He also explained that Taylor Braydon had been advised to get a personal bodyguard, and he hoped this would be the end of the matter, because intelligence were heavy on the ground now and it was unlikely the terrorists would dare to strike again for a long while...

And Gadget had ended the call and thought about how unfair the world was. Taylor Braydon was one of the few people who were in a position of power who actually wanted to do some good in the world, and for his efforts, an attempt had been made on his life. Then he thought about Dudley Blackmore, and how he would never face charges over the cybernetic virus he had created.

Life was unfair sometimes, and he didn't like to dwell too much on that notion, because if he did he knew it would drag him down into despair...

Gadget went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and reached inside for a last remaining cold beer.

Another hand reached in first and beat him to it and Gadget wished he had thought to use his extending arm instead.

"_Sorry, I was first."_

Felix bit the bottle cap and spat it into the trash, and then he smiled and handed him the beer.

"But _you_ look like you've had a rough day."

"I have," he replied, "I've just found out that Blackmore won't be charged for giving me the virus because they've got no proof and he won't confess. He's being charged with two counts of robbery, that's all – after everything he did, after what he put me through – he's got away with it."

Felix patted his shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, when I think about the damage the Bodysnatcher did to me, it doesn't help much to know she's in jail for the rest of her life. If someone had put a bullet through her head, maybe that would have helped. I don't know. Sometimes things take a while to heal. Sometimes they never heal because you can't forget."

"You're right, "Gadget agreed, "I'll never forget how afraid I was when Brenda said she thought the cancer had come back. I thought I was dying. I guess no amount of years in jail can make up for what he put me through. But for me, it would help to see that justice is done. "

Felix looked at him thoughtfully.

"You never know," he told him, "Things could turn around. Maybe he _will_ confess."

"I doubt it," Gadget replied, and Felix gave him a pat on the back.

"But it's over," he reminded him, "At least you can get on with your life now."

Gadget smiled and took a glass from the cupboard and poured half the beer into it and slid it over to Felix.

"Want to share?"

"Glasses are for girls," Felix replied, and snatched back the half empty bottle, swigged from it, smiled at Gadget and then walked out of the kitchen and headed back to his studio.

Gadget looked down at the glass and smiled as he picked it up.

"For girls?" he said with a bemused look on his face, and then he drank it down, and gave a sigh. He guessed Felix was right about life getting back to normal – the threat was over now, even if it mean Dudley Blackmore would never confess to his crimes, or be charged with them...

* * *

Three days later, Dudley Blackmore was moved to a secure unit on the top floor of the Braydon Free Hospital.

He was in a locked room while he waited to begin treatment to fix his damaged face, and he was secured to the bed, so he knew he had no chance of escape.

He also knew a few years inside for robbery would pass by soon enough, and then he would be a free man again.

Ava had run out on him and was no where to be found. And there was no proof that he had manufactured the virus that had almost killed Inspector Gadget. Only a confession would secure the cops a chance to charge him with attempted murder, and he would have smiled if he could, but beneath heavy bandages his face was a mess of burnt skin and metal so for now, movement was difficult. But he thought about it and concluded he would get off lightly, especially when he blamed the robberies on the trauma of his accident and the desperation that had driven him to commit theft...

Then the door opened and closed again, and locked behind his visitor.

"Hi," said the doctor who walked over to his bedside, "I thought I'd introduce myself before I start work on your face."

Dudley had his eyes closed as he gave a sigh.

"This is a twelve week project," The doctor continued, "Your face is basically destroyed so we have to remove it and replace it with a cybernetic graft. My people have reconstructed what you looked like before the fire using some photos of you and then creating a three dimensional model and from that, with the use of a scanner, we have recreated your face. I just wanted you to know that you're in good hands. Especially in _my_ hands. _I was the pioneer of cybernetic facial reconstruction. I invented the facial scanner._"

Dudley frowned. The doctor had stepped closer to the bed, and his voice was sounding horribly familiar...

"That's why it's called the Todd scanner," he went on," Named after _me_."

Dudley snapped his eyes open and gave a gasp as he looked up at Dr Felix Todd, who smiled down at him with a gleam of revenge burning in his eye while the other was covered up by a silver eye patch.

"That's right, it's me," Felix added, "I sure hope I don't screw up! I've got a team backing me up all the way in case my memory lets me down...but I just want you to know that if I _did_ screw up, no one would blame me. No one would say I'm _too damaged to work,_ or say _I belong in a lab as a test subject_... looks like _you're_ the one who's damaged and stuck in _my_ lab now!" And he laughed. "I hope I don't mess this up, you could end up looking like a horse's ass!"

And then his voice darkened.

"_Or maybe worse...maybe I'll add a little infection of my own to make sure the graft doesn't take. You know all about infections, especially cybernetic ones...I think you'd better keep me in a good mood. I think you need to ask to speak to the cops and tell them all about what you did to Inspector Gadget, because I'm his future son in law and he's been very good to me. It's up to you, of course...depends if you want to have a new face – or no face at all..."_

Dudley drew in a frightened breath.

"Alright! I'll tell them everything!"

Felix chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You tell 'em everything, Dud. And do it _now_, because I don't have a great deal of patience."

He stepped back from the bed and smirked.

"Isn't karma a wonderful thing!" he exclaimed, "I'm leaving now, I'm finishing work for the day – I'm going home to put my hand up my girlfriend's skirt. Catch ya later..."

And as he unlocked the door, he called to a security guard.

"You'd better get the cops over here," he said, "The professor wants to make a confession..."

* * *

A week later, it was a warm day and the sea breeze carried salty air to land as the waves rolled gently to shore.

The Gadget Mobile was parked off the road and as Gadget walked along the sand with Sylvia, he thought about all that had happened since the case had been wrapped up:

Since Taylor had asked Felix to work on the task of reconstructing Dudley's face, Professor Blackmore had suddenly developed a conscience, and confessed to being responsible for the virus. Gadget had asked Felix how the confession came about, and he had caught a sly look in his eye, but even though he believed in doing everything by the book, he still felt grateful to him for his help.

He had seen little of Sanford since he had helped him with the case. Penny had said he was still down about his cybernetic hand, which had yet to be fitted. He hated the claw, but not as much as he hated the thought of Riley still deeply unconscious and facing weeks of cybernetic treatment before he could start to make a recovery. Gadget didn't know what the future held, but he hoped the patterns that had kept emerging would fade out, because he _never_ wanted the day to come when he and Sanford became enemies once more...

And now as he walked along the beach with Sylvia, who had just moved into her new apartment in town, he decided it was time to tell her the truth. But as he stopped walking and held on to her hands, he looked into her eyes and that fear of losing her crept over him again, and words suddenly became difficult to string together.

"I need to tell you something," Gadget began nervously, "It's about me...I don't..."

He paused, looking into her eyes. This was difficult. He had always believed in honesty and now he had become dishonest, going back seemed far harder than he imagined it could be.

"What are trying to say?" she asked, "Is it bad news? Gadget, please tell me, just explain!"

He drew in a deep breath.

"I don't have cancer."

Relief shone in her eyes.

"You're in remission?"

"No," Gadget replied, "I never had it in the first place. It turned out to be a virus, I was infected with a cybernetic virus but it's gone now."

And his heart hammered in his chest as he waited for her reaction.

But Sylvia was so overjoyed, she didn't bother to question a word he had said.

She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm _so_ glad you're okay!" she said, and kissed him lovingly.

Gadget wrapped his arms around her and returned her kisses, feeling thankful that her show of affection had silenced any possibility of questions.

As he let her go again she was still smiling.

"That's such good news!" she exclaimed, "It's wonderful!"

Gadget took hold of her hands again.

"I wish I could be with you all the time. But I can't leave Brenda yet. Maybe one day, when Megan leaves home. Her and Felix will get married one day."

As he spoke those words he felt lousy; Felix Todd was shy of marriage and even if they did marry, he was pretty sure they would still be living at home because Felix had set up his tattoo studio there and was very content to stay, and so was Megan...

"I know you can't leave," Sylvia replied, "But I'm just thankful for what can have, the time we can share."

As she said those words, he felt sure the coincidences from the altered past had finally been laid to rest – in this timeline, he would be staying with Brenda, he would not be repeating the past, because she accepted he would not end his marriage. He wondered if that had broken the spell, if perhaps now the other timeline had been laid to rest forever...

Then as the sun broke through light cloud and shone on the tall buildings that graced East Riverton, she looked over at them and then turned back to Gadget.

"I never knew my father. He broke up with my Mom before I was born. He died shortly after moving here to Riverton. But those buildings are his legacy."

Gadget blinked.

"His legacy?"

An icy feeling was creeping up his human –cyborg spine.

"Yes," she replied, "He had the east side renovated, he built it up again. He was going to turn it into a leisure complex, but then he was murdered. I think it was a mob killing, that's what the cops said. He had many debts, many shady connections too. That's why Waking Dreams never opened to the public."

_"Waking Dreams?"_

Gadget stared at her as he recalled the other version of events, the bomb on the bridge...and how Sanford had shot Jax to prevent history from repeating itself when the timeline had changed...

_"Waking Dreams was the name of his business,"_ Sylvia said, _"My father was Jaxon Wilberforce."_

Her words shot ice through his blood as he looked at the woman he loved and knew for sure his tinkering with time had led to more changes than he had imagined; it was happening again – another piece of destiny sliding into place, an echo of the past...now Jax was gone, but his daughter was here instead, and their affair had changed his life and would doubtless one day destroy his marriage, too...

But he was in too deep to back out now because his heart was very much involved.

He managed a smile as he looked at her.

"I do love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Gadget," she replied, and as he put his arms around her, any one passing by would have seen nothing more than a young woman and a man in a trench coat and fedora hat embracing on the beach.

But Gadget was holding her tightly, as she said again that she loved him, he clung to her, listening as waves rolled to shore, saying a silent prayer to God or time or whatever controlled the flow of fate, as he hoped the patterns would stop emerging.

_But he knew it would not stop._

This was just another echo of the past slipping into the altered future, and as he stood there holding her, he wondered what else would happen as destiny tried to set the timeline back on its original course.

_It was not over yet..._

The End.

* * *

**Note from Author:**

**This story will continue on in IG Fic Series 2013 Book 8: Eye of the Storm.**


End file.
